


Moon River

by Angel_YoungMi



Series: Omega Vampire [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Fantasy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves, Woosan, yungi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 52,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_YoungMi/pseuds/Angel_YoungMi
Summary: Vampires and werewolves are known to be enemies since hundred thousand years ago but now in a new era, these two creatures are trying to make a better world and sanctuary that didn't require your breed and your status.A premonition had made its way into the coven that one day, a hybrid with an outstanding power will be the one that will either bond vampires and werewolves together or break their truce that will lead to a big war.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Omega Vampire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708207
Comments: 82
Kudos: 298





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> New book! Yeay! Please bare with me as I will try to update as fast as possible but i have work too so T.T. Comments are welcome! Lemme know what do you guys think about this! This chapter is only an introduction.

The World

Vampires and werewolves are known to be enemies since hundred thousand years ago. It is common for them to have wars with each other, to be the one controlling the others so they can control the mundane world just because they are better than them. As years goes by, some of these two supernatural creature are tired with the constant war with each other and trying to take over the mundane world while some still have the mindset of their ancestors.

Now in 2019, there are two community known as KQ Coven, the new era vampires and Mutual Packs, the new era werewolves where these two made a truce with each other and currently dwelling together in South Korea. They are trying to make a new world for supernatural creatures, a place where no one will question your breed, you have rights, freedom and most importantly, they are making a sanctuary for those who need it. 

Characters

Kim Hongjoong

-Leader of ATEEZ 

-The first one to agree with the councils that vampires and werewolves should exist together

-Chose his own members

-Pureblood vampire

-Manipulation Power

-Mated with Seonghwa

Park Seonghwa

-Second in Command in ATEEZ

-Pureblood vampire

-Loves animals especially wolves

-Psychokinesis Power

-Mated with Hongjoong

Song Mingi

-Hates rogue werewolves

-Parents were killed by rogue werewolves

-Pureblood vampire

-Stay with Hongjoong and Seonghwa as they save him from the rogues

-Phoenix Power

-Unmated

Choi San

-Can be sweet and vicious at the same time

-Only Wooyoung can control him if he lose control

-Pureblood vampire

-Shadow Power

-Mated with Wooyoung

Jung Wooyoung

-Clumsy when he is not in a killing mode

-The only one that can calm San down when he lose control

-Pureblood vampire

-Loud

-Elemental Power

-Mated with San

Choi Jongho

\- Maknae of the group

-The strongest one

\- Pureblood Vampire

-Enhanced Power

-Mated with Yeosang

Kang Yeosang

-The mastermind of the group

-Pureblood Vampire

-Looks cold but actually is only shy and the nicest one

-Twilight Power

-Mated with Jongho

Jeong Yunho

-No one know about his family

-Hybrid (Vampire/???)

-Is actually bubbly and soft but had a traumatic event that leads him to be quiet and cautious 

-Tallest but the babiest

-Healing Element Power

-Unmated


	2. Chapter 1

"What? So you're saying that the seven of us will go outside of Korea and raid a territory that contains like 20 or more wolves? Why? As far as I know, the coven don't want any necessary war with the wolves out of this country so if you said that we have to go attack one of their packs, there must be something that you're not telling us." says Hongjoong having his arms cross on his chest, narrowing his eyes at Eden, one of the higher up in the coven.

"And why us? Usually if it involves international missions, you guys will take Seventeen or Monsta X so why did you guys choose us for this?" says Seonghwa.

"Because of the premonition that Lord's mate had a few years back." says Eden.

"What about it?"asked San tilting his head.

Eden pinches his nose bridge and sighs.

"You brats didn't even concentrate when we told you about the premonition that day in the council did you?"

"Not really." says Wooyoung sheepishly scratching his neck.

"I did, but I'm still confused as to why WE are involved in that premonition though? As far as I remember, the premonition didn't say anything about ATEEZ or anything." asked Yeosang.

"Yes, the premonition didn't say whom but from the glance though blurry images that the Lord's mate had seen, there are 8 vampires with an outstanding powers and teamwork but 1 of them is actually a hybrid and this hybrid is the key as he is the one that will bond us vampires and werewolves together or the one that will make a big war between us two creatures. So far, the premonition led to us winning with the truce."

"That 8 could be anyone though." says Mingi.

"For now the councils agreed that the 8 are you guys plus the hybrid as the premonition shows the powers that they use and it happened to be the powers that the 7 of you possessed."

"So... this international mission.. we have to find the hybrid?" asked Jongho.

Eden shakes his head, "No not really. We currently do not know where the hybrid is, he may be at the other side of the world or closer than we thought. This mission is given to you as the councils want you guys to start involving in bigger and harder missions."

"So like training, but with real enemies huh?" smirk San.

"Yes and if you guys happen to come across the hybrid, well.. coax him into coming here. We don't want him to fall into the wrong hands." says Eden.

"Hm. Okay then. Anything we might need to know about these wolves that we are about to attack?" asked Hongjoong and Eden is quick to give them the information.

" The one that you 7 will attack is not the usual pack that exists out there. They are somewhat a rogue kind of pack. They are more vicious, cruel and only want more powers. They hate vampires and they hate wolves that associate with vampires. Now that we found out they are trying to recruit more rogue wolves, both the coven and the mutual packs are concerned that they will attack us and the packs. We need the 7 of you to go raid their place, and kill them as many as you can but don't kill their slaves. Yes, they have slaves. Mostly are betas and omegas. Set the slaves free but tell them that they can come to our sanctuary and later on be put with our mutual packs. Only take the willing, if they wanna be free on their own just let them go. Leave a few to live though, as a warning not to come into our territory or thinking of making a big war."

All of them nodded.

Eden claps his hands. "Alright then! Rest well today because you guys will be leaving tomorrow."

\--

"Where is that damn vampire? Did you guys lose him again? I thought I already told you guys to take extra care not to let the damn vampire get away from you guys? If he succeeds in escaping, the boss will be sure to have your head."

"He was there at the corner just now! How the fuck did we lose him when he is tall as fuck?"

"He won't be that far, don't worry, we beat him up a lot, he won't go far, he can't. His healing abilities won't work on himself because we never give him blood that is enough for his body plus we put him with the silver necklace and bracelet so he is weak right now."

"I don't care! Boss needs him to heal his goons that just arrived so go find him right now before the boss knows that he ran away again! Scram!"

The rogues scram away muttering under their breath and start to go and find the vampire that had managed to escape from his cell.

**_*pant* Shit, I still don't know this place well enough even though *pant* I've been trying to escape every chance I could since they kidnapped me 2 weeks ago!! *pant* I don't want to be captured again! I don't even understand *pant* why the fuck they kidnapped me in the first place! I was just going to my class and *pant* they kidnapped me out of nowhere! How did they even know I'm a vampire and can heal people?!*pant* Yunho! This is really *pant* not the time to babble with your mind! *pant* I need to get out of here!_ **

Yunho is running in what seems to be like a hallway as fast as his hurt legs can run, he dashes in whatever path he sees in front of him hoping that one of these hallways will lead him to go outside.

Alas, his flight only lasts for a few minutes as when he was about to turn in one of the corners, he was met with one of the rogues that are searching for him. Yunho didn't even have the chance to turn around as he was immediately grabbed by the rogue and his head was violently pushed to the wall making a sickening thwack.

Yunho instantly stops moving as the pain sets in. Black dots appear then vanishing in his vision, streak of blood running down from his right temple as he tries his best to stand upright.

"You fucker! Did you really think you can escape huh?! Now you really will get it from us! You are lucky that boss needs you so we can't let you lay unconscious right now but I promise you that after boss is done with you, you can't even move a fucking finger!"

Yunho suppressed a whimper when he felt the alpha wolf within the rouge start to growl at his own inner wolf.

Yunho is lucky as these rogues happened to not notice that he is a hybrid, a vampire and werewolf hybrid at that. He had heard how these rogues talked about their hatred towards vampires and werewolves that associate with vampires so he kept quiet about his wolf and suppressed the need to submit whenever he felt any of the alphas growl at him or at the other slaves.

**_I might not be alive right now if they knew I'm part wolf as well.._ **

The rogue pulls Yunho off the wall and pushes him harshly with both Yunho's hands held by the rogue on his back. He staggers and stumbles occasionally but the rogue won't give him any chance to stop and take a breather, only to yell at him to keep moving.

Once they arrived at one of the rooms their boss was in, the rogue that had caught him pushed him into the room and pushed him down on his knees harshly. Yunho winces when his knees make contact with the floor but he bit his lips before any sound can come out of his mouth.

"Took you brats long enough! I asked for him 15 minutes ago, his cell is not that far from this room. What took you so long to bring the vamp here?"

"Sorry boss, we-"

The rogue was cut off by his boss.

"Whatever Geonil, get him to the beds over there."

Geonil then take Yunho to the beds full of injured werewolves and Yunho cringe mentally as he isn't sure if he can heal all of them with how tired and injured he is right now but if he doesn't heal all of them, the boss himself will make sure to torture him until he have to beg him to stop and use all of his energy to heal the werewolves until he pass out.

**_Looks like I will pass out tonight too.._ **

"Hey vamp, no funny business aite? Heal all of them or there will be consequences." says the boss smirking and Yunho shiver at the thought of being torture again.

Geonil finally let go of Yunho's hand when they stood at one of the beds and Yunho massaged his wrist a little before taking a deep shaky breath and started healing the injured wolf on the bed.

The room is big. It contains about 20 beds and every bed is occupied so Yunho has to heal about 20 wolves in his injured state.

He manages to heal half of them before his vision starts to swirl and he sway dangerously before he falls onto the floor with a thud.

"Tsk. Wake him up. He's not finished yet."

Geonil nods and pulls Yunho by his hair and slaps his face a few times. Yunho startled awake after a few slap and let out a shaky breath. He was forced to tilt his head looking at the sinister smirk of the boss who is standing in front of him as Geonil wrenches his hair.

"Heal them."

Yunho clenches his eyes shut as he can feel how the healing had left him with very little energy and with his injuries, everything hurts.

"I c-can't."

"Wrong answer vamp."

Before Yunho can register anything, he felt a scorching pain on his chest to his stomach that he let out a piercing scream that can be heard in the entire mansion. Geonil had to hold Yunho as he tossed around trying to back away from whatever it is that is hurting him. After what he felt like forever, the boss finally retracted the silver dagger that he had sliced onto Yunho's chest and stomach in one long line, twice.

"I always want to try this one you know? This is nice. I should've use this from the very beginning." laugh the boss menacingly looking at the silver dagger in his hand and at Yunho who is now panting weakly,head lolled downwards to his chest, struggling to stand upright and if it's not because of Geonil who is still holding him, Yunho would be on the floor right now.

Looking at how disheveled and weak Yunho is right now,with his shirt now torn, blood streaking from the sickening line made by the dagger, the boss tilts his head, smirking.

"Oh come on vamp. I thought silvers only meant to make vampires uncomfortable? Why are you in so much pain right now? Oh I forgot! This dagger isn't just a normal silver dagger, it is coated with a pain enhancer. Cool huh? Imagine if I slice more than two lines~"

Yunho didn't even bother to concentrate on his words, he was in so much pain that he could barely breathe. With his chest and stomach burning, he can't even take a deep breath as it will pain him if he strains them. Yunho can feel he is about to faint again, his ears ringing, all the sound seems to be muffled and his vision is full of black and white dots.

"Boss, I think he is about to pass out again."

"Tsk, this dagger is too much for you huh? Since I'm feeling nice right now, I'll let you rest for a few hours. You should be thankful, vamp." He laughs evilly, "Geonil, take him to his cell, oh and give him some blood only enough for him to be able to heal another half of my goons right here. You guys can do whatever you want with him AFTER he heals all of them. You got that?"

"Yessir!"

Yunho blearily remembers how he was dragged from the room and tossed in his cell as the pain kept intensifying every minute that he no longer tried to suppress the whimpers and sobs from Geonil. 

He curls up in a ball on the floor in the cell after Geonil literally tossed him in, breathing heavily and twitching involuntarily because of the pain.

**_Someone.. Anyone... Please... Let me out of this hell place..._ **

Yunho keeps praying for someone to save him in his delirious state and after a few more minutes, he finally succumbs into the dark.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's only chapter one and I already making my baby hurts and in pain T.T 
> 
> tell me anything~ <3


	3. Chapter 2

"Yeo, what's the plan?" asked Hongjoong as he mindlessly played with Seonghwa's hand that he had taken and put it on his lap.

"Get in, kill as much as you can, set the slaves free and get out." Yeosang said in a deadpan voice. 

Jongho snorts while he looks out of their private jet's window and he can feel Yeosang smirking and Hongjoong's annoyed expression so wanting to save his mate from their leader, Jongho chirps in.

"Plan is not necessary for this mission hyung and you know it. Do you really think we need a plan?"

"Not really, I just thought maybe Yeosang might have one so I asked."

"I do have one."

Jongho looks over to his mate and sees the normal expressionless face of his mate and he tries reading the said face whether the words are true or just another joke. After a few seconds having an eye contest with Yeosang, Jongho nods his head, "He does have one. What is it babe?" Jongho asked now interested in what plan could Yeosang have in his mind.

"We will have WooSan make a chaos in the center of the mansion, us 3 will be near them and find the alphas that have rank and killed them while Mingi and Seonghwa hyung go find the slaves and set them free. Lastly, we find the leader and tell him the warning not before breaking 2 or 3 of his bones."

Everyone nodded at that before Wooyoung whine in his seat, "How many hours left until we arrive?? I'm boreddddd" Thus the slight serious meeting ends abruptly at Wooyoung's whine.

San chuckles from his seat next to Wooyoung, ruffling his mate's hair before pulling Wooyoung's head so he can give him a forehead kiss.

"Can the both of you not being mushy mushy where I can see?" glares Mingi who is sitting alone across from WooSan.

"Aww are you jealous Mingi ah? Do you want a forehead kiss as well?" says San as he playfully gets up from his seat and goes over to Mingi ready to give Mingi a kiss before MIngi backs away from San screeching.

"Get the fuck away from me or I'll burn your ass! Serious business!"

San pouts letting out a huff, "You're no fun!" before sitting down at his seat and putting his head on Wooyoung's shoulder who had been laughing since San got up from his seat earlier.

Mingi glares before huffing in his seat, arms cross on his chest.

"And I'm not jealous! I just don't want to see everyone being gross with their mates in front of me!"

"It's because you don't have a mate yet Mingi ah."

"Shut up Seonghwa hyung."

"Hey, don't be a brat to my mate and what Seonghwa said is true, you don't have a mate yet so you won't get it."

Mingi rolls his eyes before standing up from his seat and walking to the very end of the jet and sits in one of the unoccupied seats, pouting.

"IT'S OKAY MINGI AH! WHO KNOWS MAYBE YOU'LL FIND YOUR MATE IN THE MANSION!" shouts Wooyoung so that Mingi can hear him loud and clear though he knew even if he says it in his normal voice, Mingi would still hear him. He just wants to annoy the lonely vampire a bit.

"I'M NOT HAVING A FUCKING ROGUE WOLF AS MY MATE! FUCK NO! SHUT UP!"

"Eh, but there will be slaves. Maybe one of them is yours?" says Yeosang without any expression on his face and Jongho just chuckles at his mate's words.

"Hm? I thought all of the slaves are wolves? Did I miss something?" says Seonghwa tilting his head at Yeosang.

"No you did not hyung. Yeosang just said that maybe Mingi hyung's mate is a wolf." says Jongho. 

"And why is that?"

"Because to rile MIngi hyung up of course." Jongho explained and Seonghwa snorted and nodded his head.

"SHUT UP! I CAN HEAR YOU GUYS! SHUT THE FUCK UPPP!"

No one knows how true their words are at the moment.

\--

Pain.

Pain is all Yunho registers upon waking up. He is still curled up in a ball when he opens his eyes. 

Even in an unconscious state, his body knows not to move or the pain will be even greater.

Yunho starts to uncurl himself as slow as he can, grimacing everytime he can feel the strain in his body from his injuries. He let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes, scanning his body condition.

**_Swollen ankle.. Cut near the forehead.. Sprained wrist.. Two long cuts from chest to stomach.. Bruises..It could be worse.. Sigh.._ **

Yunho opens his eyes and looks down at his now torn shirt, tracing over the two lines and hissing upon contact. The wounds are still open but thankfully it does not bleed anymore.

Suddenly, he can feel the burning sensation again in the wounds on his chest and stomach. 

Yunho gasps and tries his best not to touch the wounds on his chest. He clenches his eyes shut, his hands clutching his pants until his knuckles turn white.

Yunho belatedly realizes that his other injuries start to hurt as well, not just his chest and stomach. He is about to go into a mental breakdown when he hears a door open, forgetting about his pain, Yunho immediately scoot backwards until his back collides with the walls, face stricken with terror, fears filled up his entire body and mind. His eyes wide as he stares at Geonil who is walking up to him.

"About time you wake up vamp." Geonil says and smirks seeing Yunho trembling by the walls, "In pain?"

Yunho's eyes widened more at what Geonil had just told him.

**_H-how did he..?_ **

Geonil smirk.

"You were so out of it yesterday I bet you didn't even hear what my boss had said to you didn't you? Heh. Remember the dagger from yesterday? It's coated with pain enhancer so you will keep being in pain until an antidote is given to you, which we will not, but here a little blood so you will have some energy again to heal another half of the injured wolves from yesterday." Geonil says as he tosses a little blood bag to Yunho with a disgusted face.

"Hurry up and eat, I'll give you 10 minutes only." says Geonil before he walks out of the room not wanting to see Yunho feed.

**_I really want some water too.. but if I ask for one they might think I'm provoking them.._ **

Yunho sighs softly. He shakily grabbed the blood bag that was thrown near him, bit at the corner of the bag and drank slowly.

After he finishes the entire blood bag, which is not long, Yunho can feel a little bit of his energy returning but the pain on his body is still hurting him.

**_When will I leave this hell..?_ **

Yunho sighs as he waits for Geonil to come and take him to the room full of injured wolves.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOI-"

"NO!"

"ARGHHH"

Yunho winces as he heard the commotions.

**_What's happening out there? People yelling.. running.. and fighting..? Isn't that the boss' voice..?_ **

Yunho tilts his head as he tries listening to the commotions outside with his enhanced hearing and he widens his eyes when he hears one of the wolves yells about vampires raiding their place right now.

**_Vampires? M-maybe I can get out of here today!But.. What if they knew I'm a hybrid and they hate werewolves..? I don't want to stay here anymore.. What should I do..._ **

\--

[Few minutes before]

"Okay, San, Wooyoung, are you guys ready?" Hongjoong asked as they are now gathered near the werewolves mansion.

"I'm always ready." smirks San

"Ready!" says Wooyoung, bouncing a bit beside San.

Hongjoong nod his head and look over to Seonghwa. Seonghwa, being his mates for hundred of years, already know what Hongjoong want him to do so he told everyone to gather closer as he make a big force field around them acting as a shield and Hongjoong manipulates Seonghwa's shield to make them invincible.

They move to the mansion slowly, sense on high alert.

As they are now right at the back door of the mansion, Mingi and Seonghwa will be separated from the others to search for the slaves and release them.

"Be safe, both of you. Seonghwa, if anything bad happens, alert me at once."

"I will baby." says Seonghwa and he left a kiss on Hongjoong's left cheek.

Seonghwa dismisses the force field as they are inside the mansion now and no one in sight so they are good for now. San had already looked over towards the hallway listening and used his power to track where most of the wolves are at the moment. Yeosang is on standby if they encounter some wolves before their initial plan that he will toss the wolves in his dimension as the others get to the main hall of the mansion.

"Mingi, let's go" says Seonghwa and Mingi nods his head following Seonghwa in searching for the slaves residing in the mansion.

"Okay, I can hear them, San and Wooyoung, you guys go ahead first, we'll come in right after." says Hongjoong.

San smirks as he holds Wooyoung's hand, looking over to his mate.

"Ready babe?"

Wooyoung nods his head and both of them are gone and a few seconds later, there are screams and curses from the wolves.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOI-"

"NO!"

"ARGHHH"

San had teleported both him and Wooyoung in what seems to be the main hall of the mansion as there are about 17 wolves loitering there. Once they appeared in the hall, the wolves were taken aback and they tried to attack San and Wooyoung but the wolves didn't know that this duo were unbeatable when they fought together.

San had let Wooyoung go as they appeared in the hall and had been teleporting here and there in the room manipulating the wolves' shadow and making the hall a bit dark while Wooyoung had made a small earthquake and a hole on the ground making a few of the wolves trapped inside.

The head alpha had gone from the healing room as he heard his goons screaming and running towards the main hall to see what the commotions are. Upon arriving, all he can see is chaos. Most of the alphas are already injured and trapped underground while the others have turned into their wolf forms and are trying to attack the vampires.

"There's only 2 of them! Why the fuck can't you guys attack them?"

"We're trying, boss!"

"One keeps teleporting and one keeps making earthquakes and trapping us underground! We can't even get near them!"

"I don't fucking care! Do I need to do everything by myself?!" says the head alpha as he also turns into his wolf form and tries to attack both San and Wooyoung.

"Hyung? I don't think we are needed there?" Jongho says at the corner of the hall watching the chaos.

"Should we just stay here then?" says Yeosang while looking at his nails seeming uninterested in the chaos that's happening in front of him.

Hongjoong shakes his head at his members' antics, smiling a little.

"WooSan? Do you guys need help?" says Hongjoong.

"No- Where are you going? Gotcha! Hahah! Nope hyung! I'm fine- woops, can't catch me~~" says San while dodging every wolf that came right at him while attacking them with his shadow powers making some of the wolves injured and can't move.

"I'm fine right here hyung~" says Wooyoung while making another earthquake making the wolves stagger and fall.

"16, 17, 18. Hm? Only 18 wolves? Eden told us there would be a little bit more than 25 right?" says Yeosang as he counted all the wolves in the hall.

Hongjoong look over and count them himself before nodding.

"Hm, let's go and find the other wolves then."

Jongho and Yeosang nodded and followed Hongjoong to the other hallways leaving San and Wooyoung playing with their victims in the hall.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm trying to update as fast as I can TT  
> please look forward to the next updates as well! <3  
> give me your thoughts! xD


	4. Chapter 3

Yunho whimpers as his wounds get more and more painful. He tried to get up from the floor but every time he moved, the pain surged and he was forced to stop moving.

**_I want to leave this hell.. Please please.. Someone help me.._ **

Yunho closes his eyes, breathing heavily while lying on the floor and chanting those words in his head hoping for someone, anyone to save him.

"Hyung? Did you hear that?"

Seonghwa stops walking and tilts his head at Mingi before he enhances his hearing to hear if there are any noises or voices but he doesn't hear anything.

"No? I don't hear anything. What did you hear?"

"Someone asking for help. He keeps saying 'please' and 'someone help me'. Are you sure you can't hear it? The voices are very clear to me."

Seonghwa shook his head. "Nope. Nothing. Do you think you know where the voice comes from? "

Mingi listened again with more focus this time. He doesn't know why but the voice that had asked him for help had struck something inside him that he can't really understand yet. What he knows is that he has to find whom the voice belongs to and save him.

"I'm not sure hyung. But my guts are telling me that we're in the right direction. Maybe we'll find him soon." says Mingi and Seonghwa nods his head as they continue walking to find the slaves.

Not too long after, they found a room at the end of the hallway they were in. Mingi was about to open the door but Seonghwa stopped him.

"Be careful. If there are slaves in there, they must be terrified and they might think we are here to kill them rather than saving them. Be gentle."

Mingi nods and he slowly turns the knob and pushes the door open.

What they see in the room is not pretty. A body, breathing heavily yet shallow at the same time, lying on the floor with two long cuts on his chest, an open wound on his temple and bruises scattered across his skin. The boy seems not to realize that the two vampires are there entering the room and walking towards him. He had his eyes close. Mingi and Seonghwa can hear the small whimpers that came out of the boy's mouth.

_ Seonghwa hyung, it's him. I'm sure of it. _

_ What? Who? _

_ The voice that I heard a moment ago. _

_ Are you sure? _

_ Yes. Definitely. It's him. _

After talking with their mind as Seonghwa can hear with his telekinesis power whenever they call his name first, Mingi slowly went towards the boy and crouched near him, scanning his battered body. Mingi then slowly put his hand on the boy's shoulder and the boy instantly swat away at Mingi's hand, his eyes now wide open. Mingi and Seonghwa watched silently as the boy bit his lips and pushed his body to a sitting position and scooted himself backwards until his back met the walls.

"Uhm, I'm sorry if I scared you. I mean no harm. I'm here to save you."

Mingi waited for a response from the scared boy but got none so he tried again.

"I'm Mingi and over there is Seonghwa. May I know what your name is? It's fine if you don't want to tell me but I'm here to save you. I promise. I won't hurt you."

The boy bit his lips, looking at Mingi warily still breathing heavily and shaking. Mingi patiently waits for a response and after a few more minutes, the boy finally opens his mouth a little, mumbling a "Y-Yunho" .

Mingi gives Yunho a little smile. "Yunho. That is a nice name. We're gonna get you out of here okay?" Yunho slowly nods his head though he is still slightly afraid of the two vampires but he desperately wants to get out of that place so he has to trust them for now.

"Can you stand?" Mingi asked and Yunho shook his head slowly. Mingi nodded and asked one more question, "Can I pick you up then?". Yunho's eyes widen at that and he looks at Mingi's face trying to read him before letting out a small sigh.

"It h-hurts.."

"I'll try not to touch your wounds."

Yunho shakes his head again. "S-silver d-dagger..P-pain enhancer.."

Mingi and Seonghwa widen their eyes. Silver dagger? Pain enhancer? That is a torture device made for vampires.

"I'm sorry but are you a vampire Yunho ah?" says Seonghwa as he crouches down so he is at the same level with Yunho on the floor. Yunho nods his head. Seonghwa briefly looked over at Mingi before focusing on Yunho again.

"How did you end up in a mansion full of werewolves?"

Yunho exhaled shakily, "I d-don't know.. They kidnapped me when I was w-walking to my classes in S-seoul 2 weeks ago. I can h-heal people.. M-maybe that's w-why.."

"You can heal?" asked Mingi in awe as he never met a vampire that had healing power. They are very rare and very precious.

"How many did they force you to heal Yunho ah?" says Seonghwa with dreaded feelings in his stomach. He's becoming attached to the younger with his innocent and puppy like face.

Yunho lowered his head, biting his lips. "I don't r-remember.. B-but they would f-forced me to h-heal them until I p-pass out.."

"What?! How dare they! I'm going to kill them!" Mingi furiously says as his eyes instantly turns a golden red hue making Yunho jump back and whimpers, his knees went to his chest as he hides his face in it.

Seonghwa raises one of his eyebrows seeing Mingi about to lose control but he quickly puts a hand on Mingi's shoulder. "Mingi ah, stop. You're scaring Yunho." Mingi then seems to realize it himself as he tries to calm down and he looks over to Yunho. His heart breaks a little seeing Yunho curls up in a ball hiding in between his knees and chest whimpering and shaking.

Mingi went closer to Yunho but he didn't touch him afraid that Yunho would be more terrified. He spoke in a very gentle voice, "Yunho ah. I'm sorry for yelling. I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at the wolves that did this to you. I'm sorry."

Yunho peeks at Mingi in his hiding spot, tears smeared around his eyes and cheeks mumbling, "Y-you're not mad at m-me?" Mingi quickly shakes his head, "No I'm not." "P-promise?" "I promise." 

Satisfied with Mingi's answer, Yunho uncurls himself slowly with a grimace on his face. The pain in his wounds are getting more and more painful and he is no longer able to suppress it in front of Mingi and Seonghwa. Yunho whimpers as he looks over to his chest in dismay. The wounds had opened and blood trickling along the 2 lines slowly.

Seonghwa and Mingi wince internally seeing the wounds and they can't even imagine how painful it must be for Yunho with the pain enhancer.

"We have the antidote back at our mansion but we didn't bring any. We didn't expect to meet a vampire here." says Seonghwa somberly.

"W-why are you guys here then?"

"We were told to rescue the slaves that had been captured by the rouge wolves but they told us that the slaves are all werewolves too. Me and Mingi are searching for the slaves and our other members are going to kill the Alphas with the highest rank here only letting the head Alpha go."

Yunho furrows his eyebrows, confused.

"Why let the head Alpha go? He should be your first target."

"As much as we agree with you.. The coven forbids us from killing him, we can only injure him but we have to let him go. Like a warning."

Yunho pouts, not liking it one bit. "B-but he hurts me the most.."

Mingi's eyes flash with the golden red hues again but he manage to control his rage, only sighs saying, "I'm sorry but I promise you that he won't hurt you again."

Seonghwa saw the eye changes but he didn't say anything. For now.

"Uhm.. T-the slaves, t-they are in the b-basement." says Yunho wanting to help and he blush a deep red when Mingi beams at him making him lower his eyes and look at the floor instead, flustered.

"Thank you Yunho ah. I'm telling Hongjoong. I think they are nearer to the basement than us." says Seonghwa looking at Yunho and Yunho nods his head a little. "T-the basement is on the o-other side of t-this mansion." Seonghwa smiles at Yunho while nodding his head thankful for the information.

_ Baby, the slaves are in the basement located somewhere near you guys. _

_ Are you sure? How do you know about it? _

_ We found a wounded vampire here, his name is Yunho. He had been captured for 2 weeks and he is in pain right now as the wolves tortured him with a silver dagger and pain enhancer. _

_ Why did they capture a vampire though? _

_ Because Yunho has healing power, they used him to heal every injured wolf in this mansion. _

_ Healing power?! They are very rare! Make sure that he is safe, baby. _

_ I will. _

\--

"Alright boys, Seonghwa told me the slaves are in the basement somewhere here. They only found a wounded vampire, tortured and used as a healing machine for the injured wolves." says Hongjoong as they walk through the hallways.

"Hm? Healing machine?" asked Yeosang and Hongjoong nodded his head, saying "Yeah, he has healing power which we all know how rare they can be so I told Seonghwa to keep him safe. Come on, i think the basement is this way, can you guys hear that?"

"Crystal clear hyung. They all seem to hear the commotion in the main hall. Some are excited while some are terrified." says Jongho as he uses his power to hear their conversation like he is in the room with them.

"Let's go then. I want to go home." says Yeosang, making Jongho chuckle and Hongjoong huff shaking his head.

After a few more minutes, they found the basement.

"Okay, how should we do this? Do you think the remaining alphas are already at the main hall? I don't want them to hurt these slaves. Should I go help San hyung and Wooyoung hyung? Making sure that no alphas come here so that the both of you can take them outside?" says Jongho.

"My baby is a genius." coo Yeosang as he ruffle Jongho's hair making the younger blush a bit but he is smiling from the compliment.

"Alright, but be careful Jongho ah. We'll go and help after we set the slaves free or take them to our temporary base." says Hongjoong and Jongho nods his head before making his way to the main hall.

"Let's go Yeosang ah" says Hongjoong and both of them slowly make their way down to the basement. Hongjoong and Yeosang widened their eyes as they saw the slaves in the basement. Most of them are cowering at the corner of the basement, terrified while the other seemingly betas are standing in front of the cowering group protecting them though Hongjoong and Yeosang can see the little bit of fear in their eyes.

"We're not here to hurt any of you. We're here to help you." says Hongjoong as he has both of his hands in the air trying not to scare the slaves.

"How?! Aren't you guys vampires! You guys hate us!"

Yeosang huff having both of his hands clutching the side of his waist.

"We don't hate you guys. Your alphas are the one that hates us."

Hongjoong slap Yeosang's arm making the younger yelp a little.

"What? I'm right!"

Hongjoong sighs.

"We don't hate werewolves. We are one with KQ Coven and Mutual Packs where vampires and werewolves live together in the same town without killing and hating on each other. We will set you guys free from this mansion. We have a sanctuary made by the Mutual Packs if you have nowhere to go."

"What if we don't want to come with you guys?"

"Then we won't force you to. You can go on your own way." says Yeosang and everyone in the basement seems reluctant but they can't help from wanting to be free.

"O-Ok then. L-lead the way out. N-no funny business!"

"None. Let's go." says Hongjoong as they help the slaves leave the basement.

They managed to lead them out of the mansion and once they arrived at their temporary base, they let the slaves decide whether they want to stay or leave. Eden had sent them 5 vampires that would guard the temporary base and help with the slaves so Hongjoong and Yeosang left once all the slaves were safe at the base.

\--

"Babe! Watch out! Don't touch him you shithead!" says San as he grabs the alpha's shadow making him fall to the ground as he was about to attack Wooyoung who is engaged with his own enemies.

All the alphas in the mansion had come to the main hall and started to fight San and Wooyoung. 

Some have shifted while some stay in their human form. San and Wooyoung start to struggle a bit as all of the wolves are now fighting them but a little later, they see Jongho using his enhanced power running towards them and starts to kill the wolves one by one.

The wolves start to panic as they can't seem to see or catch Jongho while he uses his enhanced ability. So they tried to attack San and Wooyoung most of the time.

"Where is the head Alpha? Too afraid to let yourself known? Hm?" says San provoking the wolves.

"I ain't afraid of you lots!"

"Wow. I didn't actually think that would work." says Jongho.

"Same." says San and Wooyoung simultaneously.

"Don't make fun of me!"

"When did we? Babe, Jongho go finish the others." says San as he teleports right in front of the head alpha. "Surprise!" Making the head alpha stumbled as he teleported back and forth around the head Alpha.

The head alpha is furious right now as he watches all of his goons getting killed one by one while he himself is struggling with San that keeps teleporting around him but he never had the chance to touch the vampire.

After 10 minutes of fighting, Wooyoung and Jongho told San that all the other Alphas were dead. San who had been playing with the head Alpha stops playing and instantly grabs one arm and one leg of the head alpha's shadow and he pulls them before twisting them together making the head Alpha scream in agony as his real arm and leg breaks with a sickening crunch.

The head Alpha fell to the floor face crunch up writhing in pain. San nonchalantly went to stand beside Wooyoung and wrap his hand around Wooyoung's waist. "The others should be here any minute." says Jongho as he watches the head Alpha without any emotion on his face. 

San and Wooyoung only nod their head and the 3 of them wait for the others to come.

\--

"Yunho ah, I know you are in a lot of pain right now but we need to get out of here so we can treat you. I need you to trust me. I promise you that I won't hurt you. Okay?" says Mingi as he tries to coax Yunho to let him pick him up so they can get out of the mansion.

Yunho pales. The wounds hurt a lot but something inside him is telling him to trust Mingi though it still scares him at the thought of someone touching him and jostling him around.

Mingi then not giving up, tries again. He went to sit crossed legs in front of Yunho, making sure that he is close enough but not too close that they are touching skin to skin. Mingi then faces Yunho and calls him gently.

"Yunho ah, I don't want to see you in so much pain for much longer.. Can you try to endure the pain for a while? I promise I won't move you around too much."

Yunho bit his lips. Enduring more pain for how much longer he doesn't know but Mingi had been patient with him since the start and coaxing him and trying to help him. Yunho stares at Mingi and he briefly looks up to where Seonghwa is standing near them waiting and he sighs softly.

"Do you want me instead Yunho ah? My power is telekinesis. I can simply use my power to elevate you without anyone touching you." Seonghwa says softly.

Once again Seonghwa saw the changes in Mingi's eyes turning from the usual brown to a golden red hue before it went back to the brown. Mingi is actually starting to glare at the older but Yunho luckily saves the older from Mingi's wrath as he softly shakes his head looking up at Seonghwa, "I-It's alright. I d-don't think I'll be comfortable. I'll take Mingi's offer instead."

Mingi immediately smiles at Yunho's answer and Yunho blush again but he too is smiling softly.

"Can I pick you up now? I'll be gentle." Mingi asks and Yunho takes a deep breath, bracing himself for the upcoming pain but he nods his head at Mingi's question. Mingi then slowly moved beside Yunho and he told Yunho to wrap his arms around his neck as he put an arm at Yunho's back and another arm under Yunho's knees.

"Ready?"

Yunho closes his eyes and nods his head. Mingi then slowly hauls Yunho up and stands up himself and his heart breaks when Yunho winces and whimpers before he buried his head in the crook of Mingi's neck, his body trembling. Mingi immediately whispers sweet nothing in Yunho's ears to calm him down.

Seonghwa then led them both to the main hall but they are walking like a normal human rather than using their enhanced speed so as to not hurt Yunho more. They arrived after 10 minutes of walking slowly at the main hall and everyone else was already there waiting for them with the head Alpha now tied up in the middle of the room.

"Sorry we're late." says Seonghwa and they all just shrug while eyeing Yunho.

"Hey! He's mine! I found him first!" says the head Alpha after he saw Yunho in Mingi's arms. 

Mingi, still minding that Yunho is in pain and in his arms, grit his teeth, glaring at the head Alpha, his eyes had turned golden red hue fully, speaks in a very deep voice while he sets the head Alpha on fire with his power.

"He is not yours and you did not find him first! You kidnapped him! Haven't you learned your lesson after we beat you up? Still thinking that you can beat us? Do you wish to burn into ashes?" 

The head alpha pales slightly and starts to trash around after he felt the burning sensation around his arms and legs.

"This is a warning Alpha. Stop whatever you are planning right now because it won't work. If we found out that you are trying to make an army again, there will be consequences and we won't be this nice." says Hongjoong and the head Alpha nods his head vigorously.

"Come on let's go. I want to go home." says Yeosang and they all start to walk out of the mansion leaving the head Alpha tied up alone in the middle of the mansion with dead bodies around him. 

"M-mingi ah.. I d-don't think I can hold on m-much longer.." whispered Yunho as he can see the black and white dots dancing in his vision, his body shutting down as the pain getting unbearable for Yunho's body.

Mingi planted a kiss on Yunho's temple before saying, "Don't fight it Yunho ah. Maybe it's better this way. I promise you that you will be safe and I'll be there when you wake up."

"P-promise?"

"I promise"

Yunho's world gradually turns black right after he hears Mingi and he barely registers another kiss on his temple before his body finally succumbs into the darkness.

  
  



	5. Chapter 4

"How is he?"

"Still unconscious, I think it will be a while until he wakes up. His body is very weak right now. The wolves really had done a lot to him. He needs a lot of blood once he wakes up, but I.. He told us that he's a vampire right?" Seonghwa says as he looks over to Mingi.

"Yeah, why?"

"He's warm Mingi ah. In human terms, he is having a fever."

"Well that can happen when we are poisoned right? The pain enhancer is a poison to us hyung. I don't think it's a big deal?"

Seonghwa shook his head, "No, we already gave him the antidote. His body is free from the poison thus the fever should've gone a few hours after the antidote was given. It's been 2 days Mingi ah. His fever is still there."

Mingi tilted his head a little, "Then are you saying that Yunho lied about being a vampire?"

"I don't know. Maybe? I mean we're still not sure if he's a vampire or not. He never proves it to us."

"Well, I guess we just have to wait for him to wake up then"

\--

Yunho awoke to warm soft blankets and comfy bed, unlike at the mansion where he was held, cold and hard floors. Slowly and reluctantly, Yunho opens his eyes and he blinks a few times to adjust to the lighting in the room. He slowly rises to a sitting position on the bed, his blankets quickly pooling around his waist as he looks around the room.

Yunho didn't get to finish roaming his eyes around the room as his throat felt parched and dry, making him cough and wince as it felt like sandpaper each time. After the coughing fit, Yunho takes a few deep breaths and suddenly there is a glass of blood in front of him making him look over to whoever is holding it.

Yunho blush as he sees Mingi is the one that is holding the glass. He was about to take it from Mingi's hand but when he saw the red from the glass, he cringed a bit. The blood certainly won't help soothe his throat, only his thirst. Yunho bit his lips, he did take the glass from Mingi's hand saying a small "Thank you" but he didn't drink it, only put the glass down on his lap.

Mingi tilts his head but he stays silent. Waiting.

Yunho sighs softly,  **_I hope they won't beat me up like the alphas did.._ ** he thought softly and tilted his head so he could look at Mingi's face. "Uhm.. Can I have a glass of...water..too? Please..?"

Yunho yelps and jumps when San suddenly teleports in front of him and if not because Seonghwa already predicted that this will happen thus he uses his power at the glass that Yunho is holding or it might fall and stain the blanket. Yunho had scooted backwards until his back was met up with the headboard of the bed, eyes widened as he trembled a little.

"Why do you need water? You said that you're a vampire and we don't need anything other than blood! Did you lie to Mingi and Seonghwa hyung so that you would be free from the mansion? Who are you? Are you actually dangerous? That's why the alphas locked you up in a different room? Hm?!" says San as he crawls up to Yunho menacingly.

Yunho had his knees near his chest as he now viciously trembles as San really scares him right now. Seeing how scared Yunho is, Mingi's eyes involuntarily turn to the golden red hue as he felt the need to protect him from San and he yanked San's arm making the smaller yelp and fell onto the floor.

Perplexed by Mingi, San looked up to him from the floor with a pout on his face, all his menacing features gone. "Why the hell did you do that Min?"

Mingi huff and run his hand through his hair before looking at San and tilt his chin towards Yunho. "You're scaring him. Stop that. You could just ask him nicely. He can't get away if he wants too you know."

San pouts but he didn't say anything and didn't move from his spot on the floor, only having both of his arms on the bed and laying his head on it while looking at Yunho.

What they didn't notice is that Yunho's breathing is gradually getting quicker as he is lost in his own thoughts and bad memories. Memories of the alphas beating him up, slicing his skins, strangled him and more.

Seongwha sees the changes in Yunho's breathing and he alerts Mingi which Mingi frowns in worries. Mingi then gently put a hand on Yunho's shoulder making Yunho flinch so hard that he fell to the floor at the other side of the bed. Yunho didn't even register the pain from the fall, instead he scoot backwards as far as he can until he can no longer go as his back met up with the walls.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! P-please don't hurt me! I didn't m-mean to! I'm so sorry!" says Yunho repeatedly making San feel a bit guilty seeing Yunho like that.

"Now look what you've done Sani..." Mingi says as he sighs at San and San can only scratch his neck sheepishly. "Sorry.."

Mingi then slowly walked up to where Yunho is and sat down in front of him, minding not to be too close to him. "Yunho ah, no one is going to hurt you. Calm down please."

Yunho shakes his head, still trembling and crying while repeatedly saying "I'm sorry".

Mingi is at loss. He's not sure how to calm Yunho down and he is worried as Yunho seems to become paler by the minute. He still has a fever and having a panic attack won't help lower it down. Mingi tilt his head to Seonghwa and San silently asking for help. Seonghwa shrugs and says, "You're the one that calmed him down back at the alphas mansion. Do it again then."

Mingi huff at the answer. He looks over to Yunho and sighs softly. "Yunho ah, listen to me. No one is going to hurt you. I promised you didn't I?"

Yunho seems to finally hear Mingi as he slowly stops repeatedly saying "I'm sorry" and looks at Mingi though still sobbing a bit. Yunho is about to talk but his throat suddenly felt like sandpapers again that he had to double over and cough. Yunho can't stop coughing. He struggles to take a breath while coughing, making a few tears fall from his eyes as it hurts.

Mingi panics seeing Yunho having a coughing fit and barely breathing and he remembers that Yunho had asked for water so he turned over to look at San, "Sani ah! Get the water! Now!". San disperses from where he is seated and appears again with a glass of water in his hand which he hands it to Mingi and Mingi gladly takes it from him.

Mingi put the glass of water on the floor, scoot over a little bit closer to Yunho, "Yunho ah, I'm going to touch you okay? It's just me Mingi." he says and waits for Yunho's reply. After a few seconds, Mingi sees a little bit of nodding comes from Yunho and he immediately grabs Yunho and gently hauls him up to his lap, Yunho back to his chest.

Mingi runs his hand on Yunho's chest hoping it can stop the coughing a bit and surprisingly, Yunho gradually stops coughing after a few minutes. Seeing Yunho had stopped coughing, Mingi took the glass of water and held it up to Yunho's mouth and Yunho drank it greedily. "Slowly Yunho ah, you don't want to suddenly choke with it do you." Mingi says as he pulls the glass a bit making Yunho whines but compiles and drinks it a little bit slower than before.

After he finishes the drink, Yunho lay his head on Mingi's shoulder, exhausted. Mingi had put away the glass as he let Yunho lay on him. He can feel the heat radiating from Yunho so he puts a hand on Yunho's forehead and frowns as it seems that Yunho is a bit warmer than before.

"Yunho ah, can you tell me the truth now?" says Mingi softly making Yunho tense a bit but he calms down when Mingi says, "I won't be mad. I'm curious that's all."

Yunho sighs softly as he pulls himself away from Mingi and turns over so he can face him properly. 

Yunho bit his lips, not sure how his future will be after he says the words but he sighs and mumbles softly, "I'm a vampire. I didn't lie about that... but I'm also...a... werewolf.."

Yunho clenches his eyes shut as soon as he finishes talking and lower his head down, hands clutching his shirts.

Silence.

Yunho starts to become anxious by the minute as no one in the room makes a sound. After a few more minutes, he sighs softly, slowly rising from where he sat only to see the room spinning as he stumbles, clutching his head and he would be on the floor if Mingi didn't catch him by the waist on time.

"Careful, I think you need to lie down. You still have a fever." says Mingi as he picks Yunho up and lays him down on the bed not waiting for Yunho to answer him. Yunho closes his eyes when his back meets with the soft bed and his head on the soft pillow but he whines a little when he feels there is an arm slid right under his neck, gently hauling him up into a sitting position.

"Sorry Yunho but I think it helps if you drink this blood a little bit so you will have your energy back." says Mingi as he puts the glass of blood near Yunho's lips. Yunho opens his mouth as Mingi tilts the glass for Yunho and he drinks it, his eyes half open. After he is done, Mingi puts away the glass and gently lays Yunho down again.

Yunho slowly looks over to Mingi with his eyes half open and mumbles, "I'm sorry.. I can't heal an illness.. only wounds.. so I can't heal my fever.."

"You're too weak right now to be using your power anyway Yunho. Rest for now." says Seonghwa as he stood beside San near the bed.

"Are you guys angry with me..?" says Yunho, making everyone tilt their head.

"No. Why?" says Seonghwa and Yunho shrug a little, "You guys didn't say anything after I said I'm half werewolf.. I will leave if you guys want me to.."

"Oh, I'm sorry Yunho. We didn't mean to. Really. We're only surprised, that's all." says Seonghwa as he gently runs his hand on Yunho's hair, making Yunho close his eyes and hum a little, making everyone in the room smile.

"Go to sleep Yunho ah, you need to rest." says Mingi as he tuck Yunho in with the blanket until the blanket reaches his chin. Yunho hums and after a few minutes, the other 3 vampires can hear Yunho's steady breathing indicating that he had fallen asleep.

"Well, I guess we found our hybrid then." says San.

"What should we do hyung?" says Mingi as he still has his hand running through Yunho's locks while watching him sleeping.

"Keep him here of course. I think he's fine being here seeing how attached he is with you and vice versa." says Seonghwa, eyeing Mingi and Yunho making Mingi tilt his head in confusion.

"What do you mean, hyung?"

"Really Min? Everyone can see how protective you are with him. He might be your mate after all seeing you never did all of this behaviour before." says San and Seonghwa nods agreeing.

"Uhm.." says Mingi as he still can't really believe their words making Seonghwa huff and flick his forehead.

"Your eyes change colours every time someone tries to get close to him or touch him. You never left his side since we found him and he only ever responded to you. I'm 80% sure that you guys are mates right now."

"What about the other 20%?" asked Mingi stubbornly.

"Well that is for you and Yunho to solve." says Seonghwa and Mingi huff.

"Fine. Maybe I am his mate. Maybe I do want to be his mate. We'll see how it turns out after he is well enough." says Mingi.

"Good." says San as he disperses to who knows where, maybe to find his mate and cuddles.

"I'll go tell Eden about this, and bring a nurse from the Mutual Pack, I'm not familiar with wolf health so it's better for them to look over him. As far as I know, his vampire side is getting better, you only need to feed him blood every 3 hours so he can regain his energy. We have to wait for the nurse to tell us about his wolf well being." says Seonghwa and he left the room after receiving a nod from Mingi.

\--

"His fever is high but he will be fine if he rests well, and uhm did he say something about suppressant or pills to any of you guys?" the nurse asked looking at Mingi and Seonghwa.

"No, I don't think so." says Mingi and the nurse nod his head.

"Well, I guess I have to ask him after he wakes up then. Let me know if he wakes up and for now, just let him rest and maybe some food later if he wants it. Blood is fine too I guess. Whatever he prefers." says the nurse and he walks out of the room after confirming it with Seonghwa.

"Hyung?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Yunho is an omega? As far as I know, only omegas need the suppressant or pills."

"Maybe, if not, why did the nurse ask the question. That's good Mingi ah, you can have little hybrids in the future."

"Shut up hyung. We're not official yet you know." says Mingi as he blush a little imagining his little hybrids in the future.

Seonghwa chuckles, "Sorry, I'm going to find my baby. If he wakes up, tell me." and walks out of the room leaving Mingi alone with the sleeping hybrid.

After letting Yunho sleep for 3 hours, Mingi gently aroused from where he was sitting in a chair close to Yunho's bed and went out of the room to retrieve a glass of blood for Yunho.

Mingi put the glass on the drawer next to the bed and sat on the bed near Yunho's waist, gently shaking the hybrid's shoulder to wake him up. After a few shaking, Yunho finally opens his eyes slowly and looks over to Mingi with a pout making Mingi a little bit flustered seeing how adorable Yunho is right now.

"Why did you wake me up..?" asked Yunho with a croak and sleepy voice.

"I'm sorry, but you need to drink more blood. You can sleep after you finish the blood."

"I'm not hungry.."

"I know bub, but you need this for you to be well again." says Mingi absentmindedly giving Yunho a pet name.

Yunho blush but stay silent and nod his head. Mingi then gently hauls Yunho up and helps him drink the blood from the glass. After finishing it, instead of lying down on the bed, Yunho lay his head on Mingi's shoulder and scoot closer.

"Yunho? I'm not the pillow, you will have back and neck pain if you sleep like this."

"But you're warm and I'm cold.. You feel so good and warm.."

"I'm warm? Are you sure?" says Mingi as he felt himself smiling. If a vampire is warm with another vampire, it's another sign that they are mates.

Yunho nods, cuddling closer, mumbling, "Why did you ask?"

Mingi strokes Yunho's hair, "Do you realize that we're mates Yunho ah?"

Yunho opened his eyes. Mates? He has a mate? Yunho looked over to Mingi searching his eyes for the truth.

"Mates? We are? How do you know?"

"Only mates can provide warmth for their partner for vampires. Not to mention that you only respond to me when you're in a panic state, and they said that my eyes change colours whenever I feel the need to protect you from harm."

Yunho blinks at the information. He didn't realize it but he knows how Mingi calms him down. He searches for his inner wolf and his wolf gladly purrs when he looks over to Mingi.

"Well, my wolf seems to like you."

"I'm glad then because if you are fine with this, I won't ever let you go Yunho ah."

Yunho blush and smiles making Mingi smile and kiss his forehead.

"Come on, you still need to rest. This mate thingy can wait until you're better." says Mingi as he tries to push Yunho down so he can sleep again. Yunho whines and clutch at Mingi's shirt.

"L-lay down with me? Please? The blankets still make me cold.." says Yunho giving Mingi a pout with his puppy eyes.

"Alright alright." says Mingi as he can't really deny Yunho with that kicked puppy face so he lay down next to Yunho and Yunho absentmindedly lay his head on MIngi's chest and wrap his arm around Mingi's waist.

Mingi smiles softly at how clingy Yunho is right now before he takes the blanket and puts it on Yunho until it reaches his neck. If Mingi hears Yunho purrs, he doesn't say anything about it as he kisses Yunho's head instead and closes his eyes.

\--

"Someone wake them up please."

"Why don't you do it yourself hyung?"

"I can't. They look so cute."

"Me and Jongho are cuter."

"Psh..Please, it's WooSan okay."

Mingi groans as he hears people chattering somewhere near and open his eyes slowly looking over to where he assumes the voices are.

"Shut up will ya? Yunho is sleeping. Do your bickering somewhere else." croaks Mingi in annoyance as he turns to Yunho and wraps his arms around Yunho's waist and rubs his chin on Yunho's head, closing his eyes again.

"Sorry Mingi but you and Yunho have to get up now. Eden and a few of the higher ups are downstairs." says Seonghwa apologetically making Mingi lift his head up and look at Seonghwa with wide eyes.

"What? Why are they here so early? Yunho is still sick!" Mingi hissed as he is annoyed at Eden and the other higher up vampires.  _ Can't this wait until Yunho is better? Why are they rushing things?  _ Mingi grumbles in his mind and sighs looking down at the still sleeping Yunho.

"They want to make sure Yunho is the hybrid so they can stop the other groups from searching for him and if Yunho truly is the hybrid in the premonition, they will do anything to make Yunho stay with them at the coven." says Yeosang.

"He's staying with me. Here." Mingi says as he glares at Yeosang, eyes a golden red hue.

"Ooh, you're doing it again! San was right about your eyes changing. Mingi ah, the problem is, it's not you who can decide where Yunho will be staying. It's them. We're just their underdog you know." Wooyoung says shrugging his shoulders.

"I want to stay here..." says Yunho, making everyone look over to him. He had woken up after Mingi whispered something about someone was here and had been listening quietly until he couldn't stop himself from blurting out that he wanted to stay.

"Well, maybe if you persuade them, they will comply Yunho ah. Let's go?" says Seonghwa as he push Yeosang and Wooyoung out of the room.

Mingi sighs but he does get up from the bed and helps Yunho as Yunho is still struggling to stand up. His body is still too weak. Mingi had offered to pick him up which Yunho had turned down quickly saying that it's uncomfortable for him to be seen in Mingi's arms in front of the higher ups. Mingi then helps Yunho to walk very slowly until they reach the living room downstairs.

Yunho is nervous. He can feel his heartbeat beating too fast when he sees there are about 5 people he didn't recognize in the living room. They all look very serious with no emotions making Yunho slightly recoil and move towards Mingi, bumping their shoulders.

Eden can sense how nervous Yunho is so he clears his throat and introduces himself to ease the tension in the room a bit.

"Hello Yunho, I'm Eden, please don't be too nervous, we just want to confirm your status." 

Yunho nods but he stays quiet.

"Alright.. Uhm, this is Lord Hwan, and his partner, Hyunil. They are the founder of KQ Coven. This is Ray and his partner, Shin, the founder of the Mutual Pack." continue Eden as he introduces the others and Yunho gives them a small "Hello".

Without warning, Hyunil walked up to Yunho using his enhanced walk and slit his own hand with his long nail making a long thin wound as blood trickled from it. Yunho widened his eyes and he automatically grabbed Hyunil's hand and healed the wound quickly. After healing it, Yunho looked over to Hyunil with a frown on his face, "W-why did you hurt yourself?" making Hyunil finally smile and chuckle before pinching the hybrid's cheek.

"I'm just checking, the wound will heal itself in one hour though if you didn't heal it just now."

Yunho blush and Hyunil pinch his cheeks again before he can hear a low grumble from Mingi and he looks over to him tilting his head and smirk before going back to where he was, next to Lord Hwan.

Before they can say anything, once again without warning, Ray, who had turned into his wolf form, pounce on Yunho making him fall on his back on the floor. Yunho grunted as he hit his head on the floor but he tense when Ray growled on top of him, one of his paws on Yunho's chest. " **Submit to the alpha** ." Shin says as he stands by near Yunho and watches his mate growls at Yunho.

Yunho instantly let his hands fall on the floor, and expose his neck towards Ray, whimpering. Mingi's eyes flash as he was about to yank the wolf from Yunho but was stopped by Eden who is holding him tightly. Ray lingers his snout over Yunho's exposed neck for a few seconds before he stands back and shifts into his human form.

Yunho is trembling on the floor and Mingi instantly crouches beside him after Eden had let him go after Ray had backed off earlier and helped Yunho into a sitting position. Yunho had moved from the floor to sit on top of Mingi's laps, still trembling as he wrapped his arms around Mingi's neck and burying his head there. Mingi runs his hand on Yunho's back attempting to calm his mate down.

" **State your status.** " Ray says in his alpha's voice as he walks to where Yunho and Mingi is with his mate tailing along. Yunho who is still whimpering and burying his head in Mingi's neck, slowly lifts up his head but his eyes stay downcast as he mumble, "O-omega". Ray and Shin nod their heads and look over to where Lord Hwan and Hyunil is and nod their heads and smile.

Lord Hwan then walks over to where Yunho is, and says softly, "I'm sorry if our way of confirming is a bit harsh Yunho. It looks like you are the hybrid that we've been looking for for a few months now."

"W-why are you guys looking for m-me?" says Yunho and Hyunil comes over and crouches down so he can be the same level as Yunho. "Because you're the one that will make a huge impact within vampires and werewolves truce in the future Yunho ah. You are our key. I assure you that we are not the bad guy. We only want the best in both but there are wolves and vampires out there who want your head as you could interfere with their evil plans."

Yunho blinks as he absorbs the information Hyunil gave him.

"Now, I need you to come with us, you have to stay there to assure your safety." says Lord Hwan as he grabs Yunho's arm without thinking, making Yunho panic thinking that they will lock him up like the alphas did at the mansion. The traumas are still fresh in his memories, making him yelp and yank his hand away from Lord Hwan's and bury his head in Mingi's neck, trembling.

Stunned, Lord Hwan tilted his head at the hybrid and Mingi. "What is the meaning of this?" Lord Hwan says as his eyes turn into a golden gray hue. Mingi's eyes also had turned into a golden red hue as he tightened his hold on Yunho.

"My lord, I'm sorry, but I found out that Yunho is my mate, I do not wish for him to be far from me. He needs me. Especially now."

"Why did he have to act like I was about to hurt him?" says Lord Hwan and Mingi somberly replies, "Because that is exactly what he had thought, my Lord. He was tortured in the alphas mansion for 2 weeks. They beat him up everyday, and used pain enhancers while slitting his chest open. I apologize for his behaviour."

Eden, Lord Hwan, Hyunil, Ray and Shin were stunned by what Mingi had said, they didn't realize how bad it was and they felt a bit guilty for doing what they did earlier.

"My lord, I think he will be fine staying here with his mate. About his safety, I think he will be fine too as these 7 vampires in this household are very powerful. We can always set the time for him to come and have lessons in the coven." says Hyunil softly to his mate.

Lord Hwan sighs softly and agrees, making Mingi smile at them. Mingi then looked down to look at Yunho and he frowned when Yunho had his eyes close as his arms that were wrapped around his neck are now lay limp. "Yunho?" Mingi whispers as he shakes Yunho's shoulder gently but Yunho didn't respond. Mingi panicked and he tried once again to rouse Yunho but Yunho still won't wake up.

Seonghwa frowns, he walks up to where Mingi and Yunho are seated on the floor and crouches down, having his hand on Yunho's forehead. "Oh my.. He's fever worsened.. I think he fainted.."

"His body must've been exhausted because of the trial he had done earlier.." says Shin as worries mark his face.

"May we go now? Yunho really needs to rest without anyone disturbing him until he is fully well again." Mingi says.

"You may go. Shin, have a nurse come by and check on Yunho again." says Lord Hwan as Shin nods.

Mingi quickly holds Yunho and hauls him up and uses his enhanced walk so they arrive in the room in seconds. Mingi then gently put the unconscious hybrid on the bed and he slid himself down next to Yunho, grabbed the blanket and put it on the both of them before he pulled Yunho closer and closed his eyes, sighing softly.

"Rest well Yunho."

  
  



	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a filler, before... ehm.. you'll see..

Yunho awoke with a gentle hand running through his hair and a massive headache but the gentle hand helped soothe his headache a little. He tilt his head and saw Mingi is watching him fondly making him blush but he didn't move nor hide his face. Mingi smiled, "Good morning, how are you feeling Yunho?"

Yunho pouts and mumbles, "My head hurts.. What happened? I remember being in the living room.. But everything is blurry from then on..". Mingi then gently hauls Yunho up into a sitting position and puts a few pillows behind Yunho and Yunho lets Mingi do everything and sit comfortably.

"Well, what do you really remember?" ask Mingi as he stands up, going towards a table near the window and picking up a tray bringing it to the bed. Yunho tilts his head as he sees the tray as he speaks, "Uhm.. the trial.. I healed Lord's mate.. The alpha asked for my status.. about me being the hybrid they were looking for.. and then.. Lord Hwan said something about staying with them and took my hand... I don't remember anything afterwards.."

Mingi nods his head as he carefully puts the tray near the bedside table and picks up a spoon and a bowl of porridge before sitting next to Yunho on the bed. "So you remember most of it then. You fainted and only then they knew about how you were treated at the alphas mansion and about us being mates so Lord Hwan let you stay here with me but you will need to go to the coven for lessons sometimes. The nurse from the pack also came by last night and gave me medicines for your fever and told me to feed you first with food before giving you the medicine." says Mingi as he holds up the bowl a little bit higher showing it to Yunho.

Yunho nods and tilts his head asking, "Lessons? What lessons?" and opened his mouth when Mingi scooped the porridge and brought to his lips. "I'm not sure, maybe on how you control your power and such. Do you know how to fight Yunho?" Mingi says as he keeps on feeding the hybrid and loving the way his cheeks are full with food and he has to stop himself from pinching the said cheeks.

Yunho shakes his head while chewing and swallowing the porridge before saying, "No.. I hate fighting.. I will usually turn around and avoid any fighting.. It's not like my power can help me fight.. My wolf is not a fighter too.." Mingi nods, saying "Well the least you can do now is learn how to protect yourself. A lot of bad vampires or werewolves are looking for you now so you need to at least know how to defend yourself, in case I can't save you in time. At least you can fight them until I come and save you."

Yunho nods and Mingi feeds him in a comfortable silence before San decides to appear in the middle of the room making Yunho jump and choke on his porridge. Mingi panics as Yunho coughs while having his hand on his chest, face red and Mingi puts the bowl down on the tray and runs his hand on Yunho's back while glaring at San who looks at them sheepishly.

"San! Mind using the door after this?! Yunho is still not used to you teleporting!"

San scratched his neck, "Sorry.. I forgot.."

Yunho takes a few deep breaths after his coughing fit stops and Mingi is quick to give him a glass of water and help him drink it. After he drinks the water, he looks over to San timidly and slowly scoots himself close to Mingi until their thighs touch together.

San saw this and he pouts before wailing loudly, "Aw he's still afraid of me!"

Mingi rolls his eyes as he takes Yunho's hand and puts it on his lap rubbing his thumb soothingly and speaks, "Who told you to scare him yesterday. It's your fault. Now why are you here? Don't tell me someone is here to see Yunho again? He's still sick!"

"No no, we're going out for a hunt. Joongie hyung told me to ask you if you want to come along if Yunho is still sleeping."

"I won't go even if he's still sleeping. I don't want to go today. You guys will be fine right?"

San nods and looks over to Yunho smiling sweetly, "Hello Yunho, I'm sorry if I scare you yesterday. I promise I'm nice! Wooyoung scolded me last night so I promise I won't do it again."

Yunho nods his head slowly and gives San a little "Hello" and a small smile making San beams up and waves at both of them before disappearing. Mingi then shakes his head and looks over to Yunho, "I hate to say this but San really is a sweet one, he can be a handful sometimes though Wooyoung will control him when he's like that. Do you want to finish your porridge?"

Yunho smiles at how Mingi says about San but he shakes his head after hearing about the porridge, "I'm full.." Mingi nodded his head and went to take the medicine on the tray and give it to Yunho which Yunho put in his mouth and Mingi helped him drink the water. Yunho then fidgeted with the blanket that was pooling around his waist and MIngi saw this so he asked the hybrid, "Do you need anything Yunho ah?". Yunho then bit his lips before looking over to Mingi and blushing, lowering his gaze towards Mingi's stomach instead, "I.. Can I have a shower?". "Oh! Yes sure, though I sponged you while you were unconscious after we brought you here."

"W-what?" says Yunho as his eyes widen as the tip of his ears becomes red and he blushes harder. Mingi tilts his head at Yunho and seeing how red the hybrid is, Mingi softly smiles and says, "I didn't touch your private parts though, I had Seonghwa hyung help with his telekinesis."

Yunho whines as he hides his face in his hands mumbling, "S-still you saw all of m-me didn't you?" Mingi softly ruffles Yunho's hair and says, "Yes, I did. I won't recall it if you don't want me to." Yunho then lifts his head up and huffs at Mingi, "How would I know you wouldn't even if I say not to? I can't read your mind." "You have to trust me then. I won't break my promise with you. Especially with you. My mate."

Yunho blush and refuse to make eye contact with Mingi though he has a small smile on his face. "Okay then.." says Yunho softly and Mingi gives him a big smile and kisses his forehead before saying, "I'll start the water. You're going to have a bath. I don't think you can take a shower yet." Yunho nods his head giving a small smile as he speaks, "Bath is fine too, thank you Mingi."

Mingi then went to start the water and was back in the room in no time. Yunho had remembered something so he spoke again as Mingi opened the closet and brought out a few of his clothes for Yunho to wear it. "Mingi? Can I go home?" says Yunho absent-mindedly as he contemplates whether to take all of his stuff or a few and suddenly Mingi's face is in his view as Mingi sit on the bed and holds his hand.

"Home? You don't want to stay here with me? And I don't think the coven will let you go though.."

Yunho blinks as he recalls what he said earlier and shakes his head after he realizes how wrong it sounds, "Oh! I meant for a while? So I can take my stuff? And told the owner that I'm moving out I guess? If it's not too much trouble, I kind of want you to come with me..? I don't really want to be alone for now.."

Mingi gives Yunho a relief smile and nods his head, "I'll come, but can we go when you're better? I don't want you to relapse again." Yunho nods. "I think the bath is ready, do you want me to carry you there or you want to try walking there?" Yunho pouts as he scans his body and finds out his energy is still barely there so he shyly asks Mingi, "Can you carry me..? My energy is barely there.. I don't think I can walk.."

Mingi nods. He open his arms wide and Yunho wrap his arm around his neck before Mingi put his arm under Yunho's legs and back hauling him gently and speed walk to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, Mingi put Yunho down on the counter as he check the bath temperature and after he deemed the temperature is good enough for Yunho, he turns around and tilt his head at the hybrid.

"Do you need help with your clothes?"

Yunho blushes as he shakes his head, "N-no. I think I can handle myself for now.."

Mingi frowns, he is fine leaving the hybrid if he's healthy but right now he's not so every little thing will worry him. "I don't want you to slip or something Yunho ah.. You don't have to be shy with me, we're mates anyway."

"I can't help it.. If you don't want to leave can you please close your eyes? Please..?" says Yunho as he pouts and his eyes wide like a kicked puppy and Mingi can't deny that so he huff softly and closes his eyes. Once Yunho made sure Mingi really did close his eyes, he got off from the counter carefully and quickly undressed himself. Yunho tried to walk a few steps and he nearly fell down but Mingi had caught him when he sensed his hybrid was about to fall. Yunho, thinking that Mingi had opened his eyes, yelped and looked over to Mingi only to see Mingi caught him while his eyes were closed.

"My eyes are close. I promise. Let me hold you until you are safe in the tub please?" says Mingi still with his eyes close and Yunho giggle a little as Mingi looks cute right now as he speak, "Alright, but don't open your eyes until I say so." and Mingi nods his head cutely before helping Yunho get into the tub.

"You can open your eyes now," says Yunho softly after he sits in the tub and Mingi opens his eyes as he asks the hybrid, "Is the temperature alright?". "It's perfect. Thank you." "Do you want me to leave you for a while? You can call me when you're finished." says Mingi and Yunho tilt his head for a while thinking and finally nods his head. Mingi gives Yunho a small smile and walks out of the bathroom.

Yunho sighs as he lay in the tub. It's been so long for him to feel this relax. Even before he was kidnapped, he was so busy with classes and exams. Yunho opened his eyes at the thought of his university. 

**_What will happen now? I've been gone for almost 3 weeks.. Should I just withdraw from the Uni.. It's not like I have any friends there.. But how did they know I can heal people? I never use my power in public.. The only time that I used was when someone in public was an injured homeless guy...a few weeks before I was kidnapped.. It can't be because of that right..? I don't know anymore.._ **

Yunho sighs and closes his eyes and with how warm the water is and how relaxed he had become, he fell asleep without realizing. His body slumped down slowly as the water now reached his chin.

_ Break his bone! Maybe that will teach him to obey us! _

_ You are nothing but a tool vampire! _

_ Do you want blood? None for you until you heal my goons! _

_ You will never get away from me! _

_ I will make sure to keep you forever! Hahahahahah! _

Yunho startled awake and start to thrash around thinking that he is being tortured again by the alphas as his face is now submerged in the tub thinking that the alphas are trying to drown him. Mingi who was in the bedroom had speed walk to the bathroom after hearing Yunho gasp and was met with the hybrid thrashing in the tub. Mingi quickly lift the hybrid out of the bathtub and put him down on the floor as the hybrid coughs out water and whimpering pushing Mingi's arms away thinking it was the alpha's hands.

"Yunho, it's me. It's Mingi." says Mingi as he looks worriedly at the coughing hybrid not touching him, afraid Yunho will panic more. Yunho stuttered, "M-mingi?" and Mingi quickly holds the hybrid close as he runs his hand on the hybrid's back, sighing softly "I think you have to bear with me being near you all the time Yunho ah.. For a while.." Yunho coughs and takes a few deep breath and murmured, "I'm s-sorry.. I fell asleep.. N-nightmare.. I thought they were torturing me again.."

"It's alright. You had a traumatic event. It will be a while until you're fine." says Mingi softly threading his fingers across Yunho's wet hair. Yunho hummed as he lay his head on Mingi's shoulder and shivers as he felt cold now after being wet and out of the warm water.

Mingi saw this and said, "Come on, let's dry you up. You're half wolf so your tolerance with temperature is weaker than a normal vampire unless you shift. I don't want you to catch a cold too." Yunho blush as he realizes how naked he is right now and is currently on top of Mingi's lap. Yunho tries to hide his private parts as he slowly gets off from Mingi's lap blushing all the way while his gaze is painted to the floor instead making Mingi chuckle a bit seeing how embarrassed Yunho is.

Mingi gets up and fetches the towel giving it to Yunho who quickly wraps the towel all over himself while still blushing hard but he lets Mingi pick him up and walk to the bedroom and put Yunho on the bed. Mingi gives Yunho the clothes that he had picked earlier for him to wear and turns around giving Yunho some space to change.

\--

"I'm going to kill all those vampires! How dare they kill my goons and take my healer!"

"Look, you're very lucky that we found you though half alive. I wonder why they didn't kill you too."

"They said it was a warning. To not do this. Ya think I will listen to them? All those goons I recruited for months! And that vampire! He is almost under my full control but they had to come and rescue him! I'm going to get him back! I'm going to recruit more alphas and I'm going to be their nightmare!"

"I think the vampires that came before might be from KQ, you know, the coven that had a truce with the werewolves somewhere in South Korea."

"What a joke. Those werewolves are traitors! I'll kill them if I find them! This is why I want to recruit more alphas! Those vampires and traitors should know who should rule all of them! Us! We are greater and better than those vampires!"

"I agree with you on that one. Alphas should be number 1 in this world. We are born to lead and rule."

"Say, you were the one that told me about that vamp. I need him back. Do you think you can try and find him again?"

"Well, he was the one who healed me. I guess I can try to search for him again. I found out that those vampires and traitors are searching for a hybrid. It seems that the hybrid could be the key for them to finally end the so-called war between vampires and werewolves."

"So? Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm telling you this because, what if we found the hybrid first and corrupted him so he would be on our side rather than their side. I heard that this hybrid is very powerful. It's our win if the hybrid is ours."

"Then get me the hybrid. How can we find him? I still want my healer though."

"I'll go and find some information in Korea then. You just have to recruit more alphas while I'm away."

"Deal"

\--

It's been a week after the trial and Yunho is healthy again. No more fever and both the vampires and werewolves deemed that Yunho is healthy for both sides. Only the traumas and nightmares lingers but Mingi is there to help him get through with each nightmares and bad memories. Yunho also was introduced properly to the other vampires in the house and the others are quick to adore the hybrid.

"Uhm, Mingi? Can we go to my house tomorrow?" says Yunho as he munches on a sandwich Seonghwa had tried making and wanted Yunho to eat it. After they know for sure that Yunho is a hybrid, Seonghwa had been searching and even using Youtube on learning how to cook for Yunho to eat sometimes even though Yunho had assured them that he can live on only blood, only need to eat food once or twice a month. Seonghwa had turned into a full mother mode when Yunho said that he only eats once a month after he entered University making Seonghwa tutt at him and told him that he's going to eat a lot more than that living with them. "You are still a growing boy!" is what Seonghwa had told Yunho and Yunho can only nod and smile.

"Can I come? As a bodyguard." says Jongho and Mingi glared at him but his mouth had turned into a pout, "I'm strong too you know! What do you mean as a bodyguard??". Yunho giggles when he sees the adorable pout on Mingi's face while Jongho smugly tilts his chin up, "I'm the strongest here. I meant that if anything happens, you can grab Yunho and run so Yunho won't get hurt while I kick whoever asses that I need to kick at the time."

"You can come too hyung if you want to. I only want to take my stuffs and tell the owner that I'm moving out." Yunho says to Jongho and Jongho huff hearing the word 'hyung'. "How many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to call me hyung Yunho ah? Everyone except Hongjoong hyung and Seonghwa hyung told you not to call them hyung as we're practically the same age in human years."

Yunho pouts. It's awkward for him to not call them hyung when they are literally 100 years older than him but they had insisted that they are the same age as him in human years and Jongho is actually a year younger than him in terms of human years. "I'm still not used to it.. I'm sorry.." says Yunho as he munches on his sandwich with a pout making Jongho huff and ruffles Yunho's hair. "Maybe after you turn 500 then you can finally stop calling me and the others as hyung." says Jongho playfully earning a giggle from Yunho.

"How's the sandwich Yunho ah? Is anything amiss?" says Seonghwa as he appeared from the kitchen with a glass of blood in his hand. "It's delicious Seonghwa hyung." says Yunho, giving a bright smile to Seonghwa and the 3 vampires look at him in awe. Yunho blinks and he blush when he realizes what he had done and lowered his gaze to the floor munching the sandwich quietly.

"Pup? What is your favourite food? I want to try cooking it." says Seonghwa as he goes closer to where Yunho is seated on the couch and ruffles his hair.

"I never saw you smile that bright! I wanna see it again!" says Jongho as he went closer to Yunho and lowered his head so he could see Yunho properly making the hybrid blush harder.

Mingi flick Jongho's forehead earning a yelp from the younger as he pull himself away a little from Yunho. "Don't smother him like that Jongho ah. It's only been what? A week and a half? Give Yunho some time will you?" says Mingi as he look over to Yunho who still is glaring at the floor while nibbling on the sandwich and Mingi tilt Yunho's chin with his hand making Yunho had to look up at him. "I'm jealous." says Mingi with a pout and Yunho tilt his head in question, "Because you smile that bright and I have to share it with Seonghwa hyung and Jongho and I can't brag at the others for seeing it first."

Yunho blinks.

Mingi blinks.

After a few seconds of staring contest, Yunho bursts into a laugh and he covers his mouth with his left hand as he is holding the sandwich in his right, his eyes scrunch close cutely as he laughs.

"Damn it. Mingi hyung won for this one." pouts Jongho as Mingi smirk at him smugly while Seonghwa is still watching the laughing hybrid fondly.

"Seonghwa hyung? I pretty much eat everything that's edible." says Yunho smiling brightly after he's done laughing and Seonghwa pouts at the answer. "I don't want that answer. Give me a solid one." Yunho tilt his head thinking and after a few seconds, he beams up, "I miss eating Kimchi Jjigae." Seonghwa is quick to pull up his phone and start to search for the ingredients and how-to, "Kimchi Jjigae it is then. Finish your sandwich pup. I'm going to go see if we have the ingredients." says Seonghwa as he speed walk to the kitchen.

Yunho widened his eyes and he quickly said, "You don't have to cook it today, hyung! No need to rush!" but was met with silence so he looked up to Mingi with a huff and a pout. Mingi can't help it so he bends down and kisses the pouty lips as Jongho shrieks next to them.

"Oh my Apple! HYUNGS! MINGI HYUNG FINALLY DOING THE THINGS THAT HE WON'T LET US DO IN FRONT OF HIM WITH YUNHO RIGHT NOW!" shout Jongho as Mingi went to grab Jongho by the neck, his face a bit red hissing at Jongho to be quiet while Yunho has become a statue. A very red faced statue.

Mingi cleared his throat as he scratched his neck looking over to the hybrid statue, "S-sorry Yunho ah. I did it without thinking."

"When did you ever think, hyung?" says Jongho and Mingi flick his forehead.

"Shut up. Yunho ah? Are you alright?" says Mingi and Yunho finally moves and looks over to Mingi, his cheeks still painted red. "I-it's fine. I'm alright." says Yunho but quickly eats his sandwich and has his eyes grounded to the floor smiling a bit.

Jongho then suddenly claps making both Yunho and Mingi look over to him with Yunho tilting his head and Mingi had quirk one of his eyebrows upwards.

"We're going to Yunho's house tomorrow right? I can't wait! It's been a while for me to stroll in the town." says Jongho and Mingi suddenly remembers to ask Yunho something.

"Yunho ah? Are you fine being under the sun? All of us are fine already with the sun but you are still considered very young for a vampire thus the sun might become a little nuisance for you."

Yunho smiles and shakes his head, "No, I'm fine with it. I guess because I'm half? I don't know but I never had a problem with it before. My classes in the university are mostly in the morning and afternoon anyway. I forgot to tell you about it. Can we go to my uni afterwards? It's better to drop out earlier."

Mingi and Jongho nod their heads. "I'm sorry that you can't continue with your studies Yunho ah.. But you can just ask Yeosang or Hongjoong hyung and they will be happy to tutor you."

"It's fine. I don't want to be there all alone after all of this anyway. I might ask them to tutor me if they will have me."

"You bet Yeosang won't ever turn you down Yunho!" says Jongho and Yunho smiles at him nodding his head and continues to finish his sandwich quietly before Seonghwa scolds him for not finishing it.

Everything is going smoothly for Yunho right now.

Because it's the calm before the storm.

  
  



	7. Chapter 6

"Contact me if anything happens. By phone or telekinetic. Please be back before dinner as I will cook something for Yunho to eat." says Seonghwa as he fusses over the hybrid making sure he is warm enough to travel as the weather is starting to get cold. Mingi and Jongho nod their head as Yunho is standing still letting Seonghwa fuss over his long jacket and Seonghwa step back after a while satisfied.

Apparently, KQ Coven and the Mutual Pack reside a little bit outside of Seoul, in a big forest and mountains but it's easy enough for them to go out to the town.

They had been walking leisurely and stumbled upon a few of the other vampires and werewolves while walking and Yunho had been uncomfortable from the start. Some of them staring at him openly with interest but some seems to give him a somewhat dissatisfied stare. Yunho had somewhat clung himself onto Mingi's side as the stare kept increasing and he had his gaze mostly to the floor to avoid all of those stares though he could feel them.

Mingi looks over to his mate as he can sense the hybrid uneasiness and when he looks over to their surroundings carefully, he gets his answer as he too can see how the vampires and werewolves are staring at Yunho. Yunho had his gaze stuck to the floor while he was clutching Mingi's sleeves tightly and biting his lips. Mingi willed his eyes to turn into golden red hue before he glared at everyone in their path warning them silently as he wrapped his arms around Yunho's shoulder keeping Yunho close to him.

The trio had walked faster than before to get rid of the onlookers and they only slowed down when they were in the town where there are more strangers than vampires and werewolves. Jongho huff and speaks softly making sure only Mingi and Yunho can hear, "Why the fuck did they stare at Yunho like that? I was getting irritated and about to hiss at them."

Mingi shrug as he still have his arm around Yunho's shoulder, "From what I heard from Hongjoong hyung, words have reached everyone that Yunho, the hybrid that the higher ups have been looking for months is living with us and a lot of them though not mostly have been in a half-half feelings about all of this."

"What do you mean half-half?" asked Jongho.

"As in half accepting and half rejecting. The rejecting part was mostly because Yunho chose to live with us rather than with them and about him being mated to me. They whined to Eden and Lord Hwan about how unfair it is for them to not be introduced to Yunho because Yunho might want to be with them rather than us. And how Yunho is better to be with them, the more powerful group than us ATEEZ because we're only like 100 years old and they are older and 'wiser'."

"Psh, I can beat them in like 5 seconds, older or not. So they are jealous because in the premonition, the group that gets the hybrid is the most powerful one and they are sulking because Yunho is with us, the youngest group in KQ huh."

"Exactly."

"Youngest group? You guys are?" asked Yunho who had been listening silently.

"Yup. So I think you need to brace yourself next week because Eden says your lessons with the coven will start. There will be a lot of vampires that will try to get you into their group instead." says Mingi as he pulls Yunho's shoulder a bit closer to him making Yunho whine a little.

"What do you mean by that? Don't scare me. Can't any of you guys come with me to the lessons? Do I have to go alone? Will I survive though? I don't even know what kind of lessons that I have to learn.." says Yunho pouting and he earns himself a kiss at the temple while Jongho smirks at Mingi because of the PDA.

Mingi acts like Jongho wasn't there and starts to answer Yunho's questions instead, "Oh I don't think Seonghwa hyung will let you go there alone, one or two of us will be with you for the lessons. Mostly they will only teach you the basics in defending yourself and maybe a bit more fighting afterwards. You will also learn how to control your power more and maybe grow your power to the next level, who knows."

"What to the next level will my power do though? All I can do is heal wounds." says Yunho tilting his head as he really doesn't think his power will grow more.

"We'll see about that." says Mingi and Jongho nods his head agreeing.

Mingi and Jongho let Yunho lead the way to his apartment while casually talking and a bit of window shopping and after riding a bus and walking for a few more blocks, they finally arrived at Yunho's apartment. Yunho went up to his apartment and unlocked the door before entering with the other two tailing behind him.

Yunho stops walking abruptly after he saw his apartment's state making Mingi and Jongho stumbled not to crash into the hybrid before they look over to where Yunho is looking.

Yunho's apartment is a mess. Everything is everywhere. Papers and books scattered everywhere in the living room while pillows are tattered and the feathers lying everywhere on the floor. His furniture also had been moved and some are upside down. Mingi quickly grabs Yunho's arm and pulls him back while Jongho uses his enhanced speed walking through every room before he stops in front of Mingi and nods his head signaling that no one is in the house.

"W-what..? H-how..? T-the door was locked!" says Yunho bewildered.

"A window is opened in one of the rooms, Yunho. I think they went it through there." says Jongho and Yunho quickly run to his bedroom and frown when his bedroom also is a mess. He quickly went over to his closet and opened it rummaging through to the end and he breathed in relief pulling out a box.

Yunho opens the box and smiles softly seeing that the only item that his parents had left is still in the box. Mingi had followed Yunho to his bedroom and watched Yunho rummage through his closet silently while he took a look at the messy bedroom. He went closer to Yunho when Yunho had pulled out a box and peek a little and saw a beautiful locket.

"It's beautiful." says Mingi as he watches Yunho trace the locket with his index finger before picking it up and showing it to Mingi. Yunho smiles and opens the locket revealing two pictures, one male and one female. Both of them wear a smile and Mingi saw Yunho had tears in his eyes. 

Curious, Mingi asked softly, "Is this..? Your parents?" and Yunho sniffles softly and nods his head, "This is the only thing I have of them..". Mingi, know not to pry as he can sense Yunho's distressed and sadness, only kiss his temple and whisper an "I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me right now. I can wait." and Yunho can't be thankful enough as he gives Mingi a small smile.

Yunho then closed the locket and wore it around his neck as he tucked it in under his sweater and went to grab a duffel bag, putting it on his bed. He huffs when he takes a look around his bedroom and sighs softly before putting his clothes that he can find, fold it and put it in the duffel bag. After getting all of his clothes that are not much to begin with, he went to his somewhat less messy table and grabbed his books and shoved it in the duffel bag.

"You don't really have much stuff do you?" says Mingi and Yunho laughs nodding his head, "Yeah.. I moved in here about a year and a half ago actually and don't really want to use my parents money so I only get what I need."

Mingi hum and Jongho peek into the bedroom, saying "Yunho? What is the colour of your fur?" making Yunho blink and tilt his head a little before answering, "Uh, white and light brown? Why hyung?" Jongho frowns at the answer as he walks into the room and shows Yunho and Mingi a patch of fur he had found in the living room. A patch of black fur.

"That.. is not my fur.." says Yunho.

"Do you have any werewolf friends?" pry Jongho and Yunho shake his head. "I don't have any friends." Mingi and Jongho widen their eyes as Yunho said that. "No friends at all? Not even at your university? Classes?" ask Jongho. "No, they don't talk to me and I don't talk to them afraid that they will know my true identity. When my parents were still alive, we lived in a village in Gwangju and we don't really talk to the people there. I went to Seoul University because of my grades and they offered me a scholarship, that's why I came here."

"SEOUL UNIVERSITY?" says Mingi and Jongho simultaneously making Yunho flinch a little bit but he nods his head at the gawking duo.

"Holy! And you're going to drop out? It's kind of a waste.." says Mingi and Yunho pouts, "Well, I don't wanna go there alone now that a lot of vamps and wolves are coming to get me. I can always study different ways." says Yunho shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay then, but then, whose fur is this?" Mingi says.

"I think it belongs to the one that messed up this house. Maybe he was searching for clues to where Yunho might be and all." says Jongho.

"But how did they know I live here.. I literally never talk to people and use my power in publi- oh.. I used it once..." says Yunho slowly.

"Who? When? Where?" Jongho asked.

"Uh, a few weeks before I was kidnapped. In an alleyway a few blocks from here. I found an injured man and it was at night and he was very badly injured so I didn't think twice and healed him right away but he was unconscious at the time though.. and I never brought him back here.."

"Maybe someone saw you. That is the only good reason for all of the events that happened to you." says Mingi as Jongho nods his head.

"I don't want to stay here any longer, Yunho, hurry and get what you need and we can go to your uni." says Jongho and Yunho nods his head as he quickly finds everything that he needs and puts it in his duffel bag.

They were out of the house after 20 minutes and Mingi had grabbed the duffel bag as Yunho pleads and whines saying that he can carry it himself but Mingi ignores him making Yunho huff and pout. After 15 minutes of Yunho trying and failing to grab his duffel bag from Mingi, Mingi kisses his pout away and Yunho gives up and lets Mingi carry it.

Yunho feels like someone is watching him.

He had looked around subtly while they were walking towards his university but found nothing out of ordinary but he did say softly so only Mingi and Jongho could hear him, "I feel like someone is watching me.."

Mingi and Jongho had subtly gotten closer to Yunho making a somewhat barrier around the hybrid while keeping their sense up and true enough, they can feel there is someone somewhere currently watching and following them. "We'll get rid of whoever that is at the Uni. I'll contact Seonghwa hyung once we reach there." says Mingi softly and they silently walk to the University that is a few blocks away.

Mingi had contacted Seonghwa while Yunho talked to his headmaster and Seonghwa had told them to stay in the campus until San come and get them. The only way for them to lose whoever is following them is by San teleporting everyone back to the house.

They stroll a bit around the campus while waiting for San to come and get them but Yunho had to go to the toilet so they all went to the toilet together not wanting to risk letting Yunho go by himself. The toilet that they had gone to is a bit secluded as the building is rarely used besides the students that have classes there and there really weren't any students there at the moment.

They were about to head out from the building when they heard a growl and before anyone can move, the wolf had pounce on Yunho's back making the hybrid fell to his knees but Jongho was quick to grab the wolf and yank him away from Yunho but not before the wolf bites Yunho's shoulder. They had let their guards down because the university only let students in and if they have guests, there must be a student with them thus, they thought that the stalker won't get the chance to come into the university.

The wolf yelp as he collided with the wall but he stand on his four again in no time and tries to bite Mingi who is trying to put pressure on Yunho's bleeding shoulder but Jongho is faster as he grab the wolf's tail and yank it back throwing him off to the ground, his eyes a full indigo hue. Yunho is in so much pain that he can't concentrate on healing the bite wounds and the bite was so close to his mating gland making him panic.

Mingi found a towel in Yunho's duffel bag that he used to put pressure on Yunho's shoulder as he can see how Yunho can't concentrate on healing himself yet making Yunho whimpered as the pressure pains him. "Breathe Yunho, breathe. I'm right here." says Mingi as he whispers sweet nothing towards the panicked hybrid.

"Who the fuck are you?! What do you want?!" yell Jongho as he once again yank the wolf away from pouncing on Yunho. The wolf growls and snarls as he tilts his snout towards Yunho and tries to get to Yunho again. Jongho huffs and he tilts his head as he realizes that the wolf is black in colour. "You're the one that broke into Yunho's house!" says Jongho and the wolf tense a bit before snarling at Jongho.

"Where the fuck is San? The blood won't stop! Yunho will faint before he can heal himself like this!" says Mingi as he begins to panic seeing Yunho getting paler by the seconds.

"Your blood hyung! Use your blood! You guys are mates! Don't you remember how the blood helps our mates?!" says Jongho as he keeps on fighting the wolf that doesn't seem to give up. It was a bit of a struggle as the wolf is big but Jongho is stronger so the wolf can't seem to get to Yunho like he wants to.

Mingi slaps himself mentally. How the fuck did he forget about that?! Mingi quickly drew his fangs out and bit open his thumb before coaxing the hybrid to suck on it. Yunho's eyes turned into a purple hue and his fangs were out as he sucked on Mingi's blood and he finally started to calm down while he could feel his energy replenish. Yunho stops sucking on Mingi's blood as his head clears up and starts to heal himself and Mingi's thumb.

Mingi then seeing that Yunho is fine, turns around, his eyes fully turning into a golden red hue as he shoots out his hands and bolts of fire rapidly come out, flying towards the wolf. The wolf yelps when the fire burns his fur and one of the bolts burns his right ear as he paws off his ears trying to stamp out the fire.

The wolf growls loudly and he was about to pounce on Mingi when he suddenly was yanked back by an invincible force. The wolf turned his head around and saw his shadow was being clamped down by someone's foot. At first no one saw anything, only when the figures started to show himself did they see it was San with his eyes in a dark red hue with a smirk on.

"Sorry I'm late. I was at the other side of the campus, luckily I heard you guys talking just now." says San as he clamped down the wolf's shadow forbidding him from moving. The wolf growled and snarled while trying to move alas to no avail but he never backed down, his head snapping trying to reach San a few times.

"It's fine hyung. What should we do with him?" says Jongho as he tilts his head towards the snarling wolf. San shrugs and walks to the trio and his eyes widen when he sees the towel full of blood in Yunho's arms. "Are you hurt??!" says San as he looks over to the hybrid from the top to the bottom. "No, I'm fine hyung." says Yunho softly.

"Your shoulder was ripped apart. What do you mean by fine?" huff Mingi and Yunho pouts, "I healed it so I'm fine now. It doesn't hurt anymore."

Mingi huffs as he looks over to the wolf. "Should we take him to the higher ups?"

"No. It's too dangerous, what if he has a pack and he will tell them where we live. It's too risky." says Jongho.

"Just leave him here then. We'll tell Eden about him and he will know what to do." says San and the other nod their head. San then grabs everyone's hand and teleports, leaving the wolf alone in the hallway.

\--

"Calm down babe" says Hongjoong as he sees Seonghwa pacing around in the living room.

"Where are they?? It's been 1 hour! Are they safe?? Is my pup safe?? Should we go there? Joong I'm goi-"

"We're back" says San happily after they appeared in the middle of the living room. Yunho is currently hugging Mingi, his head in the crook of Mingi's neck while Mingi chuckles and Jongho smirk before going over to his mate on the couch.

"Are you alrig-" Mingi says but was cut off by a loud voice.

"MY PUPPY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WHAT HAPPENED?" yelled Seonghwa as he speed walked to Mingi and Yunho.

"He's my puppy hyung! Mine!" huff Mingi as he tightened his hold on Yunho. Jongho laughs before saying, "We're fine hyungs, apart from Yunho's shoulder being ripped apart though he healed it already. Yunho is not used to teleporting yet so he's having a mental breakdown right now. San was playing with him as he teleported us a few times before we landed here."

Yunho whimpered as he scrunched his eyes close while still hugging Mingi and hiding his face in the crook of Mingi's neck. "Open your eyes Yunho ah, it's fine now." says Mingi softly as he threads his fingers onto Yunho's hair. Yunho slowly opens his eyes and blinks a few times adjusting to the lighting in the room before he pouts.

"That was fun wasn't it Yunho ah?" says San smirking and Wooyoung pinch his left ears making San yelp. "Don't bully the puppy Sani ah" Wooyoung says and San whines and caresses his ear after Wooyoung has let go of it, "I'm not! I was just letting him get used to teleporting as he might have to use it later."

"I think I'll stick with walking for now.." says Yunho, still pouting.

"Jongho said your shoulder was ripped apart. Does that towel consist of your blood?! That's a lot! How are you feeling right now pup? Let me see your shoulder!" says Seonghwa as he gently pulls Yunho's bloody sweater to look at his shoulder. Which turns out fine, not even a single scratch.

"I'm fine hyung. Really. Mingi gave me his blood so I calmed down and healed myself." says Yunho softly and Seonghwa nods his head. "Alright then. Go shower. Your dinner will be ready soon." says Seonghwa as he ruffles Yunho's hair.

Yunho nods his head and starts to walk to his shared bedroom with Mingi but is stopped as someone holds his hand. "Do you want me to help?" says Mingi innocently and Yunho blush shaking his head, "N-no. I'll be fine. I promise." says Yunho and Mingi nods and pecks his cheek before letting him go.

"What happened?" says Hongjoong after Yunho had gone from their sight from the living room.

"We went to his house, and it was a mess. Someone broke in but the main door was locked so I checked every room and noticed a window was open in the back room. I roamed around and found a patch of black fur and when I asked Yunho what colour his fur was he said white and light brown. He doesn't have any friends so he doesn't know whose fur is that and we assumed that the fur belongs to the one who broke into his house."

"We didn't stay long there, enough for Yunho to pack all of his necessity and we were out of the apartment in 15 minutes and went to his uni but along the way Yunho told us he felt like someone was watching him and we did sense someone following. We were on edge the whole time but let our guards down when we entered the university because only students can come in."

"It's our fault for letting our guards down.. We were in some kind of building that doesn't have many classes and students thus it was very quiet and the wolf came out when we were out of the toilet. He managed to pounce on Yunho and bite his shoulder before I yanked him away. He was a big wolf and stubborn. Never backed down and keep coming to attack Yunho but never get too close to him at all."

"Yunho panicked and the blood won't stop coming out of his ripped shoulder. Jongho reminded me about the blood for mates so I gave him my blood and only then he calmed down and healed himself. I burned the wolf a bit and San came right after."

"I was at the other side of the campus and only found out where they were when I heard them yelling. I stopped the wolf from moving by clamping down his shadow and teleported them back here."

The others nod their heads as they hear what had happened and Hongjoong then speaks, "Hm.. Jongho, mind going with me to tell Eden tomorrow?" "Sure hyung" says Jongho. "I think we need to be extra careful from now on, especially if Yunho is with us. We can't risk him being taken away or being hurt again. Do you think the wolf has a pack?" says Hongjoong.

"Maybe. I don't know. That's why we leave him there. It's too risky." says Jongho while San and Mingi nod, agreeing.

"Let's be more careful from now on." says Hongjoong and everyone nods their heads.

"Yunho? Why did you panic so much when the wolf bites your shoulder? I think there is something other than pain and you're not telling me." says Mingi softly as he is sitting on their bed that night watching Yunho pulling out his clothes and items from the duffel bag.

Yunho stops doing whatever he's doing and bit his lips. He looks over to Mingi and slowly walks towards him and sits on the bed facing Mingi. Yunho traces his fingers on his mating gland near his neck before he blush and looks over to Mingi shyly. "H-he bites near my mating gland.. I panicked thinking that he had forced me into being his mate.. If he did then I can't do anything except obeying him for the rest of my life.."

Mingi widened his eyes and he put a hand on Yunho's shoulder, "He didn't right??". Yunho giggles a bit seeing how frantic Mingi is and shakes his head, "No he didn't but someone might try again if they knew I'm half wolf. I think if the wolf knew that I'm half wolf, he would've bite my mating gland from the start.." Mingi nods his head and he subconsciously traces his thumb onto the mating gland making Yunho shiver.

Mingi realizes how Yunho shivers when he traces his thumb on the mating gland so he did it for a few times and earn himself a blushing hybrid biting his lips to stop himself from making a sound as he closes his eyes. "If I bite your mating gland, does that mean I'm yours thoroughly? What will happen afterwards?" Mingi asked softly.

Yunho had to stop and pull Mingi's hand from his mating gland so he can speak without stuttering, "Yes, you will be my mate thoroughly. Uhm.. I'm not sure but my mom said that once bonded, no one can mate with us again unless the bond is broken because one of them died. Uh, and we can speak with each other through our link I guess. I don't remember if my mom and dad can though but they did sometimes have those several expressions but no one was speaking and they will suddenly huff or laugh afterwards. I can with my mom but not with my dad.."

Mingi hum and he pulls Yunho closer until he is seated on his lap, "Do your wolf want me to be his mate?" Mingi asks and Yunho tilts his head searching for his wolf. His wolf purrs happily so Yunho smiles and nods his head. "May I? I don't want you bonded with anyone else as your vampire self is my mate. I don't share." says Mingi and he pouts at the end of the sentence.

Yunho giggles and nods his head but he still can't help being nervous so he takes a deep breath and tilts his head to the side giving Mingi a full excess towards his mating gland. Mingi draws his fangs out and slowly nibs on Yunho's shoulder making the hybrid moan and Yunho clamps his mouth shut and blushing hard but he doesn't move.

Mingi smirks while nibbling Yunho's shoulder before he licks Yunho's mating gland and bites down on it, drawing blood along the way. Yunho and Mingi both felt the electricity coursing through their bodies and they saw whites in their visions. Both of them had their eyes turned into a full golden red hue and purple hue before it changes into their normal colour after a few seconds.

Mingi keeps on sucking his mate's blood and Yunho is moaning quietly while clutching Mingi's shirt. Mingi stops sucking on Yunho as he licks the wound, stopping it from bleeding further and pulls himself back, licking his lips clean. Yunho panted a little as he was still feeling the euphoria but he hums happily when Mingi kisses his lips, his arms wrap around Mingi's neck pulling him closer. Mingi breaks their kiss as he pulls back and leans towards Yunho, forehead to forehead.

_ Can you hear me baby? _ Mingi said testing their link and Yunho smiled widely,  _ Yes, I can hear you _ says Yunho and Mingi smile before kissing Yunho's forehead and pressing their forehead together again.

_ Mine _ .

Yunho giggles.

_ Yours. _

  
  



	8. Chapter 7

Fortunately, there are no more encountering rogue wolves after that. Eden and the higher ups have been updated by the incident and they already had a team going on to investigate it.

It's been a week after the incident, Yunho mostly stays in the house only going out when they pleads with him to, mostly Mingi doing the pleads as he wants to buy clothes for his mate as he can see how few Yunho's clothes are. Yunho had declined saying that he does actually have money as his parents had inherited every penny to him, it's just that he is reluctant to use them as it is the only few things that his parents had left for him.

Mingi had pouted for almost 4 hours and by the 5th, Yunho gave up and let his mate take him out for clothes shopping, using Mingi's money as he wanted to buy it for Yunho. Hongjoong and Seonghwa had gone out with them as a bodyguard. They had fun choosing a lot of clothes for Yunho and by the time they are home, Yunho's clothes can fit almost 3 doors of Mingi's large 6 doors closet.

It's the day for Yunho's first lesson and he is very anxious. He never liked fighting but by how the others had told him, he has to learn how to fight so he can defend himself. He bounced his legs while sitting on the couch in the living room waiting for Yeosang and Seonghwa while Mingi was already seated beside him on the couch. Eden had asked for Yeosang, Seonghwa and Mingi to accompany Yunho's first lesson as Yeosang's power can help if something happen to any of the trainers or Yunho, Yeosang can just put them in his dimensional world while Seonghwa can put a stop to whatever might harm Yunho with his power and Mingi is there for emotional support.

Thankfully, Yunho's first lesson went without a hitch. He even got praised by Eden on how quickly he learned all the defensive moves. Yunho had been going to lessons since then with members taking turns to accompany him.

It's already 2 months, and Yunho is surprised himself on how well he can fight and defend himself in that short period of time. He also had been going to lessons for werewolves where he will fight in his wolf form. There are times where he had come home with bruises and scratches that make Mingi and Seonghwa panic but Yunho assured them that he can heal them when he have his energy back that night.

After the 3rd month, Eden suddenly comes to their house and calls all of them to the living room. Eden clears his throat once everyone is in the living room and starts speaking. "Alright, after we have seen how a fast learner Yunho is these past 3 months, it is time for him to confront real enemies. We-"

"WHAT?'

"NO!"

"I don't think that's a good idea.." says Hongjoong as Seonghwa and Mingi shouted at Eden.

"Are you fucking kidding me? It's a NO Eden! How could you make Yunho go fight the real enemies by himself??" says Mingi as he holds Yunho like a child while Yunho just stands there gawking at Eden.

Eden sighs.

"I never said he is going alone. You guys cut me off. Hear me out until I finish talking will you? Brats!" Eden huff.

Seonghwa and Mingi sheepishly scratch their neck while Yunho exhales a relieved breath. He really doesn't think he can go fight real enemies all by himself, he might turn into his cowardice self and run instead.

"We have a mission for you 8, it looks like there are vampires that have gone rampage killing people in this small village in Gwangju. So we need you 8 to warn them but if they don't want to compromise then kill them. They are a group of 12 but I think it will be no problem for you boys to handle them. You boys will depart tomorrow afternoon so make sure to have everything you need by tomorrow morning."

**_12..? It can't be them right..?_ **

The others had nodded their heads and Eden had made his way out of their house but Yunho is staring at the floor, biting his lips. Mingi had seen how distracted Yunho is once Eden says 'Gwangju' so he went to his mate and thread his fingers onto Yunho's hair softly bringing him back from wherever he is at the moment.

_ Baby? Are you alright? says Mingi with their link. _

_ Yunho tilts his head up and gives Mingi a small smile, I'm fine. Nervous I guess.. This is my first mission ever.. What if I mess it up and bring troubles for you guys..? _

_ You won't baby, but I have to warn you that there will always be trouble. We are famous for 'the group that brings trouble every time' but also 'the group that manage to clear their mission cleanly'. Don't worry though, we will always have ways to make sure the mission is cleared. _

_ I don't know if I should be relieved or worried.. _

_ I promise to protect you didn't I? You'll be fine. _ says Mingi as he chuckles.

"Can you guys speak normally?! I'm jealous! I'm jealous enough when Seonghwa hyung and Hongjoong hyung can communicate together but I'm very jealous now that you and the puppy can too! I want to speak with Wooyoung like you guys too!! No fair!!!!!" San huff as he saw the silent exchange between Mingi and Yunho a while ago.

"Well, who told you to have a mate that is not a hybrid or have telekinetic power? It's your loss." says Mingi, smirking and Yunho slaps Mingi's shoulder lightly. "Hey, don't say that. It's not like they can choose who their mates are and what power they have." says Yunho, pouting a little and yelping when San suddenly hugs him.

"This is why I love you puppy! Everyone here just loves to bully me!" says San making Yunho giggles.

"And yet you bully the puppy" Yeosang deadpan from the couch and Jongho burst out laughing next to him.

San pouts and teleports straight on Wooyoung laps who is seated on one of the couches. "Babe! Look at them bullying me!" San whines as he buries his head in the crook of Wooyoung's neck.

"You're the one that starts it first Sani ah" says Wooyoung chuckling as he hugs San but San huff and pout before getting up from Wooyoung's laps. "Hmph! I'm going to get my stuff ready." 

says San before he disappears.

Yunho blinks from where he is standing next to Mingi before he looks over to Wooyoung. "Wooyoung hyung? Is Sani hyung alright?" says Yunho as he frowns a bit, worried seeing San sulking like that. Wooyoung waved him off before getting off from the couch, "Nah, he's being a drama queen that's all. I bet he will be his giddy giddy self if I go to him right now." says Wooyoung before he makes his way to find his sulking mate.

Hongjoong then claps his hands making everyone in the room look over to him. "Alright, get your things ready and get some rest. We have a mission to do tomorrow." says Hongjoong and everyone nods their head before going to their room.

\--

Mingi silently looks over to his mate as they walk through the forest in the small village in Gwangju. They had arrived an hour ago and Mingi can't help sensing his mate's distress through their link. Mingi thought it was his own distress at first but finding that he doesn't have anything to worry about or any memory at the place, he realized it was Yunho's.

Maybe it's related to the link and as his mate for his wolf's part. I did learn that werewolves could sense their mate's feelings through their link. But why though? Yunho won't tell me yet and I don't want to push him. thought Mingi as they roam around the forest near to the village to find any clues about the rampage vampires.

Yunho had been very quiet since they set their foot in the small village but no one questioned it thinking that Yunho is only nervous for his first assignment aside for Mingi who knew something is up with his hybrid. Hongjoong and Seonghwa had exchange looks and words with Seonghwa's power as they see how Yunho seems to know this forest by how easily he dodge every tree roots along the way.

_ Do you think this is where Yunho lived Hwa ya? _

_ I don't know, probably. He's a clumsy hybrid and we all know it but see how easily he dodge those roots. Even Woyoung is having trouble with it. _

_ He never talked about his life with his parents, do you think something bad happened here? Our poor puppy. Now I think it's kind of a bad idea letting him come with us if something did happen before. _

_ Yunho didn't object though and he really wants to please the higher ups so let's just watch over him for now. I don't want my pup to relish his trauma or bad memories of this place either but we don't have a choice right now. _

_ Yeah, watch over him will you? You can get to him faster with your power. _

Always  _ baby _ .

Everyone stops abruptly when Yunho suddenly crouches down beside a tree and seems to be listening to something so they did the same.

"Oh come on! You will never find the hybrid here you know? Do you really think that he will still live here when we killed his parents and burned their house down? Are you stupid?"

"Well excuse me for trying okay? No one knew where he had gone to and since we burned his damned house, everything about him burned together. Whose idea was it to burn the damn house in the first place?!"

"Hey don't put the blame on me! I didn't know that we needed the hybrid after a few years alright?! We were only supposed to kill his parents because they are the traitor of their own breed! We were also supposed to kill the damned hybrid at the time but no one thought to look in the house before telling me to burn it and see if he was there with his parents or not!"

"At least the hybrid lives. Who knew he would be the key to end this bullshit truce between vampires and werewolves. We need to corrupt him. That's the only way for us vampires to win and we will know about werewolves from him and don't need to find a wolf to experiment on."

"Come on. I'm sure if we kill more people, the hybrid will come here and investigate or something. It's his hometown anyway."

"What if he didn't? Then what should we do? He might be at the other side of the world right now for all we know."

"Then we'll just kill all of these humans. They are not worth it anyway and would die in 20 or 30 years later anyway. We just help them to die a bit earlier."

_ Seonghwa ya, alert the others. We'll attack in 5 seconds on your count. _

_ Got it. _

_ Boys, we'll attack them in 5 seconds on my count. _

_ Ready _ ,

_ 5 _

_ 4 _

_ 3 _

_ 2 _

_ 1 _

_ Go! _

San grabs Wooyoung before teleporting in the middle of the group and Wooyoung is quick to make an earthquake and big hole that half of them fell into with a yelp of surprise. 

Hongjoong had manipulated every branch and grass near the rampage vampires into a trap and sharp metals that had made the vampires slow down as the metal would cut them if they ran too fast through it.

The vampires that had enough reflexes start to charge towards ATEEZ. 

Yeosang easily slips 3 of them into his dimensional world while Jongho had gone into using his enhanced power to the fullest that none of the vampires can see him as he's too fast and end up with a few kicks and punches without being able to retaliate.

Seonghwa had put a barrier around Yunho as he fought off a few vampires that had come towards him so the vampires can't really touch the hybrid without being electrocuted by Seonghwa's barrier while he fought off a few vampires alongside Hongjoong.

Mingi had burned every vampire that came close to him and one of the vampires had a similar power as him so they are currently burning each other but Mingi is winning as his fire is made of phoenix making the other vampire struggle to get close to him.

"What the fuck! Why are you attacking us! We're the same species! We should be friends instead!"

"I wouldn't want to be friends like you! You killed those innocent humans! What did they ever do to you guys?! None! You sick bastards!" yell Hongjoong as he once again manipulated everything around the vampires to hurt them.

"Ah.. You guys are one of those 'holy' vampires who help humans huh? Disgusting! Now we're really gonna kill all of you! You guys are outnumbered anyway!!"

"Excuse me? Outnumbered? Have you looked around you? Who's the one that writhing in pain all over the place right now? Oh I know! You guys are!" says San smirking as he plays with the vampires using his shadows, the forest is getting dark thus San's power is getting stronger making him invincible at the moment.

Wooyoung had found out there is a river near them so he willed his power and called out the water from the river and not long after, a few of the vampires were drowned in the ball of water that Wooyoung had made.

"Aro! What do we do? We can't really touch them! I tried getting into their heads but none of them works!" says Caius as he tries once again to breach Yunho's mind to manipulate him into thinking of another reality but with how Seonghwa had put barriers around Yunho and others, Caius fails to enter.

Aro grunts as he sees his army are losing, his power is not on the physical side too, he can only read their memories once he touches them but they have to stay still for him to do so. "Well try harder! I'm trying to read them for their weaknesses!" says Aro as he dismisses Caius.

"Demetri! Get me one of them so I can find out what their weaknesses are!" shouts Aro as he maneuvered himself out of the fighting rings.

"They have somewhat of a barrier around them Aro! I can't paralyze them at all! Maybe attack the one that makes these barriers first?!" shouts Demetri as he dodge a flying metal leaf towards him. 

"I found him! That one with the icy blue eyes! Get him!" Alec shouts as he sees how Seonghwa easily lifts and choke one of his members without touching him.

"Argh!" Seonghwa grunted as Demetri and Alec pushed him while he was concentrating, choking the other vampire with his telekinetic. Caius then quickly manipulates Seonghwa's reality thus Seonghwa was left there thinking he is in the right reality while Demetri seems to be aiming at Mingi.

After Seonghwa was attacked, all of the barriers disappeared thus they can get closer to the others now.

"Heidi! Where are Marcus, Felix and Corin?!" says Afton while trying to free himself from where he is stuck with his shadow seems to knot itself in a tree root.

"I don't know! They disappeared along with one of these bastards earlier! says Heidi while trying to dodge Jongho's punch.

"Mele and Ben are down! That elemental vampire drowned them earlier! I don't know when they will wake up!" says Eleazar as he kicks Yunho in the stomach making the hybrid stumble to the back but he quickly steadied himself and kicked Eleazar in the back of his knee.

"What did you do to me!? Let go!" Mingi yells as he falls to the floor, no feelings in his limbs as Demetri paralyses him so Aro can read his mind. "No use dude, now be a good boy and let my leader read your mind or I will slice your skin slowly." says Demetri.

Aro comes in front of Mingi and puts his hand on each side of Mingi's head. When Aro starts reading someone's mind, they will feel pain as the memories are like being sucked out of their head making Mingi scream.

Yunho flinches as he can feel Mingi's pain and panic but also is getting angry as they touch his mate. His eyes are now in brighter purple hue as he shouts Mingi's name while he pushes Eleazar so hard and so fast that the latter fly out and stuck to a tree with the branch pierced into his heart. He speedwalk to where Mingi is and Demetri try to stop Yunho but Yunho is faster as he is in so much rage that he only thinks of death and pain towards Demetri and something happens.

Demetri cried out as he fell on his knees seemingly in pain while his body seemed to decay slowly, his skin breaking out into open wounds that seemed to rot and within seconds, there's nothing left of Demetri, only his clothes and bones.

Since Demetri is dead, Yunho, still in his rage and doesn't seem to calm down yet, didn't realize what he had done to Demetri, he only thinks of getting rid of Aro as well as he is the one that hurts Mingi. Yunho turns to Aro and does the same as what he did to Demetri, thinking of death and pain towards Aro and seconds later, Aro stops reading Mingi's mind as he cries out and is on his knees, but he manages to speak looking up to Yunho even though he's in pain.

"Y-you..? Y-you're the h-hybrid! O-only your f-father has t-that p-power!" stutters Aro. Yunho hiss at him, still raging, "Yes! I'm the hybrid! You guys killed my parents! You already killed them but no way I will let you kill or hurt my mate! Die!" and Aro decayed instantly, only his clothes and bones are left on the ground. Yunho breathes heavily as he turns around slowly looking at the other 7 that had stopped fighting and standing there watching their leader decay in front of them. 

Yunho eyes only getting brighter as he looks over to each seven of the vampires that had killed his parents a few years ago. His memories as he saw his parents burn in the house but his mother won't let him get near, how he saw all 12 of them snickering at the back of his burning house making his rage increase more and he wants all of them to die.

And they did, all of them screaming in pain as their bodies decayed until there's nothing left, only clothes and bones. Yeosang had killed the other 3 while in his dimension world but he got to see what Yunho did to the other 7 and the other members don't quite know what to do in this situation.

Yunho is still breathing heavily, eyes bright purple and Mingi slowly reach him with their link first, kind of afraid to touch the hybrid for now.

_ Baby? Are you there? Yunho? _

Yunho startled as he blinked a few times and the others can see his eyes turning into his normal purple hue rather than the bright purple before changing into soft brown. Yunho looks over to the clothes and bones scattered on the forest's floor and feels his hands start shaking as he looks over to his hands, turning it over a few times, his eyes wide and tears running down his face.

Mingi then slowly touched Yunho's shoulder but he flinched away shouting, "D-don't touch me! I don't want to h-hurt you too!" so Mingi retracted his hand but he gently spoke to his mate, "Baby? Calm down. They're dead and I'm not hurt.". Yunho shakes his head, not believing what he just did as he recollects everything that happened just now. "T-they're dead because I k-killed t-them.. I k-killed them..H-how? W-what's wrong with m-me..? I-"

Yunho didn't get to finish what he was about to say as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and went limp. Mingi grabs Yunho's waist as Yunho falls while he shouts his mate's name while the others start running towards them.

"Yunho!!"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just make a cliffhanger? Oopsie xP


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the inside of Yunho's life.

"He literally killed 9 of them, Eden, and it's only because the other 3 were in Yeosang's dimension. He killed them without even touching any of them and his eyes turns into a brighter purple, like lavender." says Hongjoong.

"I heard that the leader said something about him being the hybrid, and that the power was his father's. Yunho also said that they killed his parents." says Jongho.

"Did you guys remember what triggered him to act like that?" says Eden.

"Mingi. The leader touched his head and then he started to scream. After that Yunho seems like a different person, he yanks the vampire that was fighting him and he got killed by the branches that were pierced through his heart in seconds before Yunho went to Mingi." says Wooyoung.

Eden hums and looks over to Yunho who is lying on the bed, unconscious still.

"Do any of you guys know Yunho's full name?" says Eden and everyone shrugs minus Mingi as he nods his head and says, "Jeong Yunho".

"Jeong.. A Jeong with death manipulation power.. This is getting big.." says Eden.

"What do you mean? Did you know Yunho's father then?" asked Mingi.

"Yes, we do know a Jeong with death manipulation power but it might not be Yunho's father. I can't confirm it if there is no clear evidence saying that the Jeong we knew is Yunho's."

"Will a picture suffice?" says Mingi and Eden quirk an eyebrow to him but nods his head.

Mingi then went to Yunho and gently pulled his locket underneath the shirt and opened it before showing it to Eden. Eden's eyes widen as he sees the locket and the picture before he sighs softly, a somber look on his face before he turns to look at the others.

"I have to tell the higher ups. It seems the Jeong we knew is Yunho's father. I will tell you boys the story later, after Yunho wakes up. He deserves to know some part of his father's life. Call me when he wakes up." says Eden before heading out of the house.

\--

Yunho stayed unconscious until the next morning.

Mingi had slid next to the hybrid and pulled him close last night before he himself drifted to sleep. Yunho blinks a few times adjusting to the sun-lit room and rubs his eyes with his fist. He was about to sit up but something heavy is stopping him so he looks down to his body and sees a hand is on his waist keeping him close. Yunho looks over to his side and sees Mingi's sleeping face and smiles a bit.

Yunho tried pulling Mingi's hand off of him but the latter kept tightening his hold on the hybrid and after a few unsuccessful attempts, Yunho huff and whines loudly, "Mingi.... Wake up..." but Mingi stays asleep. Yunho huff and he smirks a bit before shouting in his link.

_ MINGI WAKE UP! _

Mingi shot up from the bed and bleary looked at his surroundings. "Wha-? What happened? Yunho?" Mingi slurs and searches for his mate before he hears a laugh from the bed so he looks down and sees Yunho is curling on the bed laughing. Mingi pouts and dives on top of the hybrid making him yelp before laughing out loud and struggling to break free as Mingi tickles him.

"How. Dare. You. Now taste my utmost weapon!" says Mingi as he tickles Yunho and not stopping until the hybrid pleads and starts to wheeze. Yunho takes a few deep breaths desperately after Mingi has let him go and pouts at Mingi. "No fair! You know I'm ticklish!" says Yunho and Mingi huff, saying "Who told you to shout in our link? I thought something happened to you."

Yunho sheepishly scratches his neck, "Because I wanted to get up but you won't let me. I'm sorry.." says Yunho pouting and his eyes big like a kicked puppy. Mingi huffs and pulls Yunho's chin and kisses him on the lips before pushing back gently, "I forgive you baby. Can't stay mad with you making that sad puppy face."

Yunho smiles and hugs Mingi, burying his head in the crook of Mingi's neck. "Are you alright baby?" asked Mingi softly. "Hm? What do you mean?" says Yunho, confused. Mingi then pushes Yunho off gently so that he can take a look at his mate properly and sigh softly.

"Do you remember what happened 2 days ago?"

Yunho tilts his head while Mingi stays silent waiting for the hybrid to remember the events that happened and is getting ready to catch his mate if he's running away. After a few moments, Yunho widens his eyes and he starts shaking but fortunately he didn't run away, he lean closer to Mingi instead, burying his face in the crook of Mingi's neck and Mingi is quick to hold the hybrid closer.

"I k-killed t-them all d-didn't I? Am I a m-monster..?"

Mingi gasps and looks down to his mate and Yunho is quick to hide his face. "Look at me baby. You are not a monster." says Mingi softly but Yunho still won't show his face, he only mumbled, "B-but I k-killed t-them... and I'm n-not feeling s-sorry..."

"I've killed plenty too baby, did that make me a monster? Hm?" Mingi asked softly, finally making Yunho come out of his hiding place in the crook of Mingi's neck.

"No you're not! You're nice and loving to me! You can't be a monster!"

"That goes the same to you too baby."

Yunho falls silent and pouts and Mingi wipes Yunho's tears away gently.

"Besides, they deserved that. They killed all those innocent people for greed and power. They killed your parents. They deserved to be dead." says Mingi as his eyes flash a golden red hue before turning back to normal.

"I'm not a monster?"

"No you're not, baby."

Yunho then nods his head and Mingi can still see the guilt on Yunho's face so he attacks his hybrid in a few kisses across his face making Yunho giggles.

Mingi was about to give Yunho a proper kiss when San, once again appeared in the middle of the room.

"Woopsie." says San as he can see that Mingi was about to kiss Yunho making Mingi groans and he really have the urge to burn San's hair right now but Yunho had sense it so he stopped him by grabbing his hand and pull Mingi's face towards him. "No burning San hyung." says Yunho sternly but all Mingi sees is a little puppy trying so hard to be tough and had to hold himself not to coo at the hybrid.

"He's gonna burn me??! Meanie!!!" San says and disappears, making Mingi and Yunho look blankly at the middle of the now empty room, before he appears again with another 5.

"Babe! Mingi was going to burn me!" says San, pouting and hugging Wooyoung who laughs and pat San's head.

"Maybe I won't have the urge to burn you if you knock on the door first before coming in!" huff Mingi.

"Why? Were you going to be doing dirty things with the puppy? Ya nasty." says San and Mingi really want to burn San's hair right now. Yunho blushed but he stopped Mingi from trying to burn San again.

"W-why are you guys here?" says Yunho a little timid so he gets closer to Mingi on the bed and does not meet anyone's eyes.

"Oh no.. please don't close yourself off again like when you first came in here.. I really love your bright personality Yunho ah.." says Wooyoung as he sees how timid Yunho is being right now.

"If you're worried that we will hate you or something, you're wrong pup. We can never hate you." says Seonghwa and Yunho pouts before saying, "B-but.. I can only heal people before. Why has it suddenly changed now..? Is something wrong with me..?"

Mingi then cut his wrist with his fangs without warning, making Yunho panicked seeing blood pouring out of Mingi's wrist, "MINGI? WHY DID YOU CUT YOURSELF OPEN??" says Yunho as he frantically heals Mingi's wrist and looks at Mingi with wide eyes after he heals him.

"Who says your power changed? If it does change then how did you heal me just now?" Mingi says softly and Yunho blinks, before taking Mingi's wrist and looking at his own hands, turning it over a few times. "Then..? I don't understand." says Yunho as his shoulders slump and look at everyone helplessly.

Mingi threads his fingers through Yunho's hair and says, "Baby? Remember when I said that our powers can become stronger and all? I-" "But this is the opposite of what my power does.. It doesn't make sense does it?" "Let me finish please baby?" "Sorry.." "I think that your power is more than just healing people. I've been observing how you heal people and all and you mostly do without touching them, you only hover your palm towards the wounds. What were you thinking when you healed them?" "To save them. To close the wounds. To make them feel better." "Okay. What were you thinking when I was attacked by those vampires 2 days ago?"

".....F-for them to perish because they hurt you...F-for killing my p-parents.."

Mingi nods his head and kisses Yunho's forehead before looking over to everyone else and they all nod their heads. Mingi then turns to look at Yunho and smile, "Baby, I think you have what they call Life and Death Manipulation power. You can heal but you can also kill, you never realized it before maybe because you have such a soft heart that only wants to help people thus you only knew about your healing power."

"Your power is like the most powerful in vampires Yunho ah. There are a lot of vampires that wish they had your power instead." says Wooyoung.

"Powerful powers are mostly inherited too. You could have the same type of powers as your parents or the combination of them or the advanced version of them." says Hongjoong.

Yunho blinks and stays stiff as he absorbs all the information. He never thought of it. He always thought that his power is only to heal people but everything they said made sense to him.

"Baby? Are you with us?" Mingi asked softly as he held Yunho's hand and circled his thumb on Yunho's hand in a calming pattern. Yunho slowly turns his head to look at Mingi and after a few moments, he slowly nods his head. "Yes.. It's just.. Too much to take in.. That's all.." Mingi nods his head understanding what his mate is going through right now in his head.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door before the door opens a few seconds later and Eden walks in making everyone look over to him.

Yunho pales. He subconsciously scoots himself over until he is seated on Mingi's lap and clutching Mingi's shirt and his eyes wide staring at Eden. Mingi tilt his head, confused as to why his mate suddenly is on his lap and holding on to him like his life depends on it but he didn't push the hybrid away, he pulls him closer instead. Mingi frowns when he feels Yunho is shaking.

"A-are you t-taking me a-away?" Yunho stuttered as he tightened his grip on Mingi's shirt.

Eden stops walking and looks over to Yunho, quirking one of his eyebrows. "Why are you asking? Do you want me to take you away?"

Yunho shakes his head vigorously before shakily says, "P-please don't. I'll be good I promise!"

"Yunho, calm down. I'm not taking you away. I only want to talk to all of you. Mingi, calm your hybrid down." says Eden after he sees how frightened the hybrid is.

Mingi then pulls Yunho's head towards his neck and Yunho is quick to bury it deeper and take a deep breath while Mingi hugs him and runs his hand on Yunho's back. "It's alright baby. Calm down." Mingi says as he rocks his body a bit calming the hybrid down.

"I'm sorry pup, I'm the one who called Eden, he told me to do so after you wake up." says Seonghwa, apologetically.

"Are you going to tell us about Yunho's father now?" says Yeosang as he had been very interested in it yesterday.

Eden nods at Yeosang question and Yunho bolt up from his hiding place in Mingi's neck, eyes wide, "My father? You knew my father?"

"Yes, I mean I only knew your father is my and the higher ups's friend yesterday." says Eden.

"But before that, Yunho? Has your father ever told you about us? About KQ or the coven that is trying to give sanctuary for vampires and werewolves to live together?"

"No.. My father never told me about it but he did say that he has a few friends that are trying to make a better world for everyone and he is sad that he can't really help them and when I asked why he didn't answer.."

Eden nods and sighs softly. "Yunho, on behalf of KQ Coven and your father's friends, we're sorry." says Eden as he walks up to Yunho and has one of his knees on the ground and his right hand is on another knees bowing respectfully.

Everyone widened their eyes at that gesture. That gesture is only for noble ancient vampires. Yunho had learned it from the coven's lessons before.

"W-what are you doing!? You're older than me hyung!" Yunho panicked as Eden bowed to him making him frantically get off from Mingi and the bed and grabbing Eden's arms forcing him to stand up.

"Eden? Are you saying that Yunho's father is one of the noble ancients?" says Hongjoong and Eden nod, making everyone else in the room rush to bow the same at Yunho.

"NO! Stop! Stand up please!!! Even if my father is a noble ancient, I'm not. So please don't bow to me.." says Yunho as he frantically grabs everyone's arms forcing them to stand up.

"Still, you're his only son Yunho ah thus you're his only heir. Your father is a noble figure for us ancient vampires. He was way older than all of us in the KQ. He was also the one that suggest this sanctuary and started it but then other vampires and werewolves who opposed to it starts attacking us, so he made a decision to keep us safe and for us to continue building the sanctuary thus he had deceived the enemies to follow him and we haven't seen him since then. W-we thought he's dead and to honor him, we decided to rebuild the sanctuary here and train every one of us so we could fight the enemies." says Eden somberly.

Yunho sits down on the bed slowly as he absorbs the story that Eden had told them. The others are standing stiff as they too try to ingest all of the words that Eden had poured out. They are considered young vampires thus they don't really get to know all the ancient stories so this is new to them.

Yunho is still sitting on the bed silently and Eden slowly walks to the hybrid and puts a hand on Yunho's shoulder.

"I'm glad we found you. Yunho ah, before he disappeared with the enemies, he told us that if he can get rid of the enemies that's been following us and lived, he won't be coming back to us in fear of more enemies because the enemies have always wanted his head for his prowess but he will always wish for us to continue build the sanctuary that he had started, that he will always protect us from the distance and that if one day he couldn't protect us anymore and his family, please find his child or children and protect them at all cost and he shows us a locket and said that the locket will help us find his child or children and there will be his picture in there with his loved one. He also told us that the one that wears the locket will be his firstborn thus, his heir. Yunho ah, the locket you're wearing right now is the one that he showed us to. He made the locket himself so it's impossible to have copies of it."

"Wait Eden, I've read it in the history of the ancient world about the making of this sanctuary, Jeong... uh shit I can't remember.. Jeong... Jeong Jungwan! Yes! Jeong Jungwan was the founder! Are you saying that THE Jeong Jungwan is Yunho's father? Jeong Jungwan is practically the KING for this sanctuary!" says Yeosang and everyone gasps when Eden nods his head.

"Yes, we did decide that he would be the king in this coven and sanctuary for both vampires and werewolves but you heard the story so we couldn't. The others can't just take his place so we chose to have a Lord instead of the King because we thought that the King would always be him or his heir. We thought that he had died before he can have heirs so.. but now that his heir is here right in front of us, we now know wh-"

"No! Don't go there please Eden hyung! Don't tell me that you will suddenly put me in the chair! I'm just 21 years old! I can't lead thousands of vampires and werewolves!" says Yunho, perplexed by what Eden is trying to talk him into.

"Yunho ah, in all of my years training these vampires and werewolves, you're the only one that manages to conquer all of the techniques in just 3 months. I mean your mate and his friends here are also outstanding vampires but they could only conquer all of the techniques after 6 months. You are something else Yunho. Your father is a very powerful vampire and while I don't know about your mother, but Ray had told me that you are the most powerful Omega in the pack right now, your wolf is as strong as their top Alphas." says Eden and Yunho shake his head vigorously and tears are starting to run down his cheeks.

"I can't lead you guys! You guys are thousands years older than me and wiser! I can't.. Please don't make me.." says Yunho as he trembles and Mingi is quick to hold his mate to calm him down which Yunho let him by burying his head in Mingi's neck, sobbing quietly.

Eden sighs while the others are glaring at him, especially Mingi, Seonghwa and San. Eden held up both of his hands in the air before saying, "All right all right. We won't force him to be the King. For now. Whatever it is Yunho ah, you are our supposed King's heir so we will always look forward to it. No matter how long it is."

Yunho nods his head slowly, at least he doesn't have to be the King for now but he can feel the pressure already.

"Yunho ah? Can you maybe open up to us now? We never knew your life before you came here.." says Seonghwa and Mingi was about to glare but Yunho sensed it and stopped him before wiping his tears with the back of his hand and look over to everyone in the room and take a deep long breath and nod his head.

"I was born in Gwangju. In the small village we went 2 days ago. We rarely talk to the people in the village though and they seem fine with it too. There's not much to tell.. I grew up there with my parents and they told me about their breed and status once I can understand them. I presented as an Omega 3 years ago. My father never shows me what his power is but he sometimes disappears for a few days but my mom always told me that he's only protecting us and that he will come back. I asked what his power is but he never told me. Things went bad 2 years ago.. I got accepted to Seoul University and we rent an apartment for me to stay as the dorm would be dangerous to me or to the humans. It was the semester break and I was going back home. T-then it happened.. My house was b-burning when I g-got there and when I tried to run to the house, m-my mom.. m-my mom won't let me.. S-she forbids me to come close with our l-link.. S-she told me that b-both of them are in t-the house and t-that I s-should go b-back to Seoul as s-soon as I c-can.. I d-didn't get to t-take anything f-from the house.. O-only the locket because my father gave it to me when I was 18 and t-told me to w-wear it always.. S-she also told me that my f-father forbade me to come back t-there alone and t-they told me t-that they are sorry and they l-love me.. I n-never see t-them again a-after that d-day.." says Yunho as he starts sobbing and Mingi holds him and rubs his back while he tells them his story.

"I s-stopped wearing the l-locket after t-that and p-put it in a box and s-shove it in a s-secret compartment in m-my closet.. I o-only got to r-retrieve it b-back when I w-went there with Mingi and Jongho hyung.." says Yunho and they nod their heads.

"Well, at least the alphas didn't know about your father when you were kidnapped. That's a good thing for one." says Eden and Yunho nods his head slowly before his lips wobble and he buries his face in Mingi's neck again, his shoulders trembles greatly as he sobs.

"I m-miss t-them so m-much.."

All of them are saddened by what Yunho said. They knew what it feels like to lose your loved ones. Mingi then looked at Seonghwa silently.

_ Seonghwa hyung, I think it's enough for now. Please tell the others to let Yunho rest. I can feel how stressed he is right now. I don't want him to get sick again. _

_ I will, I was about to talk to you about it anyway.  _ says Seonghwa and Mingi gives him a small smile.

_ Everyone, please let Yunho rest for now. Mingi told me that Yunho is very stressed right now. We don't want him to fall sick again. We can continue this some other time, Eden? _

_ Yes yes. There's nothing to talk about anymore. I've already told you guys everything just now. Seonghwa, Yunho will have to go to another lesson for his newfound power but we can wait until he is ready for it. I'll be on my way. _

_ Alright. Guys, come on, let Yunho rest. San, please teleport us. _

San obeyed as he stood up while everyone minus Mingi and Yunho walked over to San and touched him and seconds later the room was now empty, left with only Mingi and Yunho on the bed.

Mingi sighs softly as he holds the still crying hybrid in his arms.

"Baby? Are you alright?" says Mingi and Yunho shake his head.

"I m-miss them.. and everything is too m-much..

"I know baby. I'm sorry about your parents. I know how it is to lose our beloved parents but I'm here Yunho ah. I'll be with you forever. I'll help you get through everything. Together."

"P-promise?"

"Promise baby. Always."

Mingi then holds Yunho closer and lets the hybrid calm down at his own pace.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know what you guys think! xoxo


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a bit short but it will be longer in the next update!

"Wait, so you're saying the vampire that I kidnapped for Albert is a hybrid? The one that everyone had been searching for?"

"Yes. It's not only that though, a few days ago, he had gone with his group for a mission and apparently he had killed 9 of the vampires within seconds. By himself."

"Shit. So he's with the KQ now huh. Urgh. Albert would have my head if he knew about this. He really want his healer back and if he knew his healer is THE hybrid, he won't let me live until I get him."

"Psh, good luck though. He's surrounded by the most powerful vampires and top Alphas you know."

"Anyway, how the fuck did you get these information?"

"Ha! There are some stupid vampires and wolves in there you know, with a bit of alcohol you can easily get whatever stories about them."

"Hm.. Well, go get some more I guess. I'm still busy with the rogues. Albert ain't gonna do anything about it, I don't know why he is the head Alpha. All he does is giving orders and drinks alcohol. Urgh"

"Good luck bro. I'll get some more information."

\--

"Come on Yunho ah, it's alright." says the trainer and Yunho shake his head vigorously. "What do you mean it's alright?! I don't want to hurt you!" says Yunho and the trainer sighs softly. They are currently on the practice field and the trainer wants Yunho to practice on his death manipulation power which Yunho opposes from the beginning.

"Yunho, you need to practice that power if you don't want to accidentally kill someone with it. You don't want to kill the wrong people do you?"

"No of course not! B-but.."

"Take a deep breath. You can do this. All you have to do is concentrate on wounding me, not killing me. Okay?"

Yunho takes a deep breath but he still doesn't want to use his deadly power on his trainer. Yunho bit his lips as he looked around the field, a lot of vampires and werewolves are there to watch Yunho practice with his newly found power and it makes the hybrid anxious and stressed. What if he accidentally kills his trainer? What if he can't control his power? What if he can't control himself and injure everyone else in the field? A lot of what ifs are playing in his head and he is starting to get a headache because of it.

It's been 2 weeks since the incident and everyone in the sanctuary now knows that Yunho is the heir to the King and had been excited to see his newly found power but the hybrid refused to use it until now.

The trainer shakes his head and sighs softly. Yunho needs to practice it so he knows how to control it but the hybrid is too soft to injure people. The trainer then made a bold decision and told the other trainers to get Mingi.

"Yunho. I really don't want to use another method for this so please use your power on me. Concentrate on wounding me. You can do this." says the trainer as he coax the hybrid to start practicing.

Yunho pouts and shakes his head, standing still on the field.

"You make me do this Yunho ah. I'm sorry." says the trainer softly as he turns around and calls out, "Bring him in." making Yunho tilt his head as he watches the door open and Mingi is walking with two other trainers into the field.

"Start" says the trainer and the other two trainers nod their heads as Mingi takes a deep breath and stays still in the middle of the field. Yunho narrows his eyes at his trainers as he finally registers what they are about to do to his mate.

"No! Don't do this please! Mingi! How could you agree to do this??!" says Yunho, perplexed as he knew they have to ask for Mingi's cooperation and will only proceed if Mingi is fine with it. "It's okay baby. I'll be fine." Mingi says but Yunho knows he is nervous as he can feel it in their link.

WIthout warning, one of the trainers let out a bolt of electricity towards Mingi making the latter cry out and fell to his knees.

"Mingi! No! Stop this! Don't hurt him!"

They are not listening to Yunho as more bolts keep hitting Mingi and Yunho can feel every pain on Mingi's body. He's starting to get angry as his eyes turn to a lavender hue before he shouts at the trainer who is letting out the lightning bolt, "Stop hitting him!" and he visualizes for him to have broken legs.

Seconds after Yunho visualizes it, the trainer falls on the ground with a cry and Yunho is running towards Mingi, his eyes still in a lavender hue. "Mingi?? Are you alright?" says Yunho as he heals his mate and Mingi nods his head as he stands up from the ground with Yunho's help. "I'm fine baby, but uh you might want to heal the trainer..?" says Mingi as he looks over to the trainer who is currently writhing in pain at the other side of the field.

Yunho gasps as his eyes turn to its normal brown and he rushes towards his trainer. "I'm so sorry!!" says Yunho as he heals the trainer immediately and the trainer finally lets out a relief breath when the pain stops.

"Okay... how 'bout some cuts for the start Yunho ah? No breaking the bones please.. It hurts so fucking much." says the trainer and Yunho huff at them. "I told you didn't I!" "Yes you did but you didn't kill me Yunho ah, that's a very good start. Now, concentrate on giving us cuts rather than breaking our bones. Okay?"

Yunho huffs and pouts but he nods his head as he knows he needs to practice his power so he didn't accidentally kill someone so they continue to practice for nearly 2 hours after that.

Yunho is exhausted. Very exhausted. He can barely walk to his room after he and Mingi arrived home from his practice a moment ago. Yunho flung himself onto the bed with a groan before he curled up on his side, he rubs his eyes as he felt the exhaustion eating him up slowly and he didn't even realize that he had closed his eyes.

"Baby? Baby wake up" says Mingi as he gently shakes Yunho's shoulder to wake him up. He had seen how exhausted the hybrids were since they arrived home and he quietly let Yunho lie on the bed as he started the water in the bath tub for the hybrid.

Yunho slowly opens his eyes and whines, "Sleepy...." making Mingi chuckle and kiss Yunho's forehead. "I know baby, you can sleep after taking a bath and eat some dinner okay?" Yunho pouts but he holds both of his hands up in the air silently wanting Mingi to pick him up so Mingi did and bring the hybrid into their bathroom and help him bathe.

The spoon that Yunho had been holding in his hand drops with a clunk onto the table and Mingi had to hold the hybrid up as he nearly slumped on his dinner on the table. Yunho jerked awake as he felt Mingi's arm holding him up over his chest and he rubs his eyes slowly with his fist before mumbling, "M'sorry... Can I sleep now..? M'tired..." making Seonghwa, Hongjoong and Mingi sigh softly. "Drink first pup, and then I'll let you sleep." says Seonghwa as he gives a glass of blood to Mingi and Mingi coax Yunho to drink it.

Mingi looks over to Yunho and the hybrid seems very sleepy and not wanting the hybrid to slip or anything, Mingi picks him up and slowly makes his way to the bedroom. Yunho is fast asleep even before Mingi can tuck him in.

\--

Another 2 weeks have gone by with a similar pattern. Yunho went to practice for almost 4 hours a day and came back to the house exhausted on his feet that Mingi had to do almost everything for the hybrid. Mingi and the others are starting to worry as Yunho never was this exhausted before and he practiced for over 5 hours everyday and can even play with San each night before. 

"Something's wrong." says Mingi as he sits on the couch in the living room after tucking Yunho in to sleep.

"I know but what is it? Everything is normal, the nurse even checks him to see if it's his wolf that's having problems but everything comes out normal." says Seonghwa as he lays his head on Hongjoong's shoulder, his brows curling together in a frown.

"He's too tired to even play with me anymore.." says San as he pouts while lying on Wooyoung's lap as Wooyoung plays with his hair.

Yeosang tilted his head as he tapped his finger on his chin, thinking. "Mingi, have you ever thought to give him some of your blood?"

"I do but Yunho refused to and when I tried to give him he's already asleep. Maybe I should put it in a glass instead after this." says Mingi and Yeosang nods his head. "You should try that. Maybe it can bring his energy back. I think I know what's wrong with him, I mean I've only read it in the book but the symptoms are the same." Yeosang says and everyone perks up at him and nods their head and told him to continue.

"You know how our power consumes some of our energy right? Well for Yunho to have a death manipulation power where he can kill people in an instant, the energy to do so is triple from the normal amount. This is why this power and the vampires that can wield it are highly regarded. If they are not careful with it, it can consume all of their energy and take a toll upon themselves. I've read that in some several cases, they can also die if they use it too much until they can no longer control it."

Silence.

"Shit." the others say at the same time.

"Moreover, Yunho can do it without touching them, so it uses more energy. I think he is the only one that can do so without touching. I've never read about someone that can do it with only thinking about the person, not even his father." says Yeosang.

"I'm going to look at some recipes that can bring some energy for him." says Seonghwa absentmindedly as he pulls his phone out of his pocket and starts googling.

Mingi is thinking of dropping his blood in blood bags and stocking it up for Yunho to drink from time to time when Jongho comes into the living room in a rush with a worried expression on his face.

"I don't like that face. What's wrong hun?" says Yeosang and Jongho shakes his head and sighs.

"Some rogue vampires and werewolves are trying to breach in our territory 2 hours ago." says Jongho and everyone shouted a "WHAT?" "HOW?" and Jongho can only shake his head. "I don't know how they know about this place and they were so close but luckily the patrols found them and chased them but several got away. The one that we captured only says that more will come and crush this hell place. The rogue vampires and the rogue werewolves were fighting with each other and that was how the patrols found them. They also told us one thing and it's the same from both breeds."

"What is it?" says Mingi with a bad feeling in his chest as he seems to know what they want.

"They told us to give them the hybrid."

"SHIT!"

"HOW!"

"THERE MUST BE TRAITORS!"

"What happened to the captured?" says Yeosang calmly.

"Dead."

Everyone nods their head only for Mingi to frown. "But, there are several that got away right?" says Mingi and Jongho nods. "Then it is still not safe for Yunho. Shit. What did Eden say about this?" says Mingi.

"We will have a meeting tomorrow morning. All of us. He says that there must be traitors among us because only that can explain these rogues coming here. Yunho never went out alone and we always took several paths before coming back here to confuse people if they were to follow us. We will know tomorrow." says Jongho and everyone nods their head.

_ Mingi..? Can you please come here? My head hurts.. and m'cold.. _

_ In a second baby. _

"Jongho? There's nothing to tell anymore right?" says Mingi and Jongho tilt his head a bit to the side but he nods.

"Okay, Yunho called me so I'm going to check up on him." says Mingi and he speed walks to his bedroom.

Mingi enters his room and sees Yunho curl up on his side on the bed with his eyes close but he has a frown on his face and Mingi can see that Yunho is slightly shivering.

"Baby? What's wrong?" says Mingi as he sits on the bed near Yunho and Yunho only push himself weakly until his head is rested on Mingi's lap. "I don't know.. M'not feeling well.." Yunho mumbled and Mingi quickly put his hand on Yunho's forehead. "I think you have a fever baby, you're very warm.."

Yunho whines. He hates getting sick because he can't heal it and he has to endure being miserable for several days. Mingi knew this so he thread his fingers along Yunho's hair to calm him down. "It's alright, we have your medicines ready if something like this happens. I'll go get it okay?" says Mingi and he was about to put Yunho's head on the pillow but the hybrid is quick to whine and grab Mingi's shirt preventing Mingi from moving.

"Stay..."

Mingi sighs softly and continues to run his hand through Yunho's hair.

_ Seonghwa hyung? Can you please get me Yunho's medicine for fever? _

_ My pup's sick?! I'm on my way! _

Seonghwa arrives seconds later with medicines and water. "Pup? Is his fever high Mingi ah?" says Seonghwa as he puts the medicines and the water on the nightstand before feeling Yunho's temperature and frowns when he feels how warm Yunho is. Vampires can't feel each other's temperature, only if they're mates but with Yunho being a hybrid, other vampires can feel his temperature but they can't warm Yunho like his mate can.

Yunho shivered visibly from Seonghwa's cold hand and Seonghwa quickly retracted his hands from the hybrid's forehead mumbling "Sorry pup." and Yunho shook his head slowly slurring out "It's fine hyung.."

"It's high but not too high like before. I hope he'll be fine after we give him the medicine. I don't know if he can go to the meeting tomorrow or not like this.." says Mingi and Yunho heard him. "What meeting?"

Seonghwa glares at Mingi and Mingi shrug.

_ What Seonghwa hyung?! He ought to know sooner or later you know. _

Seonghwa huff but he didn't say anything to Mingi.

"Some rogues trying to get in our territory a few hours ago so the higher ups want to have a meeting tomorrow to see if there are traitors among us or not. They're kinda looking for you baby.." says Mingi and Yunho blinks a few times as he registers what Mingi had told him.

"Why are they lookin' fo' me?" Yunho slurs but he had a frown on his face.

"Because they know you are the hybrid Yunho ah.." says Seonghwa and Yunho jumps up and look over to MIngi and Seonghwa before he wince and whimper, his hand on his head as he slumped forward and Mingi hold him before he can fully fell on the bed.

"H-how?"

"No one knows at the moment, that's why we're having a meeting tomorrow. But.. you're sick.. maybe you shouldn't go..." says Seonghwa and Yunho shake his head slowly. "N-no. I w-want to g-go.. I'll g-go." says Yunho. Mingi and Seonghwa can hear the determination in Yunho's voice so they can only nod their heads.

"Come on baby, if you want to go tomorrow, you have to eat your medicine first." says Mingi as he easily picks Yunho up and puts him on his lap and Seonghwa helps him feed Yunho the medicine.

"Rest well pup. You used your energy too much, this is why you're sick. I think we have to talk to your trainer about this and maybe reduce the practice hour a bit." says Seonghwa but Yunho is already falling asleep on Mingi's shoulder.

Seonghwa chuckled fondly and told Mingi to properly tuck his puppy in and went out of the room to tell the others about Yunho's condition.

Mingi then tuck Yunho in and slides in next to Yunho as Yunho absentmindedly scoot closer and place his head on Mingi's chest and wrap his arm around Mingi's waist.

Yunho fell into a deep sleep a few moments later.

  
  



	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone, sorry for the late update. I'm currently is sick right now thus the late update but i still want to update so i kinda push myself to finish this chapter. 
> 
> -next update :  
> the war is coming. be prepared.

"Baby.. I don't think you should go.." Mingi says softly to the pouting hybrid on the bed. Yunho had woken up half an hour ago with a splitting headache and Mingi had sensed it right away and he is currently coaxing his mate to stay in the house and rest. "I can tell you what happened at the meeting afterwards. Okay? You really should stay.. Your fever is still high.."

"No.... Please.. I want to go.. I want to be there.. I don't want to stay here all alone.. I'll be fine.. I promise.." says Yunho as he tries to convince Mingi that he'll be fine to attend the meeting. Yunho then tries to act like he's fine by trying to stand up from the bed and failing miserably as his legs decide to betray him and he is falling but luckily Mingi is quick to wrap his arm around Yunho's waist preventing the hybrid from falling flat on the floor.

"You can't even stand baby. Please stay and get some rest.." says Mingi as he picks Yunho up into his arms and gently lays down the hybrid on the bed. Yunho huff. He really doesn't want to miss the meeting. It'll be about him after all so he wants to be there in person no matter what.

Yunho suddenly perks up and Mingi tilts his head in question and before Mingi can ask, Yunho suddenly shifts into his wolf form. Since Yunho is a hybrid between a vampire and a wolf, he can easily shift back to back from wolf to human without having to take off his clothes. Yunho's wolf form is big but not that big that Mingi can't hold him up.

_ How 'bout this?  _ says Yunho with their link as his tail wags and Mingi blink to the puffy white and light brown wolf in front of him. Mingi rarely gets to see this side of Yunho because Yunho usually will only turn when he has to practice fighting in his wolf form.

"Uh, I think this will work. You really want to go that bad huh baby?" says Mingi, chuckling a bit when Yunho barks happily as he moves on top of Mingi's lap. Mingi scratches Yunho's chin before Yunho nuzzles himself in the crook of Mingi's neck, purring happily.

Mingi then gently picks Yunho up mindful of his tail and he walks a few steps wanting to see if Yunho will become uncomfortable of being jostled too much or not. After pacing with the hybrid in his arms for a few minutes, Mingi stops and asks Yunho, "Feeling okay baby? Comfortable? Does your head hurt when I walk?"

Yunho nuzzles his snot a few times on Mingi's neck before he lays it on Mingi's shoulder and speaks with their link.

_ I'm fine. It doesn't hurt that much. _

"Alright then but don't hesitate to tell me if you're not feeling well and need me to stop walking for a bit or something. Okay baby?"

Yunho purrs loudly that Mingi can both hear it and feel it on his chest.

_ I will. _

\--

"HOLY FUCK! I WANT TO CARRY HIM! PLEASE?!" San screamed when he saw Mingi and Yunho coming down to the living room making Yunho flinch and flatten his ears whining lowly on Mingi's shoulder.

"Quiet San. Yunho is still sick. His hearing is more sensitive when he's in this form. Uhm.. I don't think you can carry him..?" Mingi said as he eyed San's small form and looked down at Yunho.

San gape at Mingi. "Hey! I might be small but I'm strong too you know?! Lemme hold him and you'll see that I can carry him without a problem!" huffed San and before Mingi can react, San is already pulling Yunho into his arms. Yunho let San take him from Mingi's hold but Mingi can sense the awkwardness and an uneasy feeling from Yunho as the hybrid tries not to fall from San's hold or make San fall because of his big form.

San wobbles for a few steps before he laughs nervously and sets Yunho down on the floor carefully. Mingi can see Yunho exhaling a relief breath when San had put him down and had to bite his lips from laughing.

Mingi gives San the 'I told you so' look and San can only huff and pout before he sits on the floor next to Yunho and starts petting the hybrid. Yunho had lay down with his chin flat on the floor once San had put him down because of his fever and started purring when San pet him and sigh softly.

"Okay, is everyone read- aww!" Seonghwa says as he walks to the living room and finds Yunho in his wolf form on the floor getting pets from San. Yunho had put his head on San's lap, his tail wags lightly while San is petting him happily and Seonghwa can't stop himself from cooing at the sight and went to pet Yunho too.

It's not long before the others come into the living room and pet Yunho too on the floor and after a while, Mingi starts to feel a bit jealous so he clears his throat loudly. "Can we go now?" grunt Mingi. Yunho pulls his head up and looks over to Mingi in concern as he can sense that Mingi is currently somewhat upset.

_ Mingi? Are you alright? _ says Yunho with their link as he whines out loud.

"Someone is jealous." Yeosang says as he smirks at Mingi.

"Alright, come on boys. Let's go before Mingi burns our asses." says Hongjoong lightly and the other smirk and chuckles before standing up and brushing their pants, a habit gestures.

"I am not jealous." huffed Mingi as he went to Yunho and picked him up gently. Yunho then licks Mingi's cheek, stunning the vampire before he smiles widely and kisses Yunho's snout. "I'm alright baby." says Mingi to Yunho's question earlier and Yunho nods before he put his head on Mingi's shoulder.

"Alright, everyone in a circle~" San says and Mingi yelps a little when Yunho extends his claws and start to claws Mingi's shirt and shoulders.

_ S-sorry.. I'm nervous.. _

Mingi chuckles as he remembers how Yunho is not quite fond of teleporting so he runs his hand on Yunho's back, calming him down.

"It'll be alright baby." says Mingi and San smirk but he keeps quiet and when everyone is ready, San teleports everyone to the coven entrance.

They can't teleport right inside the meeting room as it is one of the rules the coven had made a few years ago.

Yunho whine pitifully as his head thumping loudly after the short journey and San scratch Yunho's head lightly saying sorry as he felt a bit guilty knowing that the hybrid is sick and the side effect of teleporting but they are about to be late so San had to teleport all of them.

Everyone starts walking except for Mingi as he stays in his place while looking down to Yunho in concern. "Do you want a minute or two?" Mingi asked.

_ No, it's alright. _

"Are you sure?"

_ Yes _ .

"Okay then." Mingi says and he starts walking following the others to the meeting room deep in the coven.

The meeting room is a big hall and there are already a few vampires and werewolves sitting and waiting for the meeting to start when ATEEZ arrives. Yunho is already used to vampires and werewolves looking and gawking at him so he just continues to lay his head on Mingi's shoulder and closes his eyes.

Only when he felt Mingi is seated on his seat did he open his eyes and slowly detached himself from Mingi and settled next to him as he shifted back to his human form.

"Baby? I thought you're gonna stay in your wolf form until the meeting's over?" Mingi asked tilting his head and Yunho pouted as he rubbed his temple in a circle motion.

"Can't. Too much noise.. I won't be able to concentrate later.." Yunho murmured as he lay his head on Mingi's shoulder.

Mingi tilted his head a bit thinking and contemplating whether to give Yunho his blood or not but once he looked over to Yunho and his pale face, Mingi held up his hand towards Yunho's face. 

Yunho hum in question as he watch Mingi's hand wiggling in front of him.

"Drink. It'll help a little with your headache." Mingi says softly and Yunho nods as he weakly pulls Mingi's index finger towards his mouth, biting it a bit using his fangs and sucking on the blood slowly.

Yunho sighs when he feels his headache diminish greatly and after a few more minutes, Yunho stops as he licks the wound to stop the bleeding and heals it.

"Better?"

Yunho nods and tilts his head up a bit from Mingi's shoulder to give the vampire a small thankful smile and Mingi kisses Yunho's forehead.

More vampires and werewolves arrive and after a moment, the higher ups enter the hall as the voices of people talking diminish until not a single sound is uttered.

"Greetings. Thank you for coming today on such short notice but I'm under the impression that everyone has heard what happened yesterday evening? Correct?" Lord Hwan speaks once everyone is paying attention to them.

All of them nod their heads and Lord Hwan continues to speak.

"There were exactly 3 groups of rogue vampires and 2 packs of rogue alphas that tried to enter this sanctuary yesterday evening with in mind to destroy this sanctuary and to kidnap our hybrid and corrupt his mind in hope that he will join them and destroy this sanctuary together."

Everyone glanced over to Yunho when Lord Hwan had mentioned him and he can't help but to squirm in his seat and cringe inwardly while he tries to be as small as he can hiding next to Mingi.

"The purpose of this meeting is, to find if there are traitors among us as we never announce to the world about our sanctuary whereabouts or our hybrid. As far as the world knows, the whereabouts of our sanctuary is still a mystery and the hybrid is still nowhere to be found. Only us who recite here knew about these so I'm giving the culprits a chance right now and come forward to confess of your fault."

Lord Hwan continues to speak and begins to increase his voice sternly by the end of it.

The already silent hall became more silent and the increasing tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. No one dares to even move before one of the older groups of vampires sneer and scoff while looking at Ateez.

"It must be someone from the youngest group my lord! As they are young and might've slipped when they venture out in the city to play." the old vampire said. The old vampire is the leader of the more older group in the coven as his members including himself, 7 vampires in total. He hated Ateez once Yunho came in the picture because he had somewhat taken a liking to the hybrid and had hoped that Yunho would be his as he never found his mate yet.

"Here we go again.." Seonghwa whispers that only Ateez can hear.

"Why do they always have to pick on us?" Jongho mumbled.

"Excuse me? We very much love this sanctuary and our hybrid that is MATED to one of our members. Why would we jeopardize it that can cause harm to what we hold dear?" Wooyoung snarls back from his seat.

"I really don't understand why we must call you older vampires except for the higher ups the 'wiser' one. I don't see any and I found the wiser one more on the younger side of these groups." Yeosang deadpan making the other young group vampires had to hold their laughter.

"We might venture out to the city to 'play' as you have said it but at least we never harm people or drink until you're drunk off of your ass that one of us younger and not the 'wiser' one had to come and pick your drunk asses back here." huffed San.

"Just because we are on the more stronger side than you are and Yunho picked us as his home and group doesn't mean that you can just throw every problems that arise in the coven or in the sanctuary were made because of us. Be the 'wiser' for once won't you?" Hongjoong continues and the old vampire is left speechless.

Actually every vampire and even the higher ups are speechless. Usually Ateez never bites back and just waves them off whenever they tease, pick on or accuse them when problems arise in the coven before so this is very new to them.

Then it happened.

Even before Lord Hwan could open his mouth to speak, the old vampire had flown towards them with his group tailing hot behind and had grip Hongjoong, Seonghwa, Wooyoung and San as they began to fight. It was more Ateez defending themselves and they didn't attack any of the older vampires as the older vampires were throwing punches at them.

They started to use their power when they can't even make one of Ateez fall on their knees. Jongho and Yeosang also join the fight circle while Yunho is getting more and more frustrated by the minute as Mingi looks confused as to help his members or stay and protect Yunho.

Yunho doesn't need this. He only wants to know about the people who had told the outsiders about this place and himself and the ways to prevent it so he can go back to his bed and rest. 

Why do they have to make such a scene? These older vampires are becoming more and more annoying to the hybrid eyes.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Lord Hwan had yelled and Ateez stopped fighting but not the older vampires. They continued as if Lord Hwan never spoke at all so Ateez had to defend themselves again.

"If you don't stop this fight. I will break your bones and won't heal it until tomorrow while I willed the bones to stay broken until tomorrow." Yunho deadpanned from his seat enough for every vampires and werewolves in the hall to hear him.

The older vampires who are fighting Ateez sure are stubborn as they only stop for 2 seconds before fighting back with them. Yunho huffed and his eyes instantly turned to a bright lavender hue and the 7 old vampires screamed their lungs out before falling to the floor writhing in pain.

"Oh. I forgot to mention that the broken bones will be a scorching hot one." Yunho says with no emotion in his face but you can see clearly how annoyed he is with them.

"Your group are a bunch of brats that only make t-trouble for this sanctuary and never respect us older ones! You should r-really consider to b-be in their g-group." the old vampires stuttered out while gritting his teeth in pain.

"What trouble? As far as I know, Lord Hwan told me himself that my group never failed any of our missions unlike yours. What problem did we bring so much 'trouble' to this sanctuary? Hm?" Yunho says as he narrows his lavender hue eyes toward the fallen vampires on the ground.

"I agree with Yeosang hyung. I don't know why you guys are the 'wiser' one. All I see is an old childish vampire that can't stop being jealous that I didn't choose your group and won't stop flirting with me whenever my mate or my members aren't around in hope that I will be your mate and be with your group instead. All of us didn't choose our mates and you should know it but you insist so hard that I 'belong' to you and please just stop this bullshit. I am mated to Song Mingi both in vampire and werewolf term. Just stop this childish fight. My members didn't even break a single sweat but look at how you guys are already drenched in your own sweats. Isn't that enough evidence who is the stronger one here?" Yunho continues and everyone is silent again because Yunho says in a very stern voice that you can't argue with.

"You flirt with my mate? You half-blood pricks! You actually dare to flirt with a pure-blooded mate?! Want to taste my phoenix fire on top of your broken bones? Huh?!" Mingi said as his eyes are already in golden red hue while he has already summoned his fire as the fire dances on his palms.

Lord Hwan clears his throat as he suddenly is standing next to Hongjoong and Mingi steps back and will his fire to disappear before huffing and wrapping his hand around Yunho's waist pulling him closer while throwing daggers with his eyes to the old vampire.

"My prince? Will you heal them so we can continue this?" Lord Hwan said with a bit of amused voice in his words.

Yunho rolled his eyes, pouting while hugging Mingi, "Do I have to? I'm tired. Can't I just do it tomorrow?" Yunho said and he let Lord Hwan go with the 'prince' name. The higher ups always call him that once they knew about his heritage and Yunho usually retorts back until they call him by his name again but this time he just let Lord Hwan have his fun.

"As much as I agree with your type of punishment, we need to discuss about the problems and we can't really do that with these ..boys.. screaming in pain." Lord Hwan continues and Yunho just huffs as he waves his hand towards the fallen 7 vampires and their bones mends themselves in seconds.

"If any of you guys want to start fighting again, I'll make sure that you can't even hold a finger up until tomorrow." Yunho says as he flashes his eyes with his lavender hues before making it normal again and he pulls Mingi with him to their seats.

Every vampires and werewolves except for Ateez and the higher ups visibly swallowed at the threat.

The meeting quickly continues with Eden talking about if no one comes out and confesses, they will have to use Lord Hwan's mate, Hyunil's power to find out who the culprits are and the punishment will be more severe.

_ I've never seen you that angry before baby. _

_ Well, they've pushed their luck. I was getting annoyed. I want this meeting to be over quickly so I can cuddle with you on the bed again. _

Mingi chuckles and pulls Yunho closer as Yunho sighs softly. Luckily he had drunk his mate's blood so he's not that exhausted after using his power to the 7 old vampires earlier.

"I-it was me, m-my Lord.."

"What the fuck?! You? Don't fuck with me Jun! We were just being humiliated by the youngest group because I called them off and now you're saying you're the one who messed up?? My own member??!" the old vampire said as one of his members stood up and confessed.

"I'm sorry Kwon.. I was d-drunk.. I only r-realized I blurted out our whereabouts and Yunho when I was n-near home.."says Jun.

"DID YOU TOLD THEM YUNHO'S NAME TOO YOU FUCKHEAD?!" San yelled before Wooyoung pulled him back and calmed him down.

Jun only lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Great! How 'bout you tell me that you actually showed whoever the stranger was his pictures as well?!" San continues

.

Jun bites his lips and nods his head, clenching his eyes shut.

"WHAT?! YOU DID?!" Ateez minus Yunho shouted at the same time.

"Can I kill him? Babe? Can I kill him? Please?" says San to Wooyoung, his eyes already in his dark red hue.

"If you don't I will. I want to rip that head." says Jongho as his eyes flashed to indigo hue.

"Not if I'm the one who gets to him first." Seonghwa continues with his eyes glowing an icy blue hue.

"I'm gonna burn him until all that left is his ashes." Mingi says, his eyes in his golden red hue.

"No killing please. Let Lord Hwan deal with him. I'm too tired right now.. Please hyungs? Can we do this quickly so we can go back home..?" Yunho says as he pulls Mingi weakly and Mingi senses how exhausted Yunho is right now so he quickly sits back next to Yunho cupping his face.

"Why are you suddenly this exhausted? Do you want to go home first?" says Mingi and Yunho shake his head weakly.

"No.. It's fine.. But can we just do this quickly.. Please.."

"You heard him. Now please calm down Ateez. We will deal with your punishment later Jun. Does anyone else want to confess?" says Eden.

"A-alpha. I'm s-sorry. I might've said s-something a-about this s-sanctuary and Y-yunho a f-few d-days ago.. B-but I t-thought t-the b-beta w-was n-nice.. H-he looked like he w-wanted to s-stay here.." says one of the Omega in the hall.

The other wolves mostly Alphas and Betas started to growl towards the Omega making the Omega flinch and cower in his seat.

"We should have kicked him out of the pack Alpha Ray!"

"Yes I agree Alpha Ray! We should!"

"This good for nothing Omega!"

Yunho huff. First the vampires, now the werewolves. When will this end?

"No one is going to get killed or get kicked out. Just let the higher ups do their job. If you're not one of them then just sit quietly and listen." Yunho says from his seat.

"Shut up newcomer! Just because you're THE hybrid doesn't mean you can just speak and assume everyone will obey you. Besides, you're an omega so stay low just like what Omegas are supposed to do."

Yunho sighs and closes his eyes.

"Ah, but I remember Yunho beating your Alpha's ass a few weeks ago though?" says Shin as he stands next to Ray and the alpha gawk at the Luna, his face red from the humiliation.

"I thought we already made ourselves clear that in this sanctuary, there is no hierarchy between us werewolves? It's all about respect and their strength. You failed me alpha. You will be punished to sit on the basic classes again until you can get that awful law off your head. As for you omega, I'm proud of your bravery to confess but you will still have to undergo the punishment." Ray says making the Alpha lower his gaze in shame while the Omega nods his head giving him a small smile.

Clapping his hand, Eden continues yet again.

"Alright, now do we have more?"

Silence.

"Great. The punishment will be in private for the confessor later. Now, we have new rules and new schedules that ALL sanctuary's residents will participate in to ensure the safety of our land. The border now will be protected three times than normal. We will have 4 groups from each side to patrol from dawn until midnight and 6 groups from each side to patrol from midnight until dawn. We will change the group of 4s' around 3pm. The leaders will come to me after this meeting is over so you guys can pick your time of patrol." Eden says.

"Everyone must not speak about our whereabouts and Yunho when we are in the city, even if they seem to be interested in living here. We have our own regulation for that, that every vampire and werewolves would have to go undergo certain tests to stay here in the sanctuary, just like all of you had done. So if they are 'interested' let them know that one of us higher ups will come to meet them in the city and don't ever tell them about this place." says Lord Hwan.

"Ah, one more thing. If you ever encounter the trespassers while patrolling, don't let anyone escape. We already let one group escape yesterday. We can't afford more. We must protect this sanctuary. At any cost." Lord Hwan continued before he nodded at Eden.

"Alright. Dismiss. The leaders, please meet me in the boardroom. Thank you," says Eden and the higher ups begin to walk out of the hall.

"The war is coming isn't it?" says San.

"Just like the premonition." Wooyoung continued as he pulled San closer to him.

"We'll be prepared. Don't wander around alone. We need to stay together from now on." says Hongjoong and everyone nodded their heads.

"Then I'm coming with you to the board room." says Seonghwa and Hongjoong nods and gives his mate a smile.

"We'll meet you guys at home. Yunho, you have to rest and drink Mingi's blood as often as you could, no excuses. We need you to be on your feet." says Hongjoong and Yunho nods his head.

"We have to be ready."

  
  



	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An angst chapter. I just had to. I mean this chapter was in my draft but I thought I won't be taking it in the writing but oh well, I'm an angst writer though. Hehehe. I'm better now!

_ Mingi? Where are you? _

_ I'm at the coven baby. Eden told me that Lord Hwan wants to see me today. _

_ Why? Will it be long? When will you come home? _

_ Lord Hwan wants me to lead the patrol starting from 3pm until midnight from today onwards. So I'm going to be home after midnight, baby. Don't wait for me if you're tired okay? _

Yunho pouts at Mingi's answers and decides not to say anything to his mate as he huffs and walks out of his room, not before snatching Mingi's oversized sweater and wearing it.

The meeting was 3 weeks ago and everyone is starting to practice more and patrol their borders more but nothing big came up after the incident. The higher ups told everyone to not relax yet because this might be the calm before the storm and told everyone to keep their senses on high alerts all the time.

Yunho had also participated diligently with patrols and training but today he doesn't have any and he had hoped that Mingi is home too so he can cuddle him. Yunho pouts as he walks into the kitchen and sits down at the table before slumping himself forward on the table huffing.

Seonghwa tilted his head at the hybrid while scooping the fried rice that he made for the hybrid before putting it on the table in front of him. Yunho purrs loudly when Seonghwa thread his fingers along Yunho's hair, making Seonghwa smile and keep doing it for a while before he stops, making the hybrid whines and pout.

"Do it again hyung.. It feels good." Yunho says but Seonghwa only pinch Yunho's cheeks instead.

"Eat first pup."

Yunho pouts looking over to Seonghwa but Seonghwa only quirk one of his eyebrows and Yunho huff softly and start to eat his food.

Seonghwa sighs as he watches Yunho eat his food with a pout. Yunho had been somewhat moody and cranky since the meeting and no one in the house knows why. When they asked the hybrid himself, Yunho only shrugged and told them that he doesn't think that he's being moody or cranky like they said. 

Well, Yunho seems to be fine when Mingi's with him but once Mingi's gone, Yunho will gradually become a moody and a pouty hybrid that even San stops bullying the hybrid as he will actually growl and glared at the vampire.

Yunho also has become more protective(possessive) of Mingi when they're outside, that if he catches someone trying to flirt with Mingi, he will glare at them. Yunho even wounded one of them at one point because he saw the other keep on touching his mate while they were talking and Yunho was watching while standing next to Mingi and Mingi had to apologize to the other and told Yunho to heal him back.

"The fuck is wrong with your mate Mingi ah? I've never seen him this moody and this cranky. San always whines at me saying that Yunho is scary nowadays that he can't even bring himself to tease him or ask him to play with him anymore. Can you believe it? THE San, afraid of Yunho? What did you do to him that my mate always hides behind me now when Yunho came into the room?" Wooyoung says as he walks with Mingi while sensing his surroundings for intruders.

Mingi shrugs and sighs. He and Wooyoung are currently patrolling the border and Mingi is concerned about Yunho as he didn't reply anything when he told him that he will be back after midnight.

"I don't know Woo.. I didn't do anything though. As far as I know, I'm giving him so much cuddles because he demands for it and I realize how he opted to wear my clothes rather than his. That's all. He became upset when I asked about his sudden attitude though, saying that he's being himself and not moody or cranky like everyone said. When I told him that he is not himself, he started to pout and won't cuddle me for the rest of the night and I caught him crying in his sleep later. So I stop asking and give him cuddles whenever he wants it."

"Well, you better figure it out before he breaks everyone's bones because we got too close to you or something." Wooyoung said and Mingi can only nod his head solemnly.

\--

It's the 4th week and Yunho is becoming worse. He even starts to retort whenever he disagrees with something or someone which he usually doesn't and people are starting to stay away from the hybrid as to not pissed him off or you will have cuts on your body or worse, broken bones.

"Baby.. Is something wrong? You did it again you know? That guy was just talking to me about what he had seen while he was on patrol just now and did nothing wrong, so mind telling me why did you give him a gash on his arm?" Mingi says slowly as he is starting to feel a bit angry towards his mate.

Yunho pouts and looks at Mingi with wide puppy eyes but he quickly lowers his gaze when he sees the anger in Mingi's eyes, his wolf whimpers in submission.

"H-he looks like he wants to hug you.. I d-don't like it.." Yunho mumbled.

Mingi had his lips in a thin line while clenching his eyes in irritation. "He wasn't going to hug me. He was going to use his power to create the image he had seen earlier for me to understand it easier. You knew how his power works Yunho. Seriously, no one is flirting with me Yunho. They are too afraid to do it now anyways."

Yunho's lips wobbled as he heard Mingi call him by his name and not 'baby'. He knew Mingi would only call him with his name if he's overly worried, or very angry towards him.

"I d-don't know alright! I just felt like h-he was going to take you away from m-me."

"Stop this Yunho. This is going overboard. You are being childish. Where does my nice and kind mate go? All I see is a childish, moody and cranky hybrid that just won't let me do my job properly. You do know that Lord Hwan had put me into several lead positions now right? How can I do my work when you keep trying to scare away other vampires that are trying to give information to me for the safety of our sanctuary? Hm?"

Tears started to pool in Yunho's eyes as Mingi lectured him. What can he do when he feels that everyone is trying to take his Mingi away from him? He doesn't want people to hate him too but he keeps on feeling very angry when they start to come too close to Mingi and he just can't help it.

Yunho doesn't say anything and keeps his gaze on the floor making Mingi huff.

"I think a few days away from me will do you good to think over all of those things you did to everyone." Mingi says and Yunho widens his eyes tilting his head up so he can see Mingi's face properly.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I won't be home for a week. Lord Hwan had put me and several vampires in a temporary group to scout further from the border to make sure that no rogues are camping or something out there."

Mingi had to suppress a wince when he felt the hurt Yunho is feeling right now through their links. He has to do this or Yunho will only be worse and make enemies in the sanctuary and he doesn't want that.

"I will block our links until then."

"W-what?! W-why? W-what if I need y-you?"

"You'll be with the others most of the time so I don't think anything will happen to you. Seonghwa hyung will let me know if there's an emergency."

"B-but.. M-mingi.. I'm s-sorry! I d-don't know why I acted like t-that!"

"No excuses Yunho. You even made Seonghwa hyung uncomfortable this morning, did you realize that? Everyone had to be careful around you now in the house and they are becoming irritated that they can't relax in their own house anymore. Maybe being away from me can make you think everything carefully. I have to go now. I'll see you in a week." Mingi says and he only ruffles Yunho's hair a bit before making his way to the coven leaving Yunho in the middle of the road.

"H-he didn't even kiss me.. Am I that b-bad...?" Yunho mumbled to himself and blinked his tears away while walking slowly to the house.

Yunho mumbled a quiet "I'm home.." as he entered the house and he finally realized that he's not being himself and making everyone irritated or angry at him because the others are looking at him awkwardly from the living room once he enters it.

No one said anything and if he remembers correctly, usually they would welcome him brightly and San would even come and hug him but now everyone is just sitting there quietly looking at him carefully.

Yunho bows.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know w-what's going on with m-me." Yunho stuttered and his face fell even more when no one said anything.

Yunho then bows again before slowly walking over to the staircase to go to his room before Hongjoong suddenly speaks, but he did it with his stern voice, not his usually fond voice that he uses whenever he speaks with Yunho before.

"Seonghwa made dinner for you. It's in the kitchen. At least eat that as my mate had made it despite you being rude towards him this morning."

Yunho flinched but he listened to his leader and walked slowly to the kitchen. A bibimbap was on the table and Yunho felt like crying again. He felt disappointed with himself and the sight that Seonghwa still made him some dinner, one of Yunho's favourites, made him want to hurt himself as a punishment.

Yunho doesn't feel like eating but he doesn't want Seonghwa to misunderstand him so he pushes himself to eat his dinner and he quickly goes up to his room after he finishes it. Yunho plops himself on the bed and starts to cry as he realizes everything he had done from the past weeks and he keeps on beating himself throughout the entire night, falling asleep at dawn in exhaustion.

Yunho wakes up 3 hours later as someone knocks on his door and he bleary went to open it. 

Yeosang stood there in front of his door looking very serious and Yunho knew that the vampire was still pissed at him because he had growled at Jongho a few days ago because he had come too close to Mingi while they were watching a movie. Jongho had not spoken to him since.

"Lord Hwan wants to see you. Now. Get ready and go to the coven." Yeosang says and he walk away before Yunho can say anything.

Yunho sighs softly and gets ready as he was told and he wears yet another Mingi's clothes.

"Yunho."

Yunho stops walking and looks over to Hongjoong standing there in the living room looking pissed. Yunho's heart sank and he gulped before walking over to the leader. "Y-yes hyung?"

"Have you apologized to Seonghwa?"

Yunho bit his lips and shook his head. "N-not yet.. I w-went to my room r-right after dinner.."

"I'm not happy with your attitude right now Yunho. This is my house and these are the members that I have chosen long ago with my own hands. I hate seeing them on edge in their own house."

Yunho lowered his gaze to the floor, mumbling "I'm sorry hyung.."

"I have to punish you. Like I did to every member when they misbehave."

Yunho nodded weakly.

"Usually the punishment is to stock the blood bags. I'm going to do the same to you. You will have to go hunting. Alone. Stock up the blood bags enough for 2 months. For 8."

Yunho nods.

"Seonghwa says he won't make any food for you until the blood bags are restocked. If you want to eat food, you will have to cook it yourself."

"Yes, hyung.." Yunho says softly and Hongjoong nod his head and gone in an instant.

**_I guess I deserved that.._ **

Yunho sighs and he starts walking to the coven. He didn't want to be late so he quickly went to the coven and find Lord Hwan.

"My lord? Yeosang hyung said you want to see me?" Yunho says as soon as he saw Lord Hwan in his usual seat in the hall.

"Ah yes, come here my prince."

Yunho obeys and waits patiently for Lord Hwan to speak.

"I've heard a lot of complaints regarding you my prince."

Yunho pales.

"I'm sorry my lord.. I don't know what came up to me to behave like that.. My mate reprimanded me yesterday and I already received punishment from my leader.." Yunho says softly and Lord Hwan hummed, nodding his head.

"I see. I know Hongjoong has given a punishment but that is from your leader and group. You have been hurting the other vampires without a good cause lately so I have to punish you accordingly."

"Yes, my lord.." Yunho says solemnly.

"You will be patrolling from East to South and lastly West from 3pm to 3am everyday for a week, starting today. On your own. There will still be groups patrolling too but you will be on your own."

Yunho swallowed a bit as patrolling alone needs a lot of energy as you need to be aware of your surroundings on your own without anyone's help but he nods his head nonetheless.

"Yes, my lord.."

Lord Hwan nodded his head and dismissed Yunho.

Yunho sighs as he walks out of the coven and walks back to the house to get ready for his punishment at 3pm.

**_I think I can go hunt before patrolling.. And maybe an hour or two after patrolling.. 8 pax.. 2 months.. How many do I have to hunt for it..? Let's just try before patrolling today and see how much I can make._ **

Yunho thought to himself as he planned to complete Hongjoong's punishment and Lord Hwan's and Yunho had gone to hunt the moment he had gathered all the things he needed for hunting and patrolling.

Yunho hunts for about 3 hours and only gets to pack about 8 bags.

**_3 hours for 2 days? 3 days? I drank 1 bag for 2 days.. Make it 2 days then.. Hunting for 2 weeks is enough I think.._ **

Yunho then went to patrol and by the end of it, Yunho was exhausted. Patrolling alone and having to cover 3 areas really took a lot of energy and it will take more energy if there are intruders.

Yunho was fast asleep before he could even think of Mingi that night.

\--

It's been 4 days since Yunho's punishments. Yunho didn't want to admit it but he can't shake off the anxious feelings as he drinks the last bag of Mingi's blood that he had packed for Yunho to drink so he can regain his energy back. He still has 3 days to complete Lord Hwan's punishment and maybe 5 more days for Hongjoong's.

Yunho had been drinking Mingi's blood since the first day of his punishments and he hasn't eaten any food as he doesn't really have the time to cook for himself. Yunho felt like this week was his bad week because he had to fight a few groups of intruders since the 2nd day of his patrol and it only really happened when he was the one that was patrolling the area.

His energy depleted greatly so he had no choice but to drink Mingi's blood.

Yunho opted to tell Hongjoong but felt like he will only trouble them more so he keeps quiet and does nothing about the lack of Mingi's blood.

It's the last day of his Lord Hwan's punishment and he can't wait for it to end so he can concentrate on doing Hongjoong's punishment, and for Mingi to come back. He really hopes that his mate will forgive him because true to his word, Mingi blocked their link and Yunho misses him dearly.

Yunho still wears Mingi's clothes and he always ends up crying in his sleep because he feels alone on the big bed but he can't do anything about it and just hopes that he can cuddle Mingi when he gets back.

Yunho stumbled as he walked into the woods. He just fought 2 groups of rogues that consist of 9 members each and he still has 6 more hours until he's done for the day.

Yunho is beyond exhausted. He felt like he could sleep anywhere at this point but he needs to be aware of his surroundings and be on high alert all the time. He tried drinking the regular blood that he had hunted, but they didn't help regain his energy like Mingi's blood does.

Yunho sighs as he leans to a nearby tree. He felt so tired and sad. He's becoming quiet again as the other members are still not quite comfortable to speak with him afraid that he will suddenly burst and injure them.

Yunho pulled at his right arm's long sleeves until his elbow and grimaced when he saw the gash on his arm. His body has been full of cuts and bruises since 3 days ago as he didn't heal himself to keep his energy for emergencies. His backpack is at the west post so he can't wrap his arm with a bandage so he pulls back the sleeves and just hopes that the gash won't get infected.

Yunho groans when he feels yet another group of rogues wandering near his patrol's area and grit his teeth, walking slowly towards the group with his senses all heightened and when he confirms that the rogues are there to kill people in the sanctuary, he uses his power towards them.

The rogues panicked when one by one of their members suddenly screaming in pain and decaying in front of them before all that's left are bones and clothes. They tried looking everywhere in the woods trying to locate Yunho but the hybrid had put himself at the back of a big tree that no one could see him. They didn't even know what's happening and who killed them.

Yunho's power is very powerful now that he can easily target his enemies and kill them when they are in his line of vision or near him. He can even kill someone that is a bit far from him but if he can catch them clearly with his eyes, he can target his power to kill them but sometimes he has to fight them physically if there are too many rogues.

Yunho slumped on his knees once the last of the rogue was killed, panting. His hands tremble as his body pleads for rest but Yunho knows he can't. He still has another hour to patrol. Catching his breath for a few minutes, Yunho shakily stood up and continued to patrol.

Fortunately, Yunho finished his patrols without having to use his power for another group of rogues. He slowly trudges towards the west post and picks his backpack up before giving a small nod at the guard and starts walking to the house.

Yunho stumbled so many times that if people saw him they would think that he was drunk.

**_I'm too tired to go hunt again.. I'll go in the morning after I get some sleep..._ **

"M'home.." Yunho mumbled and didn't even bother to look as he knew the others were already asleep or not at home and continued walking to his room with his gaze mostly on the floor.

Yunho enters his room and perks up a bit when he finds Mingi is there in the room seemingly putting away his things that he had brought on his mission for the past days.

Yunho hesitated a bit but he really missed his mate so he put up a courage and spoke, "M-mingi! You're back!"

Mingi looks over lazily towards his mate and only gives Yunho a nod making the hybrid deflate himself at the obvious lack of affection. Usually Mingi would bounce to him in an instant, hugging and kissing him.

Yunho bit his lips and lowered his head as he went to put his backpack at the usual place and grab his towel. He then went over to the closet and he was about to grab Mingi's clothes but decided to grab his own in fear that Mingi would be angry at him for wearing his clothes. Yunho went to the bathroom in silence.

"M-mingi? A-are you coming to bed..?" Yunho says after he finished showering and getting ready to sleep hoping that Mingi would at least let him cuddle him but Mingi is standing in the middle of the room, not moving so Yunho asked him.

"No. I'm going to sleep in the guest room tonight." Mingi says coldly.

Yunho blinks and his lips involuntarily wobble before he whispers softly knowing that his mate can still hear him. "W-why? Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes. I heard you still haven't apologized to the others for your behaviour."

Yunho widened his eyes.

"W-what? I d-did! On the day you left for the mission!"

Mingi narrows his eyes at Yunho. "Really? When all of them are present in the room?"

Yunho bit his lips. "N-no.. S-seonghwa hyung and J-jongho hyung were not in the room.."

"Is that proper? You knew the rules right? Do you even remember the lessons you were taught? if you do then tell me the proper way of apologizing to your comrades in vampires term."

Yunho blinks a few times as he tries to remember it.

"T-to apologize, all of your members have to be in the s-same room, like an o-oath, so you will try not to repeat the s-same mistake again. M-mates can be excluded i-if they are f-fine with it or if they h-had already forgiven t-them."

Mingi only quirks one of his eyebrows to Yunho after Yunho recites the rule and makes the hybrid cowers on the bed.

"B-but I w-was busy with the p-punishments! Usually they w-won't be home or already asleep when I'm b-back.."

"Excuses Yunho. Go to sleep. You still have to finish Hongjoong hyung's punishment." says Mingi as he walks out of the room not giving Yunho a chance to speak.

Yunho burst into tears as he plopped himself on the bed, hiding his face in Mingi's pillow. He cries loudly into the pillow, relishing all of his stress for the week. Yunho fell asleep after crying for 20 minutes, exhausted.

"Yunho. Wake up."

Yunho groans into the pillow as someone shakes his shoulders. He felt very tired and he wanted to sleep more. "Hm..? M'still tired.. Can I sleep a bit more please..." Yunho slurs.

"Wake up. I already let you sleep in. It's 2pm already." Mingi says and Yunho takes a few minutes to register what Mingi had said to him.

Yunho then slowly haul himself up into a sitting position, rubbing his eyes slowly. He winces when the muscles protest in his body and bit his lips to stop the whimpers from coming out of his mouth. He doesn't want Mingi to think he is being childish again.

"M'up.."

Mingi hum and without a word, he left the room. Yunho sighs and starts to apologize to everyone once everyone is home hoping that everyone will forgive him and he can go cuddle with Mingi again.

_ Mingi? _

Silent.

Yunho sighs, he was hoping that Mingi would at least open their link back but it seems like Mingi is still blocking him. He slowly got out of the bed only to gasp and stumble when a sudden wave of pain flared in his stomach but he got to steady himself from falling and grimaced, his hand pressing on his stomach.

**_What the..? This pain seems like.. Wait.. It shouldn't be now though..._ **

Yunho anxiously starts to calculate the days in his head and he frowns.

**_Why is it early..? Is this why I misbehave like a spoiled brat these past few weeks? An unexpected heat..?! No! Mingi's angry at me right now! You can't do this to me now, heat!! You're supposed to come in like 3 more months!! Why are you here now??_ **

His heat seems to mock him when it sends another wave of pain in his stomach making him whimper slightly and pressing his hand harder on his stomach.

Yunho grit his teeth and went to get ready for his punishment, ignoring the waves of pain in his stomach.

Yunho winces when his head throb but he keeps on doing his punishment in the woods. He is currently packing the blood from a bear he had hunted a few minutes ago. He checked his bandages on his arms and sigh in relief when none of them seems to bleed. No one knew about his wounds as he opted to wear his oversize long sleeved t-shirt, not wanting to worry his mate and his group, besides, his wounds will heal, it just takes a little more time than usual because of his lack of energy.

He successfully hunted and packed about 20 packs today and he deemed it enough for today and it's nearly 9pm so Yunho started to walk towards the house slowly.

Yunho shivers as he suddenly feels cold while walking in the woods. He had gone out a bit far in the woods but is still safe in their territory so it takes a little bit more time to reach the center of the sanctuary.

Yunho stumbles and stops walking when he sees black and white dots in his visions. His head throbbing violently makes him whimper and presses a hand on his temple. He blinks a few times trying to get his visions back and try to walk a few steps.

Before he had to stop because everything was swirling in his visions and he felt very lightheaded.

Yunho heard a faint voice calling for him before his world turned completely black.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering, Yunho is a hybrid so his heat and all is different. At least in this story. The vampires knew nothing about it thus the angst~ Next chapter will have more stories about Yunho's heat and all. I'm trying to balance his character as a vampire and a hybrid. I'm sorry if you guys seems to find Yunho always lacking in being as a werewolf because his father is a vampire so I'm writing his character more in the vampire character. 
> 
> p.s: The war is near.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update! This chapter is to make up for the previous angst chapter. =P Enjoy~
> 
> Warning! Smut at the end of this chapter.

"Hello Jongho."

Jongho looks over to the voice and sees the Luna of the Mutual pack and nods his head, smiling and greets him back.

"Hello Shin, you're leading the pack for tonight?"

"Yes. You're leading the group tonight?"

"Yes, it's a pleasure to patrol with you Shin. I hope we can assist each other if the needs arise."

"Same here. Shall we start?" Shin says and Jongho nods and politety let the Omega and his pack move first before he leads his group.

They were smoothly patrolling the area when Jongho spotted Yunho hunting a few feet away but he didn't say anything and let the hybrid do his punishment. He then walked around the area sensing for any intruders and fortunately none came up.

It's nearly 9pm and Jongho looks over to the area where Yunho was hunting and was a bit surprised when he found the hybrid is still there. They had started patrolling at 3pm and he found Yunho at about the same time so it means Yunho had been hunting alone for 6 hours non-stop.

"Shouldn't he be resting? He's been doing it for 6 hours already. Does he have to obey a certain time for his punishment?" Shin says as he comes up to stand next to Jongho and watch Yunho packing the blood bags into his backpack.

"It's his punishment but we never told him to not rest. And no, we let him do his punishment in his own time. I think he's finished for today." Jongho says while watching the hybrid and Shin look over to where Yunho is, watching silently, before he caught a smell.

"Jongho, this might sounds weird, but when did Yunho start to misbehave?" Shin asked as he narrowed his eyes towards the hybrid.

Jongho tilted his head, "About a month ago? I think it started on the meeting day."

Shin hummed as he watched Yunho start walking and he frowned when he saw Yunho stumbled for a few times.

"His punishment from Lord Hwan has finished right?"

"Yes. Yesterday."

Shin frowns a bit more when Yunho presses a hand to his temple.

"That doesn't look normal.. It would be bad if it came when his body is exhausted.. Hmm.."

"Sorry?" Jongho says as he heard Shin mumbled.

"I think Yunh-"

"YUNHO!" Jongho shouts before he disappears from Shin's vision for a second making the Omega blink but he finds him again already at Yunho's side, holding the hybrid in his arms. Shin widened his eyes and ran towards them.

"What happened?!" Shin asked.

"I don't know. He was walking fine but then he stumbled and before I knew it, he fainted. I'm glad I was watching him or he might have fallen on this huge tree root. Yunho? Yunho?" Jongho says as he gently taps Yunho's cheeks trying to rouse the fainted hybrid.

"He's warm.. Is he having a fever again..?" Jongho mumbled as he felt the unusual temperature radiating from Yunho's.

Shin put his hand on Yunho's forehead and frowned when he felt how warm Yunho is. He can still smell the sweet scents and sigh softly.

"Jongho, he needs Mingi. This will be a bit hard as he is having a fever too."

"What do you mean Shin?"

"Ah, I forgot. I'm sorry. Yunho here is having a heat. His scent is sweeter than normal. I can confirm it when I ask a few questions from Mingi. Let's take him to your house."

"Alright."

\--

"THE FUCK HAPPENED?" Mingi yells once he sees Jongho carrying his mate as they enter the living room, Shin following suit. Mingi quickly went up to Jongho and took Yunho from his arms and brought him to the couch and lay him down on it.

"He fainted right after he finished hunting. He's lucky we were there in the area or he might still be out there and no one knew that he had fainted." Jongho says and Shin tilts his head while looking over to Mingi.

"What do you mean no one will know? Mingi will know if something happened to Yunho because of their link. This is exactly why I'm here. Mingi, have you felt Yunho's pain or anything in these past weeks? Since he started to misbehave." Shin says and he quirks and eyebrow when Mingi flinched a bit.

"Uh.. I.. I blocked our link a week ago.. But I don't really sense anything the weeks before. Only that Yunho is somewhat uncomfortable by something but it stops once he cuddles up to me." Mingi stuttered.

"You what? Blocked the link?!" Shin says and Mingi flinches again.

Shin pinch his nose bridge before exhaling a long sigh. "You don't block your link! Ever! This is why we're having an unconscious and in heat half-wolf right now."

Everyone blinks at the word 'heat'.

"Open the link! Now Mingi!" says Shin and Mingi nods his head vigorously, "I'm doing it now!"

Mingi gasped once he unblocked his link with Yunho and he can't help but to wince and grimace when he felt all the pain Yunho is feeling right now. The exhaustion. The sadness. The pain in several places in his body. The pain in his head. The pain in his stomach.

"W-what? Why is he having so m-much pain right now??" Mingi stuttered as he flinched again as he felt the waves of pain in Yunho.

"Elaborate." Shin says.

Mingi didn't say anything but he pulled up Yunho's sleeves and everyone gasped as they saw bandages on both of Yunho's arms. Mingi then pulled up Yunho's shirt a bit until his chest and found bruises and small cuts that he had put band-aids on them all over his stomach and torso.

"What the fuck?" San says.

"Why is his body not healing?" Wooyoung says.

"It's healing. Very slowly though.." Seonghwa says.

"He barely has his energy.. I talked to the guard in the west, south and east post and it seems like Yunho had to fight a lot of rogue groups everyday.." Jongho says looking down at Yunho sadly.

"What? But Mingi had stocked up his blood for him to drink. Right Mingi?" says Hongjoong.

"Uh.. I think he would have about 4 bags and usually it's enough for 8 days.." says Mingi.

"It won't be enough if he had to fight a lot of rogues everyday on his own." Yeosang says making everyone else frown, worried.

"He didn't say anything to me..." Hongjoong says softly and San scoff.

"Would he? Knowing Yunho, he must've thought that he would bring more trouble for us so he didn't say anything and just endured it. I saw how he hesitated to try to talk to any of us but he decided to give us space instead. I think he tried every night to apologize properly but neither of us were home or awake when he came back. And maybe just maybe, he thought that we could cut him some slack as he is not used to our methods and rules yet." San huff as he explained what he had been thinking for the past week.

"He forgot actually about the proper apology. He remembered when I scolded him last night.. We forgot that he was literally just a 21 years old hybrid huh.. That never had a proper vampire education before.." says Mingi as he thread his fingers through Yunho's locks.

"We were too harsh this time guys.." Wooyoung says as he looks down at the fainted hybrid on the couch.

"I take it that you guys don't even know the slightest about his pre-heat symptoms and heat altogether. Am I right?" Shin says after a while and everyone nods their heads. Shin sighs softly before narrowing his eyes at Hongjoong and Mingi making both of them flinch.

"You as a leader and know there is a hybrid in your group, should take a little of your free time to learn about wolf anatomy to prevent things like this from happening. And you! As his MATE! You should've asked someone from the mutual packs about how an Omega is! Omega is the most special of us all because we can bore pups. You should learn how to take care of an Omega! If Yunho can spend half of his time learning about vampires, then you vampires have no excuses to learn about wolves as well!" Shin scolds them and the vampires can only lower their head in shame.

Mingi frowned when he felt how warm Yunho is while caressing his head. "He's very warm.. A fever again..?" Mingi said and Jongho nods his head.

"Yea, I found out about it when I caught him from falling onto a big tree root." Jongho says and Yeosang shakes his head before speaking, "Of course he would have a fever again. The lack of Mingi's blood. The amount of energy he had to use to kill all the intruders on his own. I hate to admit this but I know he doesn't get enough sleep too, seeing I can hear him crying faintly every night and it only stops around dawn. He usually wakes up 2 or 3 hours later and goes hunting before patrolling until 3am and arrives back home at around 4am."

"Wearing his mate's clothes. Possessiveness towards his mate, moody when his mate is not with him or doesn't pay enough attention to him, cranky when he doesn't get what he wants, the amount of cuddles he demands, can get upset in seconds if his mate scolds him. Any of this seems familiar?" Shin says and everyone nods their heads.

"Very.." Mingi says.

"That my friends, is a pre-heat symptom for an Omega. It usually happens for a week or 2 for regular werewolves, but I guess it's a bit different for a hybrid. The Omega though can slightly control their pre-heat behaviour when its mate reprimands them. Mingi, did you ever scold Yunho for his behaviour?" Shin says and Mingi nod his head before answering,

"Yes, a week ago before I went on a mission. I told him that his behaviour is going overboard and told him to think it through."

"I see. Did it change?"

"He apologize to us once he came home that day but without Seonghwa and Jongho present. I gave him his punishment the next day and he seems to be himself again, minus the bright personality of his." Hongjoong says.

Yunho whimpers and everyone is quick to stand near him, waiting patiently for him to open his eyes.

Yunho doesn't.

Shin then put a hand on Yunho's forehead before closing his eyes and the other vampires quietly watching him as Shin's face contorted for a few times before he opened his eyes after a few minutes.

"His wolf is in distress. Very distressed. I think this is an unexpected heat because every Omega knows when their heat will come, we have a cycle that we can calculate and usually heat will come every 4 or 5 months. It's a bit harder to realize that we are going to have a heat when the supposed heat is months away. This unexpected heat can come when the Omega's body is too stressed or too exhausted thus, they pushed the heat earlier so the Omega can rest and be with their mate. This fever is not his heat's doing though. So this will be a bit harder for you, Mingi." Shin says and Mingi tilts his head.

"You know what a heat is in general, Mingi?"Shin asked and Mingi nodded.

"So you know you have to satisfy Yunho's needs in his heat?"

A nod again.

"Okay then, since you're not a werewolf, I think you can control yourself more than our regular werewolves' mates. Yunho will have a slightly higher temperature when he is in heat but not this warm. So combine with his heat's temperature and his fever temperature, you have to make sure to not be too rough or tease him too much that can lead him to fainting. He will be very sensitive in his heat so mind that and make sure he is not stressing his body with overstimulation too much. If you see signs that he might faint, stop and rest for a while. When he is not demanding in need of you, take a bath or sponge him with lukewarm water to lower down his fever. Food and water is a must. He needs to eat and drink whenever he's not in his heat mode. You can try with your blood but I think it will only regain his energy for his power. Don't forget to give him his medicines too."

Mingi slowly nodded his head, taking everything in so that he won't make any mistake and hurt Yunho later.

"Shin? How did you know Yunho is having his heat?" Jongho asked and Shin smiled slightly before answering, "Because of his smell, or scent, however you want to call it. We werewolves have this scent that represents themselves. For example, my scent is rose, so other werewolves will know it's me even without looking at me. Like a DNA. Every wolf has a different scent. Just like Yunho. Yunho's scent is lavender. When an Omega is in heat, their scent will be sweeter. I caught the smell when we were watching him, Jongho, that's why I knew he's having his heat."

The vampires nod their head at the new information.

"Alright, I'll be on my way. I'll tell Lord Hwan about this so he may excuse you from working and be with Yunho until his heat is gone. Don't. Ever. Leave. Him." Shin says and narrows his eyes at Mingi in his last words.

Mingi gulped and nodded his head vigorously and Shin smiled before he left the house.

Mingi sighs softly looking down at the still unconscious hybrid. "I was too harsh on you.." Mingi whispers softly while caressing Yunho's cheek with his thumb.

Yunho stirs suddenly, making everyone once again anticipate for him to wake up.

Yunho slowly opens his eyes and blinks a few times trying to get his vision clear before whimpering when pain flares throughout his body and he curls up in a ball trying to sooth the pain.

"Easy baby.." Mingi says as he gently puts a hand on Yunho's back.

Yunho widened his eyes and looked at where he had heard that voice, before realizing that he's home and in the living room. He looked around and saw everyone was in the room so without caring of his fever and injuries, Yunho quickly got up, wincing a bit as his head throb violently at his fast movement before he weakly got on his knees on the floor and bows down.

"I'm sorry.. For my behaviour in the past weeks.. I have no excuses for what I did.. I'm really sorry.. I regret everything.. I understand if you don't want me to be in Ateez anymore.. I'm really sorry.. M'sorry.." Yunho says and he slurs his words at the end as he felt like fainting again before he fell on his side and coughs weakly, closing his eyes.

"Baby!"

Mingi quickly holds the fallen hybrid and picks him up into his arms and lap before threading his fingers through Yunho's hair several times. Yunho breathed heavily while mumbling something and Mingi had to get closer to Yunho's face to hear him.

"M'sorry..M'really sorry.." Yunho mumbles in his weaken state over and over again.

Mingi's heart sank as he told the others what Yunho was mumbling, making the others feel very guilty.

San and Seonghwa quickly get on their knees and caress Yunho's hair and cheeks while the others come a bit closer to them but stay standing.

"It's alright pup, I forgive you. I'm not angry anymore. Oh pup.. I'm sorry too.. I should've learned more about your wolf side.." Seonghwa says as he keeps on talking and whispering sweet nothings to the half-conscious hybrid.

"Mingi, get Yunho to bed, he need to rest. We can apologize to him later. His health comes first." Hongjoong says and Mingi nod his head before he pick Yunho up and speed walk to their room.

Mingi put Yunho on the bed as San appeared in the room.

"Can I help with anything? Please?" San pleads as he can't stand doing nothing for the hybrid so Mingi nods his head and tilts his head towards their closet.

"Get me some clothes. My sweater, not his."

San nods his head and goes to grab the clothes for Yunho and set in on the big bed while Mingi tries to get a response from his mate.

"Baby? Are you here with me?" says Mingi and Yunho, who is still breathing heavily nod his head weakly. Mingi frowns at how weak Yunho is right now so he gently hauls the hybrid up into a sitting position on the bed and sits next to him before he cuts his index finger a little and coax Yunho to drink the blood.

Yunho obeys and sighs when he can feel his energy returning after drinking Mingi's blood for a few minutes. He stops drinking after a while, feeling full and licks the wound to stop the bleeding and heals it.

"Why did you stop? You should drink more." says Mingi and Yunho weakly shake his head.

"M'full.."

Mingi sighs softly and kisses Yunho's temple making Yunho leans into the kiss.

"Miss you.. Are you still mad at me..?" Yunho mumbled tilting his head up a little to see Mingi's face. Mingi felt guilty again when he saw Yunho's eyes, full of love but also full of sadness. 

Mingi bend down a little and kiss Yunho on the lips softly. Yunho kisses back, signing into it as he closes his eyes and after Mingi breaks their kiss, he leans his forehead on Yunho's forehead.

_ I'm not mad anymore baby.. I'm sorry.. I love you so much. _

Yunho can't help but to cry as he hears Mingi speak through their link as he wraps his arms around Mingi's waist, burying his head in the crook of Mingi's neck.

_ I love you so much too.. _

Mingi smiles at the reply and rocks their body in a gentle sway.

San smiles and quietly goes into the bathroom to fill up the tub so Yunho can take a bath and goes out after only to see Mingi is checking on Yunho's injuries on his arms as Yunho pouts.

"Why are you pouting pup?"San asked as he went closer to them and seated himself on the bed facing Yunho and Mingi. Yunho doesn't say anything but he makes his pout more prominent and glances at Mingi for a second before lowering his gaze to his hand on his lap.

San quirks an eyebrow and looks over to Mingi in silence before Mingi huff. "I scolded him for not taking care of his injuries more. The gash is infected."

Yunho, still pouting, mumbles, "I don't have time to take care of it properly.. I don't want to heal it because it will waste my energy when I could reserve it for the enemies.."

"This explained why your fever is this high, pup. Do you have enough energy to heal it?" San asked and Yunho looked at his arms, Mingi unwrapped the bandages and he could see how red and swollen the wounds were. He bit his lips and concentrated on his arms and after a few moments, the wounds slowly healed and he stopped when his skin was free from any wounds but is still a bit pinkish.

Yunho slumps himself backwards onto Mingi, breathing heavily and closes his eyes, whimpering slightly. San frowns before running his hand on Yunho's thighs in a comforting motion. "Pup, I did not force you to heal all of your wounds.. I meant if you can't then we would just take care of it manually.. Don't force your energy too much Yunho ah.."

Yunho smiled as he shook his head, his eyes half opened, looking over to San. "It's fine.. I want to heal it.. At least the pain is gone.."

Yunho was about to close his eyes again when he smell Mingi's blood and felt a finger is being thrust into his mouth. He tried to push Mingi's finger out of his mouth but the vampire had stand put and won't move his finger so Yunho whines.

_ No Mingi.. I'm full.... _

"Drink. You're about to faint again. I'm not having that. 1 minute."Mingi says sternly and Yunho's wolf whimpers in submission, making him drink the blood slowly. Yunho stops after a while because he feels too full and if he forces himself, he would throw up.

_ I'm too full Mingi.. Please.. This is enough.. I don't want to throw up.. _

Hearing that, Mingi pulls his hand from Yunho's mouth and Yunho heals it instantly making Mingi bite Yunho's cheek a bit, annoyed at how his mate would still heal him despite him being weak.

"Ow! Why did you bite me..??" Yunho said as he rubbed his cheek and pouts looking at Mingi with wide eyes.

"Stop healing my small wounds! It would heal itself in minutes! You're still weak, don't waste your energy on my small wounds!"Mingi huff and Yunho pouts again making San giggle at the scene that's happening in front of him.

"Can't help it.. It's like an auto-pilot kind of thing.." Yunho mumbled and San shook his head before standing and telling them to get Yunho in the bathtub and that he would be in his room with Wooyoung and disappear.

Mingi then helps Yunho to bathe and put Yunho in his clothes making Yunho purr into the sweater while Mingi fusses over him after putting him on the bed. Mingi slid himself next to Yunho and Yunho quickly cuddled up to him and sighed when Mingi pulled him closer.

"Sleep. You need it."

Yunho obeys and closes his eyes and falls asleep not too long after.

\--

Mingi felt a bit winded when he felt someone was crawling on top of him in his sleep making him open his eyes and he smiled when he realized it was Yunho. Yunho had crawled on top of Mingi in the middle of the night because he felt the cuddle was not enough anymore and purred loudly when he finally engulfed Mingi with his whole body, his head in the crook of Mingi's neck.

Mingi pulls Yunho even closer making the hybrid purrs even more.

"Better?"

"Mh-hm"

Mingi was about to fall asleep again while running his hands on Yunho's back only for him to hear Yunho small moans when he ran his hands on Yunho's hip. Yunho bit his lips to stop his moans but failed miserably when he felt another wave of pleasure when Mingi ran his hands on his hip.

Mingi now is wide awake and he can feel Yunho's heart beating rapidly on his chest. He looked down and saw Yunho staring at him, his eyes dilated, his cheeks painted red while he was biting his lips.

Knowing that Yunho's heat had finally come, Mingi pulled the hybrid up before putting his hand on Yunho's nape, pulling him closer and kissing him passionately while his other hand caressing his hip making Yunho moan and squirms into the kiss.

Mingi gently rolls over until Yunho is the one lying flat on his back on the bed while still not breaking their kiss as his hands start to roam under the sweater and feel Yunho's hot skin under his touch.

They keep kissing until Yunho breaks the kiss only to moan loudly and arch his back when Mingi pinches one of his nipples. Mingi smirks and continues to kiss Yunho on his chin, jaw and finally neck where he nibs at it for a bit and sucks at a few spots, all this doing with his fingers still pinching Yunho's bud.

Yunho is becoming a hot moaning mess under Mingi's touch as he desperately tries to pull Mingi's shirt and when he can't, he whines and tug at it a few times. Mingi stops everything for a second to pull his shirt over his head and toss it somewhere in the room not caring where it might have landed and proceed to do the same with Yunho's.

Now skin bares, Mingi latch his mouth onto Yunho's collarbone, sucking and biting at it gently while Yunho is grabbing Mingi's arms or running his hands on Mingi's chest. Mingi keeps kissing, biting and sucking all over Yunho's chest marking him everywhere and proceeds to go lower and without a warning, he sucks on Yunho's nipple.

Yunho moans loudly at the pleasure as he arch his back only for Mingi to hold him down and keep on sucking and biting his nipple and proceed to do the same at the other nipple after a few minutes. Yunho had grabbed Mingi's nape and his fingers clutching Mingi's hair making a mess there.

Yunho felt hot as his stomach made all these weird feelings and he gasped when he felt his slicks running out of his hole in his pants slowly soaking it.

"M-mingi.. P-please.. M-more.." Yunho moans as he pleads for Mingi to give him what he wants. 

Mingi obeys happily as he went further down, still sucking and marking the hybrid's skin and pulled Yunho's pants off of him in one swift motion before he did the same with his.

Mingi spreads Yunho's leg and licks his lips at the delicious view, Yunho's cock is already hard while his hole keeps clenching and unclenching at nothing making his slicks slide out. Yunho push back his legs together and Mingi stares at the now blushing hybrid who is hiding his face with his arms.

Mingi pulls his arms away gently before he bends down and kisses the hybrid, murmuring, "Don't hide. You're beautiful. My omega vamp."

Yunho huffs in the kiss but he no longer hides his face, wrapping his arms around Mingi's neck instead. They keep kissing for a few minutes and when Mingi senses how Yunho is too far into the kiss, he slowly takes his hand down between Yunho's leg and prod at the entrance. Yunho gasps when he feels Mingi's finger at his hole and moans when Mingi thrust a finger in, moving it slowly.

Mingi then coaxes Yunho into the kiss to take his mind away a bit for what is about to come and Yunho instantly melts into the kiss. Mingi thrust another finger in after a few minutes and he had to break their kiss when he put another finger a few minutes later as Yunho hiss at the stretch.

Mingi shush Yunho's whimpers with a peck before kissing his way down until he reaches Yunho's cock and gives it a few kitten licks on the head, earning a moan from the hybrid. Mingi engulfed Yunho's cock fully in his mouth a few seconds later while he worked his fingers in Yunho's hole, making his bobbing and the thrust in the same pace.

Yunho moans and squirms on the bed while one of his hands clutching the bed sheets tightly while his other hand clutching on Mingi's hair.

He broke into a loud moan as his body arched from the bed when Mingi suddenly bent his fingers inside of his hole, seemingly finding that one bundle of nerves that will make him go crazy a few moments later. Mingi keeps on thrusting his fingers into the bundle while bobbing his head up and down on Yunho's cock and Yunho clenches his eyes at the intense pleasure.

"M-mingi! I'm c-close!"

Mingi heard him and Yunho had thought that Mingi would stop altogether so he moans loudly when Mingi did not stop, he only do it faster making the pleasure more intense and Yunho desperately holding onto Mingi's shoulders, arms, hair, chest or anywhere he can reach as his orgasm exploded within him, making his visions white as he releases his cums in Mingi's mouth.

Yunho panted as he slowly came down from his high and belatedly realized that Mingi had swallowed everything and now is licking his lips while staring lovingly at Yunho.

"Y-you don't have to swallow it!" Yunho stuttered, his face beet red.

Mingi shrugs, "Eh, I want it so it's fine."

Yunho blush even harder at the words and he can't keep himself from moaning out because he thinks that was hot and it's turning him on again. Mingi saw how his cock twitched when he said that and smirked before giving a few kisses on Yunho's lips.

Yunho moans into the kiss as he pulls Mingi closer. Mingi then spreads Yunho's leg before aligning his cock towards Yunho's entrance and slowly pushes in. Yunho whimpers and moans when Mingi has pushed in fully, sighing in content at the full feeling within him.

"Can I move now or you want a minute?" Mingi asked, panting as he tried his best to control himself from pounding hard from the very beginning.

"M-move. I'm fine."

Mingi doesn't need to be told twice and starts to thrust slowly and pick up his pace when Yunho moans deliciously in his ears. Mingi kept thrusting in a steady pace for a few minutes before he moved up and pulled one of Yunho's legs onto his shoulder and thrust hard making Yunho moan brokenly as he arch his back from the bed, his hands in fist clutching the sheets.

Mingi smirks as he has hit the jackpot and keeps pounding into the bundle fast and hard. Yunho moans keeps getting louder and louder so when Mingi feels his own orgasm is nearing, he quickly wraps his hand around Yunho's neglected cock and pumps it up at the same pace as his pounding.

"Ah! Ahh! M-mingi!! T-too much! I c-can't!"

Mingi keeps pounding into Yunho while his hand pumps Yunho's cock ignoring the hybrid's pleads and he feels the cock in his hand twitch violently as hot white seeds gushing out onto his hand, Yunho's chest and stomach a few moments later. Mingi groans and keeps on pounding into the hybrid and moans deeply as he cums and releases his seeds deep inside Yunho.

Both of them pants, trying to calm down from their high as Mingi pulled out from Yunho and went to the bathroom fetching some towels to clean Yunho up while Yunho lay limp on the bed sighing in relief when he felt the hot feeling in his stomach diminish greatly.

Mingi cleaned himself and Yunho quickly and tossed the towel into the laundry basket before he lay down next to Yunho and pulled him closer, kissing his temple.

"Are you alright?" Mingi asked and Yunho hummed and purred loudly before wrapping his arm around Mingi's waist and put his head on Mingi's chest, closing his eyes.

Mingi smiles and gives Yunho a few more kisses before they both fall asleep a few minutes later.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the smut is bad. I'm still trying to improve my smut writing.. T.T


	14. Chapter 13

It's been a week since Yunho's heat and today his heat finally subsided. Yunho is currently lying on his bed, lazing around since he woke up an hour ago, blissfully aware how the heat that keeps pooling in his stomach for a full week is now gone. Yunho stretched on the bed before turning over to his left and stared at his mate who is currently still sleeping soundly.

Yunho smiles and recalls everything that happened in his heat days. How Mingi never left him alone for more than 10 minutes and it was only because he was going to fetch Yunho's meal that Seonghwa had cooked for him. How he sensed the other members lingers around everyday, asking Mingi if he's okay. How Mingi always treats him with care and never refuses him whenever his heat takes control of him in the middle of the night or in the middle of the day. How Mingi fed him his blood everyday and how he fed him with food and water, never skipping the meals fearing that he will be dehydrated in his heat.

Yunho watches Mingi suddenly move in his sleep, turning over to face him and absent-mindedly reach out for Yunho before pulling him closer to his chest. Yunho giggled and Mingi suddenly was wide awake. With wide eyes, Mingi look down to see Yunho's face before asking him,

"Are you alright baby? Do you need anything?"

Yunho smiles sweetly, shaking his head as he snuggles close to Mingi, burying his head in the crook of Mingi's neck.

"I'm fine. My heat's gone."

Mingi blinks before he smiles and pulls Yunho closer, kissing his head. "I guess I'll miss this." Mingi said and Yunho pulled himself a bit and tilted his head at Mingi's words. "Taking care of you, your whines whenever I'm going out of the room to fetch your meals, how you cling on to me 24 hours and would pout when you have to let me go, how you boldly told me what you want, your moans- Ow!" Mingi said and he had to stop when Yunho slapped him hard on his chest and he laughed at how red Yunho's face is at the moment.

Yunho clears his throat before trying to untangle himself from Mingi so he can run to the bathroom to hide his embarrassment and maybe wail in there for a bit as he finally remembered how slutty he was in those heat moments.

Mingi doesn't let him though. He had kept Yunho in his arms, refusing to let the hybrid go even though the hybrid is squirming and thrashing around in his arms trying to break away. "Sorry sorry. I'll stop teasing you. Stop moving baby." Mingi said as he kissed Yunho on his forehead making Yunho huff but he stopped moving.

"I love you." Mingi said, suddenly making Yunho blush and look at him with wide eyes. Mingi is looking at him and his eyes are full of love before he comes closer and kisses Yunho on the lips.

"I love you too." Yunho said right after they broke away from the kiss.

Yunho was about to cuddle Mingi again but his stomach had decided to ruin his lazy morning when it rumbled loudly making Yunho blush and press his hand on his stomach before sheepishly looking over to Mingi who was currently trying his best to not laugh out loud at his mate.

"Come on baby, since your heat is gone now, I think it's better if we go down and you can eat in the kitchen? The others are dying to see you again."

Yunho nodded his head before tilting it after he heard Mingi said that the others wanted to see him. "Why?"

"Because they are still feeling guilty about what had happened and they want to make it up to you."

"No need for that though. I already forgave them and it should be me who should make it up to them. I've caused enough trouble already."

"Shush. None of that again. I told you we are in the wrong in this. Shin told us if we actually learned about Omega's heat, we would probably realize it since at the meeting already. Put that aside, let's go downstairs. You need to eat." Mingi said as he stood up from the bed with Yunho in tow and they walked together downstairs.

"Pup! Finally you're here! How are yo- MINGI WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HIM??"

"What's wrong babe? Why are you yelli- Wow Mingi, you're that type huh." Hongjoong said smirking at both Yunho and Mingi after he had heard his mate yelling.

Mingi and Yunho tilt their heads in confusion and before either one of them can ask, the others are already at the scene because of Seonghwa's yelling earlier and now there are 4 pairs of wide eyes staring at them with San and Jongho had their mouths open slightly in shock.

"My innocent puppy! No! Mingi had corrupted my pure puppy!!" San wails as he dramatically sob while hugging Wooyoung who is smirking at the confused pair.

"Wow.. Never knew Mingi hyung could be this wild." Jongho said and Yeosang laughed out loud that he had to balance himself by grabbing Jongho's arm so that he won't fall down.

"Uh....?" Yunho said and Wooyoung, seeing how confused the hybrid is, starts to explain while he smirk knowingly at Mingi who is trying his best to run but Yunho is currently holding his arm so he can't and pleadingly looks at Wooyoung to not say anything.

"Yunho ah, have you seen yourself in the mirror before coming down here?" Wooyoung said and Mingi really wanted to burn him right now but he knew that Wooyoung would just extinguish his fire in seconds.

Yunho tilt his head again before he slowly look down, seeing his arms first and see nothing out of ordinary and then he look further down to his chest and realized with horror that he is currently wearing a very loose shirt, seemingly Mingi's that exposed his chest a bit and there are red and purple marks all over his chest and he knew his exposed neck would painted the same.

Blushing hard and without thinking, Yunho shifts into his wolf form before he plops down onto the floor with his chin flat on it and his paws are on his face, whining loudly.

_ Why didn't you tell me that I'm wearing this loose shirt?? _

"I forgot baby. Sorry.. I've seen you like this for a week so I kinda forgot that they didn't.." Mingi said before flinching because Yunho yelled in their link.

_ That's not an excuse! When did you realize it?? _

"Just now.. Right after San screamed.."

_ Urghhhh. Mingi!!! _

"Sorry baby.."

_ J-just.. please get me a sweater that can cover all of your marks.. Now. _

Mingi nods his head and speeds walk to their bedroom, grabbing a big sweater before speed walk again to Yunho and put down the sweater next to the whining wolf on the floor.

Yunho quickly stuffed himself in the sweater, still in his wolf form and he stayed that way for a minute or two before Seonghwa came to him and crouched down, patting his head.

"Come on pup. You need to eat and you can't eat in this form." Seonghwa said softly but Yunho only whines making Seonghwa chuckles.

"Don't worry. It's not like we didn't know what you did with Mingi in your heat. It's normal to have those on your body and it will be gone in a few days anyway."

Yunho whines again.

_ Seonghwa hyung.. Your attempt to comfort me is not working... You only make me feel embarrassed more... _

Seonghwa laughs sheepishly. "Really? I'm sorry then but we won't tease you again. Though I might want to punish Mingi a bit for letting us see you like this but I guess it's fine as he didn't actually do this in public."

Yunho huff before he slowly shifts back to his human form, already wearing the sweater and he quickly puts the hoodie on his head and pulls the strings so the hoodie will scrunch up near the neck thus hiding the marks.

"I'm sorry baby.." Mingi said sheepishly and Yunho pinch him in the stomach making him yelp as Yunho glares at him and huffs before quickly making his way to the kitchen, avoiding everyone's eyes.

Yunho flopped down on the chair and buried his face in the crook of his arms that he had folded and put on the table as he could hear and sense everyone coming into the kitchen.

Yunho comes out of his hiding place when he feels someone or several people ruffling his hair.

"I'm sorry for laughing Yunho ah, I didn't laugh at you though. I was laughing at Mingi because he once yelled at us for showing so much PDA in front of him but now he does the same." Yeosang said softly.

"Did not!"

"Did too and everyone in this room minus you and Yunho can vouch for it." Jongho said and Mingi pouts.

Yunho giggled when he saw his mate pout as he sit properly in the chair and suddenly Hongjoong clears his throat and everyone is there standing in line next to the table, facing him and before Yunho can comprehend what is going on, all of them crouch down with one knee on the ground and bows to Yunho.

"We're sorry and we'll do anything to make it up to you. We promise that we will pay more attention towards your wolf side so these situations won't happen again. We hope that you'll forgive us." all of them said in unison making Yunho speechless while staring at them with wide eyes.

"I forgive all of you already. Had been for a few days. Please stand up."Yunho said softly and they finally stood and San rushed to Yunho and hugged him tightly. Yunho smiles and hugs him back.

Seonghwa then put a plate of food in front of Yunho before saying, "Now, let my pup eat in peace."

Yunho smiles brightly and he starts eating while the others watch fondly.

\--

After another 2 days, Yunho and Mingi are now back to their responsibility, Mingi leading a few patrol groups while Yunho starts going to the town with Seonghwa to try getting some information about the rogues as they seem to double in quantity at an alarming pace.

It seems like the town closest to their territory is now full of people Seonghwa barely recognizes and it makes Yunho's skin crawl in discomfort as he suspects that half of the new faces are the rogues that are currently searching for him.

Yunho absent-mindedly played with the bracelet that Shin had given him that day earlier making sure that the bracelet is still on his wrist. The bracelet is a charm that Shin had made with a vampire that can manipulate or create new things and it works as a smell suppressant that can dull any wolf's scent into nothing.

Shin gave it to Yunho so any rogue wolves won't be able to smell him and will only assume that Yunho is a vampire. Seonghwa had asked Yunho on how the wolves in the place that had kidnapped him didn't smell him and Yunho told him that he had been taking suppressant right before he was kidnapped and the suppressant is a strong one that can suppress his heat and scent for about 2 weeks or so.

Seonghwa then asked why he didn't use it after coming to the sanctuary and Yunho told him that he doesn't need it anymore as he had found his mate and Seonghwa nodded at the new information. Yunho smiles to himself as Seonghwa and the others are actively learning and asking questions about Omegas whenever they can and it makes Yunho happy.

Yunho is walking leisurely with Seonghwa as they keep scanning for people that look suspicious before Yunho sees someone that makes him gasp and cling on to Seonghwa's arm trying to make himself smaller as he starts to panic.

Seonghwa realized how Yunho's breathing was picking up in distress and he softly asked the hybrid with his power.

_ Yunho? Are you alright? _

_ H-hyung. I-it's him. W-we should go before h-he recognizes us. _

_ Who pup? _

_ T-the alpha that tortured and kidnapped m-me. _

Seonghwa widened his eyes as he looked around trying to locate the alpha and found him in a matter of seconds before quickly using his power discreetly making a somewhat barrier in front of the alpha so that he can't see them both.

Seonghwa then quickly pulled Yunho to an alley as Yunho started to hyperventilate. Seonghwa frantically called for San to fetch them as the alley is somewhat an abandoned one that people rarely walk into. Yunho had slid down by the wall, his knees close to his chest as he buried his head in his arms that he had folded on top of his knees, breathing heavily.

Seonghwa tried to put a comforting hand on Yunho's shoulder but Yunho flinched violently and scooted himself further away from Seonghwa, sobbing loudly.

"No! Don't touch me! Please! Let me go! Please!" Yunho blabbers in his sobs.

Seonghwa, already aware that the hybrid is no longer with him, had told San to grab Mingi first because Yunho is hyperventilating. After getting an affirmative from San, Seonghwa quickly put up a barrier at the alley to prevent anyone from coming in except for Mingi and San.

"Pup? Can you hear me? Come back pup. You're not at the alpha's mansion anymore. You're safe." Seonghwa said as he crouched down near Yunho and tried to bring the hybrid back from his dark memories.

Yunho can't seem to register anything as his visions are blurry by his tears and he keeps seeing the alphas torturing him.

"What happened?!" Mingi said as soon as he arrived with San in the alley and rushed towards Yunho.

"We found the alpha. A few blocks away. So I put an invincible shield in front of the alpha to prevent him from seeing us before dragging the pup here. He panicked a few seconds after seeing the alpha."

Mingi crouches down in front of Yunho and already knows that his mate won't be able to comprehend anything at the moment so he tries with their link instead.

_ Baby? Come back. You're safe. I'm here. _

It seems to work because Yunho finally stops crying and blinking his tears away before he focuses on his vision and after a while, he finally sees Mingi crouching in front of him with a worried face. Without saying anything, Yunho flop himself towards Mingi earning a yelp from the vampire before he quickly uses his vampire reflexes to steady both him and Yunho as Yunho buries his face in the crook of his neck, his arms wrap around his waist in a deathly grip.

"Oof baby, I know I'm a vampire but your grip is strong too.." Mingi said while gritting his teeth as the hug actually pains him a bit. Yunho quickly loosen up his grip a bit but he didn't let go. "S-sorry.." Yunho stuttered, making Mingi chuckle and hug his mate back, kissing his head.

"Are you completely with us now?" Mingi asked softly and Yunho nodded his head before pulling himself away from Mingi's neck and looking over to Seonghwa and San. "I'm sorry hyung.. I didn't expect for the memories to come back.." Yunho said, making Seonghwa ruffles his hair, smiling softly. "It's alright pup. No one can expect traumas. You're not at fault."

"So the alpha is here huh. With those new faces in this town, I think they are trying to attack us soon. Are there more vampires or werewolves pup?" San asked and Yunho tilted his head, recalling everything before his panic attack. "Uh.. For now? The werewolves. Most of the new faces that Seonghwa hyung had told me are werewolves."

"No wonder about that I guess since rogue vampires are not really common because the higher ups from different clans will definitely kill them if they don't want to be in the clan and following clan rules but wanting to kill innocent people instead. They only let the rogues roam around if they are not killing innocent people or making a scene." Mingi said.

"I heard that the rogue vampires are trying to get their hands on Yunho because they want to conquer all of vampires territory by making Yunho control all the werewolves to be their slaves and help them kill the ethical vampires." Seonghwa said, grimacing at the evil plan.

"That is sick. Why can't we just live together in harmony? Like what we have in sanctuary right now. It's more fun and peaceful this way." San huffed and everyone else nodded their heads agreeing.

"Come on. We have to tell Lord Hwan about this."Seonghwa said and they quickly stood closer to San and they teleported seconds later.

\--

"Well well, look at all these vampires lurking around. I think our job will be easier than I thought." the alpha, Albert said.

"What do you mean boss? How could they make our job easier? We will have to fight them too now you know."

"This is why you are only my minion, Lex. You see, we don't have to attack the sanctuary first. Let the vampires do the work and make chaos, and when all of them are fighting, only then we join them. This way, we won't lose that much because they will be paying attention to the vampires first so we can focus on our first priority. The hybrid. My healer. I'm so going to make him my mate so he can't run away and have to obey me for the rest of his life."

"How do you know that he's not mated? There are werewolves too you know in the sanctuary or maybe he had already mated with one of the vampires."

"Please. I think he will only mate with his one side and not both. If he mated with a vampire then I'm sure his wolf is still bare, and if he is already mated with a wolf then I only need to kill his mate so he will be crippled by emotions and will do anything I said in his weakened state."

"You sure are one evil alpha Albert. I hope you're right in this. So what are we gonna do now? I heard that the vampires will try to attack in 2 days' time."

"We will do nothing but follow the vampires quietly."

"As you wish alpha."

\--

"You found the alpha that kidnapped and tortured my prince?" Lord Hwan said as Seonghwa, San, Mingi and Yunho stood near his desk in his room in the coven hall.

"Yes my lord. In the nearest town but we got away before he could recognize us."Seonghwa said.

"Are you alright my prince?" Lord Hwan asked and Yunho sheepishly nodded his head.

"I had a panic attack but Seonghwa hyung had told Sani hyung to come with Mingi. I'm fine now."

Lord Hwan nods his head and suddenly there's a knock on the door before Ray and Shin come in with Hyunil into the room.

"Are you okay?" Shin said to Yunho as soon as he got closer to the hybrid and Yunho gave him a smile while nodding his head.

"Lord Hwan, several of my pack that went to the other town near the town that Yunho and Seonghwa went and had also found several rogues but there are more vampires there than werewolves. They seemed to be getting ready. I think they will attack soon." Ray said.

"We found more werewolves than vampires in the nearest town." Seonghwa said.

"Hm.. I think one of them will follow the others and come attack in the middle of the chaos. I also think that their first priority is to get Yunho so I need everyone here in the sanctuary to keep in mind that Yunho is our first priority to protect. Never let them touch him or Mingi. If they somehow get Mingi then no doubt they will have Yunho too. I know that both of you are one of the strongest one here but even the strongest can fall sometimes so I want the both of you to be very careful. Alert all of them. We will triple the surveillance starting today."

"Yes my lord."

  
  



	15. Final Chapter

"Well? You said they're going to attack in 2 days, meaning it's today. Why do I still see the vampires are lurking around in the town nonchalantly? If they're gonna attack today, they would have been gone in the forest near the sanctuary's territory already." Albert said as he glared at Lex.

"You can't blame me alpha. I only told you what I heard from the vampires. Maybe they are delaying it for something. So what are we gonna do? Should we just go ahead and attack first?"

"Oh that won't be fun now. We need the vampires to attack too so we won't lose ours too much. For now, just try to get the real time that they will attack."

"Alright alpha."

\--

"The rogues in the west will arrive in a week Seth. They will be picking up more rogues along the way."

"Alright. We will attack once they arrive then. How's the other ethical clans? They didn't know about this do they? We will be in trouble if they knew and decided to help fight us with the Sanctuary's vampires."

"As far as I know, they are trying their best to turn a blind eye to this one because their first rule is to help vampires only and not some werewolves even if they have the rules not to kill werewolves without cause. Since the sanctuary both have vampires and werewolves, most of them decided to not help and just watch the outcomes. The other ethical clans that despise werewolves of course will not help at all."

"So for now I guess we still have a chance to destroy this sanctuary and get the hybrid. Let me know when the west's rogues are near."

"Sure."

\--

"Ray?"

"Fuck. Uhm. Hello Yunho, Sorry for my outburst, I didn't smell you. What did my mate do to you?" Ray said after he jumped out of his skin while reading the bulletin board in the coven's hall.

Yunho scratched his neck sheepishly. "Sorry, I thought you would still hear me or something. Well, Shin gave me 4 rings, 4 earrings, 2 necklaces that are meant to be worn together, an anklet and another bracelet. All of them are suppressant accessories."

"I was too focused on the bulletin and missed to hear your steps. He really gives you all that huh? He's too protective of you." Ray huff lightly and Yunho giggles.

"I can't really refuse them so I obeyed and wore them. They are too protective of me.. Shin gave me all of these while Hyunil always makes sure that I have at least 4 bodyguards with me all the time. Even Mingi have 4 bodyguards of his own." Yunho said, shaking his head.

"4? I don't see them?"

Yunho was about to answer but before he could, 4 vampires emerged suddenly a few feet away from Yunho and Ray, waving lightly towards the Alpha before vanishing again.

"Ah.. Invincibility. Nice one."

Yunho laughs. "Yeah.. Anyway, Lord Hwan wanted to know if there are any rogues in your patrolled areas because in ours, there are none."

"Same. None."

"I have a feeling that they will suddenly attack when we aren't paying attention.."

"Yes, so do I Yunho. This might be their plans all along. Stopping all attacks so we thought that they won't attack anymore and suddenly strike us when we were sleeping or something."

Yunho nods, sighing softly. He hates fighting so he absolutely loathes war but if he has to fight so that his loved ones are safe, he would do it in a heartbeat.

"I'm going to go see Lord Hwan now. Have a good day Ray."

"You too pup."

Yunho giggles at the pet name and nods his head before going further in the coven hall.

\--

"Alright, the last bunk for pregnant omegas, pregnant vampires and children are done now. Thank you for your hard work!" Eden said and the vampires that had built it with their power nods happily.

"It's easy to reach too so if we are caught off guard, they can come here quickly" one of the vampires said and the others nod their head.

"Hyunil saw some vision a few days ago so we have to be alert all the time now. He said that it will probably be at night as everyone is fighting in the dark in his vision. Be prepared all the time. Rest while you can." Eden said and dismissed the other vampires so they can rest.

\--

"I'm hungry.." Yunho said as he pouted while lying on the couch with his head on Mingi's lap. "Hm? Blood or food? You had food 3 hours ago though." Mingi asked.

"Food. Do we have peanut butter?" Yunho said as he hauled himself up from the couch and headed to the kitchen. Mingi tilts his head as he watches his mate walking to the kitchen before he follows him.

"I thought you are not fond of peanut butter?" Mingi said as he watched Yunho rummaging their cabinet kitchen carefully.

Yunho pouted as he couldn't seem to find it before answering Mingi. "Well, I feel like eating a peanut butter sandwich right now. Where is it..? I know we have it because Seonghwa hyung bought everything in case I want it.."

Mingi can sense that Yunho is getting irritated so he quickly asks Seonghwa to prevent Yunho from being in a bad mood.

_ Seonghwa hyung! Where did you put the peanut butter?? Please answer me before Yunho tore the whole kitchen down! _

_ Huh? It's in the upper cabinet on the left. Why would Yunho want it? He doesn't like peanut butter. _

_ I don't know. He suddenly said he wants to eat a peanut butter sandwich. _

"Baby, it's in the upper cabinet on the left." Mingi said and Yunho quickly opened the said cabinet and smiled brightly when he found it. Yunho then proceeds to make a peanut butter sandwich and moans softly at the first bite. Mingi just stands there awkwardly but still gives Yunho a small smile and watches him eat.

That night, they were all lying around in the house when the sirens went off throughout the sanctuary alerting everyone.

"Fuck. They're here."

"It's starting.."

"Alright everyone, stick together. We will fight together and stay close together. Never fight too far from each other and alert Seonghwa if any of you need help and he will alert San. Yunho must be in the center but don't make it obvious or they will know." Hongjoong said and everyone nod their head nervously.

Before San is about to teleport everyone, Seonghwa had quickly gone to Yunho and put his hand between Yunho's chest and stomach and put a barrier that will hold on for hours and will only vanish if Seonghwa died.

"Hyung? What are you doing?" Yunho said as he felt his body in a somewhat barrier, especially around his stomach.

"Barrier. Precautions. Please be safe, pup and don't hesitate to call for me if you need help." Seonghwa said as Hongjoong told everyone to come closer as they hug each other tightly and San teleports them in the center of the sanctuary.

It's already chaotic when they arrived. The vampires and werewolves are already fighting with the rogues while some are guiding and helping the pregnant omegas and vampires while they tell the children to come with them to the underground bunkers.

Seonghwa had already started to shield the pregnant vampires, omegas and the children so they could go to the underground safely while Wooyoung had put up a fire wall between them as Mingi lent him his phoenix fire to protect them from rogues until they could reach the underground.

While San is preventing the rogues from getting closer to the entrance of the underground bunkers, Yeosang had already vanish with half of the rogues near him to his dimensional world, Hongjoong is already throwing and manipulating things to kill the rogues, Jongho fighting with his power on full forced making the rogues can't even touch him, Mingi already burn the rogues and Yunho making sure that his team are not injured as he kill the rogues without batting an eyelash.

"The rogue werewolves are still not here. Alert for them! They will come when they think that we're falling!" Lord Hwan said as he fought alongside his mate.

They fight the rogue vampires for almost 3 hours before the rogue werewolves come in. The rogue vampires were shocked for a few seconds when a bunch of wolves rushed into the chaos while the sanctuary residents were already starting to kill the wolves as well. In case the sanctuary vampires can't recognize the sanctuary werewolves when they are in their wolf form, Ray and Shin had put a brand on their fur, a painless one with the help of a vampire, on every werewolves in the sanctuary including Yunho.

Yunho faltered a bit when he found the alpha that had tortured him and Mingi sensed it and had run to Yunho's side in a heartbeat, kissing his forehead as he looked Yunho in the eyes.

"He won't get near you baby. Remember that he won't be able to have you anymore. I won't let him. Do you need my blood?" Mingi said and Yunho shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Haven't really used my power that much." Yunho said and Mingi nodded again and they both started to fight again, side by side.

They continue to fight for 3 more hours and miraculously, no one in the sanctuary is dead, only injured. The injured one are instantly healed by Yunho whenever he goes to the 'injured spot' and they start to fight again once healed. Mingi had given Yunho his blood twice by now.

The rogues are getting anxious as their numbers keep decreasing while they still can't find Yunho but Albert has spotted him and is currently trying to reach him. Yunho was too preoccupied with 5 rogue vampires that he didn't realize that Albert is running towards him and leap before attaching himself on Yunho's back as he bit Yunho's mate gland.

Yunho screamed at the sudden pain while Mingi flinched as he could feel the pain too and quickly went to Yunho and pushed the alpha off of Yunho. Albert quickly shifts into his human form, not caring about his naked state as he smirks towards Yunho, " **Submit to me!** " Albert said and Yunho narrowed his eyes before healing himself and stood upright, his eyes wearing a brighter lavender hue.

"I submit to no one but my mate!"

Albert frowned and his face scrunched up in a snarl as he realized that Yunho was already mated.

"Who is it?! I'm gonna kill him! You are mine!"

"That must be the hybrid! Get him!"

Now, every rogue is running towards Yunho and Mingi as Mingi puts Yunho behind him and Albert notices it.

"You?! You're his mate? A vampire?"

Mingi didn't say anything and only glared at the alpha as he watched rogues running towards them in full speed. Though the sanctuary's vampires and werewolves try to hold them, several get away and are still rushing towards Yunho.

Albert was about to leap onto Mingi when a vampire uses its power making an ice shard and throwing it to Mingi as Yunho watches in horror.

"No!!" Yunho screamed as he tried to push Mingi out of the way but the shard got to Mingi's chest first while Albert pounced on Mingi making him fall flat on his back.

Yunho flinched as he felt Mingi's pain and he started to see red. Yunho grabs Albert before throwing him off in his rage without care where the alpha will land as he kneel on the ground with his tears pooling in his eyes, trying to pull out the shard so he can heal Mingi. Yunho starts to panic when he senses that Mingi is getting weaker and it's only making Yunho's rage intensified.

The other members are rushing towards them while Yunho narrow his eyes towards the group, or the only rogues that are left, about 60 or so as he carefully pull out the shard from Mingi's chest and heals it but Mingi is still a bit winded before Yunho slowly stand up, his eyes are brighter than ever and his brown hair slowly turns into blonde.

Yunho looked at each one of the rogues and in no time, one by one screamed and fell to the floor and by the time he killed the last rogue, there were only bones and clothes scattered in front of him.

Mingi had to haul himself up once he felt fine again only to see bones and clothes and widen his eyes as he looked at Yunho who was breathing harshly, his hands trembling and swaying dangerously.

"Yunho!"

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

"y.."

"by.."

"aby.."

"Baby.."

Yunho coughs as he slowly opens his eyes and is met by 12 worried faces all around him and Mingi hauling him up into a sitting position carefully, tears in his eyes.

Yunho looks around weakly before he faces Mingi and sees the tears on Mingi's face. Yunho shakily wipes Mingi's tears away, "Why are you crying?" Yunho said weakly.

"I thought I lost you. You were barely breathing baby.. For a second I can't even hear your heartbeat nor your breathing.. Seonghwa hyung was the one who told me that you're still alive.. I had to force feed you my blood.." Mingi said and Yunho looked at him in shock.

He nearly died?

"I'm sorry.. I lost it when the shard pierced your chest.. I remember killing them but what about the alpha..?" Yunho said and all of them awkwardly looked at each other before pointing out somewhere on his right so Yunho slowly looked over to where they were pointing and nearly gagged at the scene.

Albert is on the wall with his head, his neck, his chest, his hip, his thighs and his right foot pierced by the sharp rod that was meant to be as decorations on the walls as blood trickling down the wall, pooling it into a puddle on the ground. Albert's eyes are open along with his mouth seemingly in shock and had stayed that way even though he is no longer alive.

Yunho gulped before taking his eyes off of the scene as he could feel the nausea coming and concentrated on Mingi, his team and his lords instead.

"Did we win..?" Yunho said as he weakly put his head on Mingi's shoulder, beyond exhausted and the others can't help but chuckle at his question.

"Of course we won my prince. You killed most of them anyway." Lord Hwan said and Hyunil can't help but to intervene a bit with a, "Yeap, more than you, my lord." and earned a laugh from Lord Hwan and the others.

"Then.. Can we go home now..? M'tired.." Yunho slurred, closing his eyes as he could no longer open it and Mingi held Yunho up gently in bride style.

"Yes, you can all go home now. Go rest my prince. You deserve it the most." Lord Hwan said as he dismissed Ateez before walking to the other group of vampires and werewolves to start cleaning the chaos.

San quickly told them to come closer and teleport them in no time. Mingi had helped Yunho to bath and eat some food before putting him to bed.

All of them sighing in relief that night, especially Seonghwa as he smiles watching Mingi and Yunho together.

\--

[1 week later]

Yunho groans as he pulls himself from the toilet bowl after flushing it and walks to the sink to rinse his mouth. He looks into the mirror and he still can't seem to believe that his hair is no longer brown. Lord Hwan had told him that a vampire can change one of his appearance permanently once their powers are used in full potential thus making the vampire one of the most powerful one.

Yunho sighs softly before going out of the bathroom and walks to the bed before lying down on it weakly. He had been throwing up since 2 days ago and everyone was worried and Seonghwa had told him that he will call the nurse today to check up on him.

Yunho tug at Mingi's shirt and poke his stomach to rouse his mate up for a few minutes until Mingi finally opens his eyes and yawns. Mingi look over to Yunho and see how pale his mate are at the moment, "Did you threw up again?" Mingi asked and Yunho nodded his head, pouting.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I could've helped you.." Mingi said softly as he thread his fingers along Yunho's now blonde hair. "You look so peaceful sleeping. Didn't have the heart.." Yunho said and Mingi chuckled, giving him a kiss on the forehead before he bit his tongue, drawing blood and kissing Yunho on the lips.

Yunho moans into the kiss and they pull away a few minutes later as Yunho heals Mingi's tongue and shakes his head.

"You really love to feed me like that huh? Since the war." Yunho was amused by Mingi's new way of giving him his blood. Mingi shrug playfully and earned a weak slap on the chest by Yunho.

"Come on. Do you think you can stomach some food today?" Mingi said as he stood up from the bed. Yunho nodded but he didn't move, making grabby hands instead. Mingi chuckles as he picks Yunho up by the waist and Yunho wraps his legs around Mingi's waist, laying his head on Mingi's shoulder, chest to chest.

"Yunho? Are you alright? Mingi? Is he alright?" Hongjoong said when he saw Mingi is holding Yunho in his arms into the kitchen. Seonghwa turns around from the stove in a flash when Hongjoong said that, worried that something is going on with his pup.

"Aside from throwing up again this morning, he's fine. He's being a baby that's all." Mingi said and laughed when Yunho slapped his shoulder, blushing a bit but he didn't move from Mingi.

"You threw up again? Babe, when will the nurse come? I'm worried. Maybe it's your food..?" Hongjoong said and Seonghwa glared at his mate and huff.

"It's not my food! All of the ingredients are fresh." Seonghwa said as he watched Yunho finally get down from Mingi and sit at the dining table.

"What do you want for breakfast pup?" Seonghwa asked and Yunho tapped his chin, thinking.

"Dumpling soup." Yunho said brightly and Mingi, Seonghwa and Hongjoong gape at him.

"Dumpling in a soup baby? Or dumpling and soup?" Mingi asked slowly.

"Dumpling in a soup."

"Uhm.. i thought you hate the taste of dumpling in a soup Yunho ah..?" Hongjoong said and Yunho begins to pout.

"But I want it!!"

"Okay okay. Dumpling soup it is pup." Seonghwa said and started making the food while subtly shaking his head and smiling to himself.

While waiting, they all chat happily in the kitchen and Wooyoung, San, Jongho and Yeosang come into the kitchen smiling brightly while San holds a few blood bags from their hunting earlier. All of them could smell the blood and suddenly Yunho cupped his mouth with his hand as he gagged and rushed to the sink to throw up.

Mingi quickly went to Yunho and ran his hand on Yunho's back while the others stood there watching in worry.

"W-what is t-that s-smell? Ulk-" Yunho said before he threw up again.

Yeosang tilt his head and look at the blood bag and Yunho a few times. "It's one of your favourites though, aside from Mingi's blood. The bear."

"T-the bear? B-but w-why d-does it smell so a-awful.. Ulk-"

"San, can you please go put the blood in the storage first?" Seonghwa said and San nod before teleporting to store the blood, not before looking over to Yunho in worry.

As soon as San teleports back to the kitchen, Yunho has finished throwing up and is burying his head under Mingi's neck, pouting.

Seonghwa then came up to Yunho as he ran a hand on Yunho's back in a gentle manner.

"Pup, sweetheart. I think I know what's wrong with you but we need the nurse to confirm it." Seonghwa said smiling to Yunho.

"What is it hyung?" Wooyoung said.

"Yunho's pregnant. Right hyung?" Yeosang said in a heartbeat after Wooyoung's question made everyone, including Yunho, except Seonghwa gasp.

"W-what??!" Yunho said his eyes wide as he looked over to Mingi and Seonghwa.

"Yes, how did you know Yeosang?" Seonghwa said.

"Psh, I'm the genius one here. It's obvious. With how Yunho suddenly eats food that he disliked before, throwing up in the morning or any time of the day without warning and now the smell of his favourite blood. The baby inside him is making his hormones go crazy. It's the only explanation." Yeosang said without making any expression on his face.

Yunho blinks as he took Yeosang's word and he carefully look down to his still flat stomach, putting a hand on it before looking up to face Mingi.

"I'm pregnant..?" Yunho said as Mingi looked very close to fainting right now.

"Oh no, I think you broke Mingi, Yeosang ah." Hongjoong said chuckling as he watch how Mingi seems to turn into stone at the moment.

Yunho was about to speak when the doorbell rings so San teleports to open it and teleports back with the guest.

It's the nurse.

"Ah, good morning nurse. I'm sorry that I called you so early in the morning."Seonghwa said and the nurse smiled.

"It's alright. Where's the patient?"

Mingi quickly but gently brings Yunho to the table and pushes him down to sit on the chair.

"Okay, what's wrong Yunho ah? Do you have a fever again?"the nurse asked.

"T-they said he's pregnant. Can you check? He's been throwing up for the past 2 days." Mingi said even before the others can speak.

The nurse blinked before smiling and went to Yunho, putting his hand on Yunho's stomach with his permission and closed his eyes.

Everyone is silent. Not a single sound is heard for a few minutes.

The nurse opened his eyes and smiled brightly. "Congratulations Yunho. You are pregnant for about 4 weeks, give or take."

Yunho widened his eyes as he put his hand on his stomach.

"I'M GONNA BE AN UNCLE!!!! YEAY!!" San screamed.

"So... You're telling me.. I let Yunho fight in the war.. while pregnant?!!" Mingi said loudly.

"Before you starts panicking, I put up a barrier on pup's stomach before we went into the chaos. The barrier was my strongest one and will only vanish if I died. That's why I knew Yunho was still breathing that night." Seonghwa said.

"It seems like you knew from the start Seonghwa ssi." The nurse said, smiling.

"I had my suspicions once Mingi said that my pup wants to eat something that he usually dislikes."Seonghwa said nonchalantly.

"That's my babe." Hongjoong said giving Seonghwa a kiss on his cheek.

"M-mingi? I'm pregnant." Yunho said smiling sweetly looking over to Mingi and Mingi kissed Yunho's temple before he crouched down and put a hand on top of Yunho's hand that was already on his stomach.

"Yes baby. We're going to have a child. Our child." Mingi said smiling brightly, both he and Yunho had tears in their eyes.

Happy tears.

\-- End--

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The END! Finally, this story is finished! I hope you guys enjoyed this story thoroughly and thank you for the kudos and comments! Thank you for the never ending support! Love you guys! ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> How is it??! Gimme a headsup babies!


End file.
